La novia cautiva
by NessiBella
Summary: Bella fué secuestrada en medio del desierto, pero ella no podía imaginar que acabaría amando al hombre que la retenía , su pasión se impondrá sobre todo los limites LEMMMONNNNSSS
1. Prólogo

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**----------------PROLOGO---------------**

**Ella odiaba a su secuestrador , pero era muy atractivo , y muy convincente y tená vez por eso apareció en Isabella Swan un gran remolino de emociones y sentimientos de deseo , pero ella no podía parar de preguntarse como podía sentir tales sentimientos ardientes por un hombre al que odiaba.**

**Ella se había prometido no ser nunca posesión ni esclava de un hombre y menos de aquel que se lo exigía por la entre las arenas del desierto su resistencia fue cayendo ante el amor de él.**

**Poco a poco la insistencia del joven fue destruyendo la muralla que Bella tenía a su alrededor , hasta que esta por fin se entregó a él , pero al sucumbir a los encantos de Edward la vida se le hizo mas complicada , porque hay envidias y celos , los cuales son causas de luchas.**

**Entregándose por fin a ese hombre experimentó miles de sensaciones que jamás había sentido, pero a la vez se adentraba en un mundo donde cada paso que daba estaba vigilado.**

* * *

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libro "LA NOVIA CAUTIVA" pero protagonizado por Edward en el papel de un jeque y Bella , la cual es una chica occidental de buena familia .**

**Espero que os guste de corazón , pero quiero aclarar que no escribiré la historia tal y como en el libro , ya que introduciré cosas de mi propia cosecha .**

**Espero que os allá quedado claro a lo que me refiero , ya que cuando se trata de adaptaciones me gusta que quede bien que me digáis que os parece el prologo y si os parece atractiva e interesante la historia.**

**Bueno ya me despido que estoy alargado mucho las aclaraciones . UN BESO ENORME A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN.**

**NESSIBELLA**


	2. CAPITULO 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S .M y esta historia solo es una adaptación. Espero que os guste ;).

CAPITULO 1

El tiempo que hacía en esa época era agradable y tibio motivo de la entrante primavera del suave brisa que hacía zarandeaba las copas de los árboles que estaban en el jardín de la gran casa de los Swan.

En la entrada de la casa, la silenciosa y tranquila mañana era algo perturbada por el relinche y el ruido de unos caballos que llegaban tirando de un carruaje en el cual llegaba el joven Jacob Black.

El joven bajó del carruaje vistiendo sus mejores vestimentas y entró de la casa acompañado por el mayordomo de los vez dentro el joven no hacía otra cosa que ir de un lado para otro de manera inquieta y había llegado movido por el impulso de haber tomado una decisión relacionada con la hija pequeña de los Swan, Isabella.

Jacob pensaba que tal vez había sido mala idea el ir hasta su casa de forma tan repentina, pero sus pensamientos fueron paralizados cuando dos pequeñas manos lo taparon los ojos desde detrás de ella.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la joven Isabella con voz dulce y juguetona al oído de Jacob.

Jacob se volvió para mirarla y se quedó paralizado ante tanta belleza, él y ella habían sido amigos desde niños y habían crecido juntos pero Jaco empezaba a verla no solo como amiga, si no como algo más, lo cual hacía que la sangre del joven hirviera de deseo cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Isabella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro de media manga y el cabello en un recogido muy favorecedor, por lo que no era extraño que Jacob se quedara mirándola paralizadamente.

-Jake, me gustaría que no me miraras de esa manera-dijo Isabella un poco molesta-Me molesta mucho que me mires así, por no hablar de cuanto me incomoda-concluyó la joven.

-Lo siento Bella - dijo el joven Jacob bajando la mirada a sus pies-Pero este último año as cambiado mucho y…estás radiante y hermosa-

-¿Eso quiere decir que antes era fea?-dijo Bella con un tono de voz burlón.

-No… No era a eso a lo que me refería…-respondió Jacob arrepentido y tartamudeando.

-Bueno…-comenzó la joven chica bromeando con él-En tal caso de perdono-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia uno de los grandes sofás tapizados de color borgoña.

-Pero ahora dime -siguió Bella hablando con Jacob-¿Para que has venido tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Jacob cogió una gran bocanada de aire con el fin de intentar coger el valor de decirle lo que había estado pensando.

-Verás Bella, no quiero que vallas a Londres este hermano volverá en un par de meses y pues….me propongo pedir tu mano en cuando estemos casados aún deseas ir a Londres yo mismo te llevaré.

Bella se quedó perpleja mirándole, incluso algo exaltada e irritada.

-Jacob…Das por sentadas muchas cosas-pero su tono molesto cambió cuando vio la expresión de dolor del rostro canela del joven, lo que provocó arrepentimiento en sus palabras.-Siento mucho haberte hablado así, pero me temo que el tipo de sentimientos que albergas hacia mí, no son correspondidos por mi te veo como un gran amigo Jake, y siempre lo serás, pero solo eso…amigos, aunque nuestras familias siempre hayan querido que estuviéramos juntos es algo que no puedo hacer. No puedo fingir que hay un amor que no existe, además Jake, somos muy jóvenes, tu solo tienes 19 y yo 18, somos muy jóvenes. PPero además, tú sabes que desde que murieron mis padres e estado aislada en mí casa, y ahora me gustaría conocer lugares nuevos y conocer a otra gente.

Se hizo una pausa entre los dos y tras lo que dijo Bella ninguno emitió palabra, solo se podía percibir el rostro de Jacob lleno de molestia.

-Te quiero Jacob - prosiguió Bella rompiendo el silencio-Pero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pero estas últimas palabras lo habían lastimado más que las anteriores.

-Maldita seas Isabella, ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? No quiero ser tu hermano ¿o no lo ves? -Jacob se aproximó a ella y tomándola de las manos la aproximó a é deseo Bella, te deseo como un hombre desea a una pienso mas que en abrazarte y hacerte el amor, te has convertido en una obsesión para mí.

Bella se separó bruscamente del joven mirándole con gran enfado.

-¡Jacob, solo dices tonterías y barbaridades nada apropiadas! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS!

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció la señora Joshy, la cual había sido tiempo atrás niñera de la joven, para servir el almuerzo a los dos jóvenes.

No se volvió a hablar nada sobre lo anterior durante el almuerzo e Isabella logró volver a su actitud normal de siempre. Pero esa noche cuando Jacob volvió a su casa y se acostó en su cama tras haber estado un rato con sus amigos, la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era la de Bella y él sabía que nada podía detenerla, y que si lo que deseaba era ir a Londres, ella lo haría.

* * *

El oscuro cielo negro de la noche iba clareando , dejando paso al amanecer , la luz cada vez más intensa , entraba por las ventanillas del carruaje donde iban Isabella y su hermano Emmet.

Bella entreabrió los ojos, promovida por la luz, y pudo ver a través de la ventanilla los preciosos campos verdes de Inglaterra y una gran alegría se formó dentro de ella.

Enfrente de Bella estaba sentado Emmet, el cual ya estaba despierto hace algunas horas, durante las cuales no había parado de pensar en cuan revuelo causaría su hermana entre los jóvenes ingleses.

Emmet trabajaba para el ejército inglés, en el cual ostentaba un cargo muy alto y por el cual también estaba separado durante tanto tiempo de su hermana pequeña.

Él también había estado pensando en el cambio que había dado su hermana en sus periodos de ausencia, ella siempre había sido preciosa, pero en los últimos meses que habían estado separados, Emmet había notado un gran refinamiento y un aumento considerable de su ya hermosura.

Pero Bella no era solo físico y una cara bonita , durante la vida de sus padres , Renne y Charlie Swan habían llegado al acuerdo de darle una muy buena educación a su hija , le enseñarían las artes femeninas de toda una señorita y la educación intelectual que se le da a un hombre.

Pero por supuesto que todo no era bueno en Bella, ella también tenía sus defectos como cualquier otra persona, uno de ellos era que ella siempre tenía razón por encima de cualquier cosa y otro era su facilidad para irritarse, hasta con las cosa más pequeñas.

El carro tirado por caballos paró en seco y el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje extendiéndole una mano a Bella para ayudarla a bajar. Esta depositó su mano sobre la del cochero y con sumo cuidado salió del ella ya estaba con los pies sobre el suelo y mientras su hermano salía del carro Bella no dejaba de dar saltos impaciente y emocionada por su llegada.

-¡Emmet ya hemos llegado, no me lo puedo creer!-gritó Isabella.

Emmet la miró con una sonrisa en los labios pero tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara.

-Isabella por favor tranquilízate, los Stewart probablemente aún estén durmiendo-dijo Emmet en formar de reprimenda.

Bella se cogió al brazo de su hermano y tras ser saludados por el mayordomo de la casa de los Stewart fueron acompañados hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Emmet se marchó a dormir a su habitación, ya que apenas había dormido durante el viaje, e Isabella pidió que le prepararan un baño parra poder asearse y relajarse.

Cuando Bella terminó una de las doncellas acompañó a la joven al salón a desayunar junto con los señores de la casa.

-Bueno días preciosa Bella - dijo la Sra. Stewart mientras se levantaba de la silla para saludarla-Siéntate a desayunar, estarás hambrienta tras el viaje.

-Muchas gracias señora-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa - Señor Stewart , le doy las gracias por alojarnos en su hogar mientras dura nuestra estancia en Londres-dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Los afortunados somos nosotros de teneros aquí a tu hermano y a ti, ya sabes que desde la desgraciada muerte de tus padres no nos hemos vuelto ha ver con la misma frecuencia-dijo el hombre de forma paternal.

El desayuno trascurrió de una forma encantadora, ya que los Stewart para Bella y Emmet eran como familia, casi se podría decir que eran como sus tíos.

Al concluir este, la señora Stewart se marchó con Isabella al centro de la ciudad, para elegir algunos vestidos para una fiesta de gala que celebrarían los mismos Stewart en uno de los salones más concurridos y modernos de Londres.

Dieron varios rodeos por esa calle tan glamorosa, la cual guardaba todas las mas exquisitas boutiques de moda, pero por fin Isabella escogió varios vestidos de noche, algunos de día y encargó otros varios en una sastrería.

Para la cena que darían los Stewart había elegido un ceñidísimo vestido de color borgoña oscuro, con algunos bordados en dorado, la manga del vestido era de estilo francés que dejaba salir por esta algo de encaje blanco.

Y tras horas exhaustivas de buscar prendas que le agradaran a Isabella las dos volvieron a casa de los Stewart.

* * *

La noche del día siguiente llegó y con ella la gran cena donde asistieron grandes personas uy influyentes y adineradas de Londres.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta no dejaban de comentar sobre los hermanos Swan, los cuales destacaban por sus cabellos castaños y su piel blanca.

-Estás totalmente hermosa, es normal que todo el mundo te mire y por cierto… eres la más elegante de todas- dije Emmet intentando tranquilizar a Bella, la cual al parecer se había percatado de las innumerables miradas que se depositaban en ella.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente sin ningún sobresalto, Bella se encontraba cenando en la mesa entre un joven llamado Eric y otro llamado Tayler, los cuales no despegaban la mirada de Bella, miradas que incomodaban mucho a la joven .

Al concluir la cena las mujeres se trasladaron a otro salón , dejando a los hombres en el comedor bebiendo Brandy y fumando puros , pero claramente Bella hubiera preferido quedarse con los hombres hablando de temas políticos o de economía , ya que esos temas le atraían mas que insulsos chismes y cotilleos , muy propios de las señoritas y señoras londinenses.

Isabella no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenían un grupo de señoras de unos 35 años de edad . Por lo visto estaban hablando de un joven que asistía a la fiesta.

-Tengo entendido que ese chico ha despreciado a todas las chicas jóvenes que su hermano Jasper Cullen le ha presentado-dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio pajizo.

-Tienes razón , parece que aparentemente no le gustan las mujeres , ni siquiera baile con alguna…¿No será un hombre de costumbres raras? Es decir , un hombre de esos a los que no les gusta las mujeres sino … ya sabe usted a lo que me pensándolo por otro lado … tiene un aspecto muy viril , pero a la vez refinado y es muy atractivo.

Pero Isabella pasó de largo y no puso interés en la conversación ya que no le interesaban esas cosas.

De vuelta a casa en el carruaje Emmet entabló una divertida conversación con Bella sobre los tales Eric y Tayler.

-Sabes Bella…los dos jóvenes caballeros que han estado a tu lado en la mesa mientras cenábamos me han arrinconado contra una esquina del salón preguntándome si podrían visitarte a casa - dijo Emmet en tono chistoso.

-¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE LES DIGISTES?-Le preguntó Bella a su hermano algo sorprendida.

-Dije que tus gustos eran muy exigentes , y que no eran gran cosa para ti-dijo su hermano intentado guardase la risa-

-Por favor Emmet no me puedo creer que les dijeras algo así-repuso Bella sorprendida y enfadada.

-En realidad no les dije eso …-dijo él estallando en risa por fin - Les dije que la que tenia que decidir eso eras tu , no yo -

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta que confíes tanto en mi buen juicio hermano -contestó ella también riendo.

* * *

Jasper Cullen estaba en la oficina de su residencia , mirando fijamente a trabes de una cristalera que daba al jardín de su acerca de su hermano pequeño Edward, al cual nunca había entendido . Edward siempre había sido un chico tímido y retraído , y la convivencia de su hermano con su padre en los últimos años no había mejorado mucho su forma de ser. Edward había vuelto a Londres desde la boda de su hermano Jasper , y este le intentaba convencer de que se quedara allí a vivir y que encontrara una esposa con la que casarse y tener una familia , pero Edward se había vuelto un bárbaro desde que vivía con su padre en el desierto.

Jasper y su esposa Alice le habían presentado muchas jóvenes , pero este siempre las rechazaba.A Jasper esto le sacaba de sus casillas , ya que sabía que Edward se comportaba como un caballero cuando este lo deseaba , ya que lo veía en como trataba su hermano a Alice.

Pero Edward no se comportaba como un caballero con el resto de señoritas , ya que le daba igual lo que el resto de personas dijeran de él .Pero se enfadó cuando Jasper le habló de que asistirían a un baile que se daba esa noche.

-¡Si tu plan es arrojarme a los brazos de otra jovencita casadera juro por lo que más quieras que abandonaré la ciudad Jasper , lo juro !-soltó Edward con el grito en el cielo-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no quiero esposa? No quiero una mujer emperifollada que me obligue a perder el tiempo-Edward se paseaba como un león enjaulado de una punto de a habitación a otra-No necesito una esposa , si yo deseo a un mujer la tomo , solo para pasar una noche placentera sin ataduras , no deseo que me sujeten para toda la vida.

-¿Pero que pasará si un día te enamoras como me pasó a mi ? ¿Te casarías en ese caso y cambiarías de idea?-repuso Jasper.

-Cuando llegue ese día … y si llega … entonces loa aré.

-Bien pues entonces muchacho , vístete con tus mejores prendas…¿querrás seducir a todas las damas no? Dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación riéndose.

Jasper entró a la habitación y Alice lo miraba perpleja

-¿Por qué estas tan divertido amor?-le pregunto esta.

-No es por nada en especial… solo que Edward esta noche recibirá su merecido y ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Creo que ya se a que te refieres … ¿Isabella Swan no?-respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No diré nada más-concluyó Jasper divertido dándole un beso en los labios a Alice.

Ya en la cena Edward estaba muy irritado su hermano Jasper seguía insistiéndole para que conociera alguna joven .

-¿Has visto cuantas jóvenes muchachas hay aquí? ¿ Seguro que no deseas conocer a ninguna?-insistió Jasper.

-¿Te refieres a todas estas chicas descerebradas e insulsas? -dijo Edward tan molesto como antes-No veo a ninguna que desee invitar ni siquiera a mi dormitorio -concluyó.

En ese momento Edward vio a Isabella al otro lado del salón -parecía un ángel! Pensó Edward , nunca había tenido tal visión delante de sus ojos, una visión que se le quedó grabada en su mente , Edward estaba asombrado ¿ como una mujer podía ser tan bella?.

La mirada de Isabella se cruzó con la de Edward , pero ella desvió la mirada rápidamente .Edward se quedó enloquecido mirando toda la imagen de Bella , sus ojos profundos , su pelo de color chocolate y largo con ondas y sus pechos suaves y redondos se dejaban entrever en ese vestido azul zafiro nada que ver con el de la cena de la noche anterior .Era simplemente perfecta.

Los pensamientos de Edward fueron derribados por la mano de Jasper que se movía delante de sus ojos .

-¿Estas aturdido hermano?-Jasper rió-¿ o será la señorita Isabella Swan la que atrajo tu mirada?¿Por qué crees que insistí en que vinieras esta noche?.Ha venido con su hermano Emmet a pasar una temporada en Londres …¿te gustaría conocer a Isabella?-concluyó Jasper divertido.

-¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?-dijo Edward con un tono de voz muy suspicaz.

Isabella se percató de la mirada de ese joven de pelo rubio y alborotado y se empezó a poner nerviosa ¿tal vez era él del que hablaban las mujeres la noche anterior y del cual sus modales con las otras damas dejaban mucho que desear? al ver que se acercaba por eso intento pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara al jardín para dar un paseo , ya que estaba un poco agobiada por toda la multitud del salón , pero ya era tarde .

-Señorita Swan-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ella se volvió temerosa a la vez que pensaba que ya era tarde para usar el jardín como escapatoria.

-Soy Jasper Cullen ¿se cuerda de mi?-dijo mientras cogía la mano de Isabella para besarla.

-Claro como no - contestó Bella dándole un sonrisa-Jasper y su esposa Alice ¿cierto?-

-Si , ya veo que se acuerda - repuso el joven-Me gustaría preséntale a mi hermano Edward .

Edward primero estrechó la mano de Emmet y luego beso la mano de Isabella , la cual sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de ese dios griego en contacto con la piel de su mano.

-¿Señorita Isabella , tendría el honor de concederme la próxima pieza de baile ?- preguntó Edward.

-Bueno , justamente ahora mismo mi hermano iba a acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín … estoy algo acalorada por la gente-dijo Bella .

-En tal caso , deja que sea yo quien te acompañe -dijo Edward extendiendo su mano hacia Bella.

-Será buena idea-dijo Emmet-yo tengo que saludar a algunas personas y no puedo salir con ella , te lo agradecería si la acompañaras.

Bella poso su mano con resignación sobre la mano de Edward y ella pudo apreciar como en el rostro de este te formaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando ambos salieron al jardín , Bella soltó la mano de Edward y este empezó a hablar.

-Isabella déjeme decirle que su nombre es encantador . ¿ Esa escusa del calor era cierto o era una escusa para atraerme aquí?-

-¡pero que vanidoso a salido usted!-dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes de ira-Su orgullo me abruma señor Cullen ¿cree que soy merecedora de su presencia? Por que si es así tendría que sentirme muy afortunada de que usted me invite a su dormitorio-dijo Bella con sarcasmo e ironía en sus palabras.

Isabella no vio la expresión que se le formaba a Edward en el rostro y por tanto tampoco la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios , puesto que ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta al salón.

"Que me ahorquen"-pensó Edward-"No es ninguna jovencita tonta , es una viborita".

Y fue en aquel momento cuando él se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba y que la quería con él.

Cuando Edward volvió al salón pudo ver que Isabella se encontraba en uno de los balcones hablando con Alice , y este aprovechó para entablar conversación con Jasper y Emmet.

En esa conversación se enteró de que estarían pocos días más en la ciudad , por lo que Edward tendría que pensar otro método de ataque , ya que la cosa había comenzado francamente mal con Isabella.

Cuando vio que Alice salió del balcón dejando a Bella sola él fue hasta donde se encontraba ella.

El poco tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad a Isabella y a su hermano no le ayudaba mucho , a él le hubiera gustado llevársela a su casa aunque hubiera sido por la fuerza y hacerla su esposa , pero no estaban en el desierto , sino en la ciudad y debía amoldarse a las normas de esta.

De todas maneras Edward pensó que tal vez Isabella solo se estuviera haciendo la difícil , ya que todas las jovencitas acudían a Londres a buscar marido.

Cuando Edward se encontraba con Isabella en el balcón y ella se había percatado de su presencia , ella se irritó mucho más que antes.

-Señor Cullen , creí haberle dejado clara mi posición en el jardín - dijo ella muy molesta-Pero seré más franca , me a insultado hace un momento y me a echo quedar como una vulgar mujer de burdel , y odio la arrogancia que cae sobre su persona , así que si me disculpa , me voy con mi hermano-

Dicho esto Bella intentó salir del balcón pero las manos de Edward cogieron con brusquedad las muñecas de la joven revendiéndola junto a él.

-Isabella espera-dijo el joven aún sujetándola.

-No tengo nada más que hablar con usted Señor Cullen , ¡SUELTEME!-Dijo la joven.

-Bella , lo haré cuando haya escuchado lo que tengo que decirle-contestó él atrayéndola aún más.

-¿BELLA?¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?-le dijo ella hostil.

-Me atrevo a lo que yo quiero atreverme y ahora cállate y escucha lo que tengo que hable de mala manera de las mujeres con mi hermano , el cual está obstinado con que me case , y yo no estaba de acuerdo hasta que la conocí a usted-Bella , te deseo .Me honrarías se consideraras ser mi esposa .Te colmaría con lo que tu quisieras , joyas hermosos vestidos , mis propiedades….-

Ella se quedó paralizada sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-En mi vida e sido insultada de tal…-pero ella no puedo seguir , puesto que él la abrazó sintiendo sus generosos senos en contacto con su pecho varonil y juntando los labios de él con los de ella.

Ella intentaba liberarse , lo que avivó mas el deseo que ardía dentro de Edward , pero de repente Isabella calló inerte en los brazos de él . Edward bajó la guardia , lo que aprovechó ella para darle un golpe en la pierna y salir corriendo hasta el salón , para una vez allí hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en el balcón.

* * *

ESPERO MUCHO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DIGAIS SI OS A GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAP O NO. UN BESO A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. CAPITULO 2

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews , tengo que admitir que si que tendría que ser más cuidadosa con las faltas de ortografía y con algunas otras palabras , lo ocurrido es que pasé el corrector ortográfico del Word y no se por que motivo se eliminaron algunas palabras :S , pero pido perdón , ya que es comprensible que sea incomodo leer de esa manera , pero bueno , os dejo con otro capitulo y otra vez muchísimas gracias a todos . Besos.

CAPITULO 2

Bella y Emmet se marcharon a casa en el carruaje que los había traído a la fiesta .Cuando Bella subió al carruaje miró hacia el balcón y allí vio a Edward , el cual también la miraba fijamente . Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella y está volvió a mirar hacia adelante para marcharse a casa.

Una vez dentro del carruaje Emmet pudo apreciar que algo le pasaba a su hermana , ya que ella estaba mirando fijamente a través de la ventanilla con una expresión en la cara muy poco normal .

-¿Bella se puede saber lo que te pasa ?Te noto un poco nerviosa e incluso enfadada-dijo Emmet mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-Lo que tengo es jaqueca.¡Jaqueca que dejé en el balcón,Emmet ese hombre es insoportable , me propuso matrimonio!

-¿Quién te propuso matrimonio?- preguntó Emmet despreocupado y alegre.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN!, y tuvo el descaro de besarme allá en el balcón.

-Querida hermana , no me andaré con rodeos puesto que los dos ya somos bastante mayorcitos al parecer as topado con un hombre que sabe lo que desea y que intenta obtenerlo por todos los que te ha pedido matrimonio sin conocerte y eso solo quiere decir que te desea y eso no es malo.

-Seguro que me desea , no hace falta que tu me lo digas , ya me lo dijo él pero ninguna palabra de amor.

-Mi pequeña Isabela - dijo Emmet cogiendo su mano -Te contradices tu sola , muchas veces el deseo llega antes que el amor , y lo primero lleva a lo segundo , pero el amor lleva mucho más tiempo que dos días o dos semanas , es un proceso lento y el deseo es un buen inicio .Y parece que Edward Cullen está dispuesto a amarte ya que te pidió matrimonio ; pero en vez de sentirte insultada y enfadada , podías haberlo considerado un cumplido.

-Bueno , de todas maneras y como sea no voy a volver a ver a Edward Cullen ya que regresamos a casa.

Pero Bella aún no podía olvidar el sabor y calor de los labios de Edward con los suyos y la dureza de su virilidad en contacto con la tela de su vestido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Bella y Emmet tomaron un barco que los llevaría de vuelta a casa , ambos se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes pero cuando pasó menos de una hora alguien tocó fuertemente a la puerta del camarote de Bella .

Era Emmet , el cual entró en la habitación con una carta en la mano .

-Bella , me acaban de entregar esta carta , y me temo que no podré desembarcar contigo en que volver con el ejercito , por lo visto necesitan mi presencia en El Cairo .

-¿Pero porque? ¿No te han dado un motivo?-preguntó Bella sorprendida , no podía entender que de pronto su hermano tuviera que marcharse de vuelta al trabajo dejándola sola .

-No lo sé Bella , no me han dicho nada más en la carta , solo que necesitan que acuda , lo siento mucho.-dijo Emmet muy apenado , ya que el echo de separarse tan pronto de su hermana le partía el corazón.

-Pero Emmet no te puedes marchar tan pronto , apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos y ya sabes que en tus ausencias estoy muy triste-

-Lo se pequeña pero no hay otra solución-dijo Emmet acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano .

-Si hay otra solución - dijo Isabella levantándose de golpe de la cama-Iré contigo a El Cairo

-¿Y que se supone que arias tu en Egipto ? ¿ Se puede saber que arias en mi ausencia ? -preguntó Emmet incrédulo

-Emmet iré a El Cairo contigo y no hay más que hablar -dijo zanjando el tema . Y él sabia que llevarle la contraria a Bella no era buena idea , pero tal vez no estaría tan mal pasar más tiempo con ella.

--

A la mañana siguiente Isabella salió a la cubierta a dar un paseo matutino y respirar un poco de aire fresco , se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y miró al horizonte repente una mujer con unos cincuenta años de edad se posicionó a su lado y ambas se sumergieron en una conversación.

Una conversación que resultó ser la respuesta de el porque habían avisado a Emmet de que volviera al trabajo tan repentinamente , ya que la mujer le comentó que su marido era un coronel que también estaba destinado allí y que lo más seguro que él supiese el porqué de la llamada hacia Emmet.

La mujer se marchó y Bella se quedó un rato más allí .

-Bella , no deberías salir sola a cubierta-dijo su hermano Emmet colocándose a su lado - Puede ser peligroso.

-Lo siento Emmet ,tienes razón . Por cierto acabo de mantener una conversación con una mujer , su marido es coronel del ejercito que se encuentra en Egipto , y me ha dicho que él la espera en el puerto cuando desembarquemos y que él sabrá el motivo por l cual te han destinado aquí un mes antes-

-Me parece bien , será interesante conocer a ese hombre , estoy muy intrigado del motivo …-comentó Emmet con preocupación .

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y por fin el barco amarró en el puerto , para más tarde tomar un tren a El Cairo .La mujer anciana acompañó a los dos jóvenes hasta donde se encontraba su marido esperándola .

Ella le comentó lo sucedido y Emmet le dijo que le estaría muy agradecido si le dijera el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí .

-Señor , esperaba que usted me aclarara este asunto - dijo Emmet

-¿Qué? ¿Así que usted señor Swan no sabe porque está aquí?-repuso el anciano-¿trajo sus ordenes?.

-Si señor-este le entregó la carta que recibió y el hombre se quedó más que sorprendido .

El coronel leyó la nota y respondió a Emmet.

-Lo siento mucho hijo- dijo el hombre curtido.-Pero no puedo ayudarte en esto , solo puedo decirte que nosotros no hemos pedido que regreses antes . Tú en Inglaterra ¿ tienes algún enemigo que desee que abandones el país?.

Emmet estaba impresionado pero el le dijo al hombre que no había pensado en eso , pero que él no tenia ningún enemigo en su país .

-Yo soy el Señor Bigley , y les pido por favor que dejen que los invite a una compa en compañía de mi esposa.

Ellos aceptaron gustosos y mientras Emmet y el Señor Bigley charlaban sobre temas del ejército , la Señora Bigley y Bella charlaban también sobre otras cosas.

-Señora Bigley , he oído que en el desierto hay muchos bandoleros peligrosos , y que las tribus de allí esclavizan a sus prisioneros , ¿es eso cierto ?-dijo Bella

-Muy cierto querida , pero no tienes porque temer , las tribus beduinas temen al ejercito de Su Majestad por eso viven en el desierto de Arabia , lejos deL Cairo .

-Gracias Señora , ya me siento más tranquila .

Los señores Bigley los invitaron a la Opera pero ellos realmente estaban demasiado cansados para hacer cualquier cosa , así que agradecieron la invitación a los señores y se marcharon a tomar el tren .

Una vez en él Emmet pidió la cena , pero Bella comió muy poco porque estaba realmente fatigada , asi que se marchó a dormir .

En plena noche Bella despertó y vio una figura enfrente de ella , y pensó que era Emmet , pero ¿ que hacia Emmet a los pies de su cama mirándola fijamente … NO PODIA SER SU HERMANO …

Cuando ella se dio cuenta intentó gritar , pero ya era demasiado tarde , puesto que una mano le tapó la boca impidiéndole hacerlo y fue entonces cuando algo pasó por la mente de Isabella " o dios mío … intenta violarme.."

Intentó escapar del agarre de aquel extraño hombre , pero el la bloqueó paralizándola tumbada en la cama y amordazándola con algo en la boca , también ató sus manos y sus pies y colocándole un saco en la cabeza la cargó en brazos y se la llevó fuera del tren que justamente en ese momento estaba parado.

Ella sintió que su raptor la colocaba sobre algún lugar , y por lo que ella pudo notar , el lugar donde la colocó era un caballo .

Mientras el hombre subía al mismo caballo donde la había colocado escucho que este intercambiaba unas palabras en un idioma nativo con otro hombre el cual rió estrepitosamente .Al poner el caballo en marcha su secuestrador puso una mano en la espalda de Bella ; ella pensó que tal vez él no quisiera que se cayera y se hiciera daño , pero de repente mientras se dirigían a alguna parte cientos de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Bella

"¿Me llevarán al desierto? ¿Me lleva allí para violarme? Pobre Emmet se sentirá culpable . ¿Por qué se me tenía que ocurrir salir de Londres"

Tras un largo trayecto los caballos pararon y unos brazos cogieron a Bella y la depositaron en el suelo , pero el miedo y el cansancio que tenia la joven en el cuerpo no la dejaban mantenerse en pié , con lo que fue llevada en brazos hasta el interior de una tienda

Allí el hombre que ella suponía la había raptado del tren la desató de pies y manos , le quitó el saco de la cabeza y le quitó la mordaza .

Bella sabía que era inútil gritar ya que estaban en medio del desierto y nadie la iba a ayudar .

Cuando su vista se aclaró y enfocó intento mirar el rostro de aquel hombre , pero no pude verle la cara , ya que la tenía cubierta por una especie de turbante que le tapaba todo el rostro y que solo dejaba ver sus ojos(KUFIYAH) , unos ojos que a ella le parecían muy familiares y muy poco de un color verde muy intenso , lo cual le resultó muy raro .

El hombre le entregó algunas frutas en un plato queso y pan junto con un poco de agua para que comiera algo , y Bella loa agradeció mucho , ya que no había casi cenado y ahora tenia mucho apetito .

En parte le agradecía a su secuestrador que la " cuidara " por decirlo de alguna forma .

Cuando Bella comenzó a comer apresuradamente el hombre salió de la tienda y empezó a hablar en ese dialecto desconocido para Bella y un rato después otro hombre de tez muy oscura entró a la tienda donde se encontraba la joven , arrebatándole el plato y el recipiente de agua.

El hombre alto de ojos verdes volvió a entrar en la tienda cuando el otro hombre salió y acogiéndola de nuevo en brazos la saco de la tienda y la deposito a la sobra de un pequeña arbusto donde la arena era mas fría .

Bella pudo observar que ahora habían mas hombres habían cinco sin contar al de ojos verdes . Dos de los cinco llevaban pistola y los otros tres se dedicaron a desmontar la tienda mientras que su secuestrador daba agua y pienso a los caballos.

Cundo recogieron todo su secuestrador la volvió a subir en caballo y partieron en un viaje durante 3 días.

Bella pudo apreciar que a medido que avanzaban la temperatura iba diminuyendo , lo que le ayudó a deducir que tal vez estaban adentrándose cerca de las montañas del desierto.

* * *

Tras los tres días de viaje .los caballos volvieron a pararse y tras volver a ser colocada en la arena pude ver varias tiendas similares a la cual la habían metido tres días atrás .

Unas eran de tamaño mediano en comparación en la que estuvo ella menos una que era de tamaño descomunal . El hombre alto de ojos verdes gritó algo en ese dialecto y personas empezaron a salir de las tiendas . Los hombres que iban saliendo se colocaron alrededor de su secuestrador de ojos verdes riendo a carcajada limpia y alta mientras él les hablaba .

Y por otro lado las mujeres agrupadas en otro grupo que los hombres cuchicheaban entre ellas y la miraban con ojos de curiosidad y desprecio .

Bella levantó su camisón y comenzó a correr , pero el hombre consiguió atraparla y hacerla regresar al campamento mientras esta lloraba .

Ante el lloro de la joven el hombre rió y la metió en esa tienda de tamaño descomunal .

La colocó sobre un diván sin respaldo y ella se encogió , cogiendo con sus brazos sus piernas y hundiendo un poco su barbilla entre las la mirada ella inspeccionó la tienda , la cual era muy bella. Preciosas y coloridas alfombras cubrían el suelo , en el centro de la tienda un gran fuego daba calor a la fría temperatura de esa parte del desierto y por algunas partes de la tienda habían telas de colores muy brillantes.

Cuando se fijó más vio que el amplio espacio de la tienda estaba distribuido como en habitaciones , pude ver en el centro del lugar donde se encontraba una amplia mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor y encima de esta mesa algunos libros , también pudo ver que había algunos divanes mas distribuidos por la habitación con increíbles y exóticos cojines en estos divanes y por algunas zonas del suelo.

Isabella observó a su raptor , el cual se encontraba de espaldas a ella , y pudo ver como este hombre se quitaba la kufiyah y la chilaba y las guardó en una especie de pequeño armario.

Pudo ver que el hombre bestia unos pantalones blancos bastante anchos al igual que una camisa del mismo color , pero la joven se impresionó cuando el hombre le habló en su idioma.

-Bella , veo que va a ser difícil manejarte , pero ahora estás aquí y me perteneces-

Al oír esto los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de manera descomunal y pude ver como el hombre se daba la vuelta y la miraba a los ojos.

-No sabes el tiempo que e esperado a ver esa expresión en tu angelical rostro , llevo esperándolo desde que te fuiste de Londres-dijo él hombre .

-¡EDWARD CULLEN , ¿ COMO SE ATREVE A RAPTARME Y TRAERME A ESTE LUGAR APARTADO DE LA BUENA VOLUNTAD DE DIOS ? MI HERMANO LO MATARÁ!- grito encolerizada la joven poniéndose de pie.

-Veo que no me tienes miedo - dijo Edward-eso me gusta , me hubiera disgustado verte rogar y pedir clemencia - rió secamente Edward.

-Ni muerta te daría ese placer -dijo ella encarándose más a Edward mientras sus cabellos se alborotaban del todo y caían por su espalda hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas.

-Si lo que quieres es un rescate por mí , mi hermano te dará lo que desees -dijo Bella preguntándose el porque le parecía ese hombre tan atractivo incluso después de haberla secuestrado.

-Imagino que debo aclararte porque te traje aquí…-dijo el rodeándola y examinándola de arriba abajo con la mirada.-No suelo dar explicaciones a nadie pero supongo que debo hacerlo .Cuando la vi en el baile me quedé prendado de usted Bella , provocaste una gran pasión en mi , así que te propuse matrimonio y tu me rechazaste , así que se me ocurrió arreglar todo lo referente a tu hermano para tenerte aquí , puesto que en el desierto los secuestros son normales y en Londres no hubiera tenido tan fácil raptarte.

-¡¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO AHORA ME CASE CONTIGO?!- preguntó Bella encolerizada enfrente de él .

Edward la acerco tirando de sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente le dijo mientras reía:

-¿y que te hace pensar que ahora que te tengo aquí quiero que te cases conmigo? Tu ya me has rechazado una vez ¿ no lo recuerdas? Ahora te tendré aquí no como mi esposa … si no como mi esclava .-dijo sobriamente resaltando la palabra esclava.

-¿Tu esclava ? Yo no seré esclava de nadie , antes prefiero morirme -dijo ella intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Crees que te permitiré suicidarte ahora que te tengo aquí junto a mí ?- dijo con voz ronca.

Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo y junto sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso apasionado y tórrido .

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Le gustaba que ese hombre la besara? NO eso era imposible , ella odiaba a Edward… pero si no ¿Por qué sentía esas sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando el la tocaba o besaba.

Isabella sintió como todo su cuerpo se le aflojaba , pero antes de poder darle otra patada en la pierna a Edward este la levanto en brazos.

-¿crees que volveré a caer Bella? Ese truco ya me lo conozco - dijo el joven con voz divertida mientras la pasaba por los cortinajes de hermosos y llamativos colores para llevarla a su lecho.

Cuando ella entendió su intención comenzó a luchar fieramente , pero él la arrojó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado .Isabella le golpeó el cuerpo con los puños y Edward le sujeto los brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella con una mano para dejarla inmovilizada

-Creo que ahora comprobaré si tu cuerpo está a la altura de tu rostro-susurró Edward en el oído de Bella .

Edward desató la tunica que Bella llevaba y puso una pierna sobre el cuerpo de la joven para inmovilizarla del todo y evitar sus movimientos y de esta manera de un solo tirón desgarró su camisón.

Bella gritó pero el la calló con un beso , y la lengua de Edward se introdujo en la boca de la joven buscando respuesta de la lengua de Isabella .

* * *

HOLA A TODOS ¡¡¡¡ ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE ESTE OS GUSTE MAS QUE EL ANTERIOR ;) NO ME ODIEIS POR DEJARLO ASÍ , DE ESTA MANERA ES MEJOR … NO ES BUENO SOLTARLO TODO DE GOLPE JEJEJE PERO TRANQUILOS MAÑANA MISMO SI OS PORTAIS BIEN TENDREÍS EL PORXIMO CAP LO PROMETO … MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN OTRA VEZ POR LOS REVIEWS

NESSIBELLA


	4. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

Edward comenzó a buscar la lengua de Isabella rudamente pero después el beso fue más gentil y ella se sentía cada vez mas aturdida .Edward acarició con una mano los senos redondos y perfectos de ella mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cadera de ella. Los labios de Edward bajaron desde la boca de la chica hasta su cuello haciéndola jadear de ardiente frenesí.

Él la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción para poder ver la expresión de Bella, la cual tenía la mirada desorientada.

-Eres aún más bella de lo que me había imaginado, tu cuerpo está hecho para el amor. Te deseo Bella -murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

Tras decir esto, el joven bajó su boca hasta los senos de Isabela para succionar uno de sus pezones con su boca, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro seno que se encontraba libre de fue cuando Isabella se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba lleno de un fuego muy intenso, pero ella debía decirle algo para pararlo ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza física para apartarlo.

-Señor Cullen, usted no es un caballero ¿Tiene que violarme contra mi voluntad sabiendo como le odio?

Él la miró a los ojos y Isabella pudo apreciar que la lujuria que había antes en esos ojos verdes se iba sustituyendo por puro coraje e ira.

Edward la soltó y se puso depie enfrente de la cama observándola para así poder apreciarla mejor.

-Nunca pretendí ser un caballero, pero no te violaré.Cuando hagamos el amor será porque tu lo desees tanto como yo. Y lo desearás Isabela, te lo prometo.

-¡NUNCA!-Gritó Isabella cubriéndose el cuerpo con lo poco que quedaba de su bata rasgada-Jamás te desearé, le odio señor Cullen, con todo mi ser.

-Ya veremos Bella - dijo el joven volviéndose.

-¿Dejarás de llamarme Bella? No tienes confianza conmigo para tomate esas libertades, así que llamame por mi nombre - protestó Bella, pero él ya había salido de la tienda.

Isabella se colocó sobre su cuerpo lo poco que quedaba de camisón y se ató alrededor de su cuerpo el camisón .Mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas, Isabella comenzó a pensar sobre o que él le había dicho. No la violaría .Si era un hombre que cumplía su palabra entonces ella podía estar segura ¿Pero porque debería desear a ese hombre? EL deseo es un sentimiento masculino, no femenino.

¿Pero y si él no cumplía su palabra? Isabella no tenía fuerzas suficientes para contenerlo si el la tomaba por la fuerza. ¿Y que se supone que hacia el en Egipto? Se comportaba como si hubiera nacido allí al parecer la tribu lo respetaba, como si fuera un miembro importante de esta.

Cuando ella pensó en todo lo que había hecho Edward Cullen para atraerla hasta aquí Isabella volvió a enfurecerse, prácticamente había viajado a través de todo el océano para ahora convertirse en la esclava de un hombree un hombre al que odiaba con toda su alma, pero tras mucho pensar Isabella se quedó al fin profundamente dormida en el lecho e Edward

* * *

Edward pensó que Bella podía ser una perversa víbora cuando se lo proponía le llegaría la hora de reconocer que ella también lo deseaba a él, y Edward estaría allí en ese momento esperándolo con impaciencia.

Cuando salió de la tienda ya era muy tarde, pero Edward se marchó a visitar a su padre, el jeque Carlise Alhamar, ya que el anciano estaba esperándole.

Su padre fue el jefe de la tribu durante más de treinta y cinco años, y había raptado a su esposa, una dama inglesa igual que Isabella.

La mujer era la madre de Edward y Jasper, se llamaba Esme, pero la dura vida del desierto la desgastó rápido y tras algunos años viviendo con Carlise, este la dejo irse con sus hijos a petición de ella, solo por que la amaba y sabia que ella en el desierto no era feliz aunque estuviera con el hombre que amaba.

Pero a pesar de que la dejó ir por amor le puso una condición, que una vez que sus hijos cumplieran la mayoría de edad volvieran a Egipto si ellos así lo querían.

A la muerte de su madre Edward heredó la gran propiedad que pertenecía a Esme , la cual estaba custodiada por los administradores de los Cullen , ya que a Edward no le gustaba la ciudad , prefería la vida nómada de la tribu de su padre.

Él había seguido los mismos pasos de su padre , se había vuelto loco por una chica londinense a la cual raptó para llevárselo al desierto .

Edward siguió todos los pasos de los hermanos Swann desde que llegaron al muelle y embarcaron . Después de que ellos tomaran el tren les pidió a dos de sus mejores amigos Saadi y Ahmad que le ayudaran a secuestrar a la chica una vez dentro del tren.

Edward tenía un medio hermano por parte de padre llamado James , el cual hubiese sido el jeque de la tribu si Edward se hubiera quedado en Londres.

Edward aún vivía al estilo nómada en la tribu , con escasos muebles , pero aun recordaba como su padre se había reído de él cuando antes de traer a Isabella lo había visto acarrear una cama a trabes de las montañas del desierto .

-De modo Abu , que aún eres inglés . Creí que después de tanto tiempo ya te habías acostumbrado- recordó Edward.

Abú era de la manera en la que la gente de la tribu lo llamaba , era como su nombre árabe y de echo lo era.

Cuando Edward entró a la tienda de su padre lo vio sentado en el suelo sobre unas pieles de oveja mientras fumaba tabaco en pipa

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido Abu .Me han hablado de la mujer a la que has traído aquí esta noche ¿es tu mujer?-preguntó el anciano de avanzada edad.

-lo será padre , pronto lo será.La conocí en Londres y supe que tenía que ser me rechaza pero no necesitaré mucho tiempo para domarla.

Carlise se echo a reír soltando el humo de sus pulmones.

-Eres realmente hijo raptado a una mujer , como yo hice con tu madre .Ella también me rechazó al principio , pero creo que acabó amándome como yo a ella .Tal vez me deis nietos antes de que yo me valla al otro mundo .

-Tal vez padre , ya veremos .Mañana la traeré para que la conozcas , ahora debo regresar-dijo Edward saliendo de la tienda

Al volver a su gran tienda vio que sobre la mesa había un gran cuenco de comida , así que se dispuso a comer y a pensar .

No podía esperar mucho a que se entregara a él , ella lo enloquecía como ninguna mujer lo había hecho ó los pechos de Isabella bajo sus caricias , si minúscula cintura , su pálida piel , sus piernas bien torneadas y finas.

Tal vez darle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbrase ayudaría a que se entregara a él mas fá día sería suficiente.

Él comenzó a desvestirse a los pies de la cama y se Sumergió en las mantas con estaba acomodada de manera que le daba la espalda y a él cada vez le tentaba más la idea de apartar las mantas que tenía sobre ella y desnudarla de nuevo para poder admirar de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica , pero esto supondría volver a enfrentarse ala cólera de Isabella , y él no tenía fuerzas para volver a enfrascarse en una discusión con una mujer.Y él estaba deseoso de ver como reaccionaba Bella cuando despertara por la mañana y lo encontrara en la cama .

* * *

A la mañana siguiente , Isabella comenzó a despertar con una sonrisa en los labios , ya que había estado soñando que corría por los prados del jardín de su casa con su hermoso caballo negro , pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vid al hombre que dormía junto a ella.

Se enfureció de sobremanera , nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría que compartir lecho con ese hombre tan despreciable.

Ella salió de la cama cuidadosamente , y una vez que estuvo fuera volvió mirar a Edward y pensó para sus adentros como podía tener esa expresión tan angelical cuando dormía y ser tan bárbaro cuando estaba despierto.

Ella rodeó la cama y apartó las cortinas para acceder a la tienda principal que hacia función de comedor y salón.

Cuando estuvo en la tienda principal su estomago rugió y fue cuando se acordó que no había probado bocado desde que llegó al campamento , pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo hambrienta que estaba , debía aprovechar que Edward estaba dormido para salir corriendo de ese lugar y así poder escapar para encontrar a su hermano .

Salió cuidadosamente de la tienda y miró su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca , pero para suerte de Bella no había nadie por los alrededores , así que ella empezó a cruzar el campamento y cuando vio que dejo la ultima tienda atrás comenzó correr tan rápido como sus piernas y pies se lo permitían , pero la caliente arena le quemaba los pies , lo que ralentizaba algo la huída .

Pero todas sus esperazas desaparecieron cuando escucha el relinche y el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose cada vez más rápido hacia ella . Isabella miró hacia atrás y pude ver la imponente figura de Edward que montaba el caballo que cada vez se acercaba más

MALIDITO SEAS -DIJO Bella en voz alta-"¿Cómo me ha podido encontrar tan pronto?"

Edward paró el caballo al lado de Bella y la miro con furia , una furia que oscurecía esos claros ojos verdes .La mirada de Edward asustó a Bella de tal manera que a ella le entraron ganas de llorar , pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

-¿Maldito sea?¡Y encima de maldices! A mí me han despertado de un profundo y placentero sueño diciéndome que habías salido huyendo . ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿tengo que atarte a mi cama para asegurarme de que no escapas mientras duermo?¿eso tengo que hacer?-le dijo Edward chillando encolerizado.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! -gritó ella.

-Isabella , te dije una vez que yo hago lo que me plazca - bajó del caballo con un movimiento muy ágil y la asió por los hombros con total brutalidad a la vez que la sacudía brutalmente ¡DEBERIA CASTIGARTE DURAMENTE POR HUIR DE MI! ¡ESO ES LO QUE UN ARABE HACE CON SU MUJER CUANDO LO DESOBEDECE!.

-No soy tu mujer y jamás lo seré , no tienes derecho a tratarme así .

-En eso te equivocas pequeña fierecilla , eres y seguirás SINDO mi mujer hasta que me canse de ti-

-No tienes derecho retenerme aquí , no te pertenezco nos hoy nada tuyo .

-Por si no te has dado cuenta no soy un hombre nada civilizado , y te guste o no te tendré aquí conmigo y si tengo que atarte a la cama lo aré , de eso no dudes.-dijo Edward fríamente .

La alzó y la depositó a lomos de su caballo .

-¿ porque debo viajar así?-preguntó Bella indignada.

-Yo creo que es necesario que aceptes un castigo tan vengo , te mereces uno mucho peor

Edward montó detrás de Bella y cuando esta comenzó a debatirse y a moverse el joven descargó su gran y pesada mano sobre las nalgas de Isabella , la cual dejó de moverse y comenzó a maldecir en silencio .

Llegaría el momento en que ella gozaría con l sufrimiento de Edward , como él estaba disfrutando del suyo.

Cuando llegaron , Edward bajó del caballo y consigo a Bella arrastrándole asta dentro de la tienda. Ella se sentó sobre uno de los grandes cojines que había en el suelo y esperó a que sucediera algo .

vio a Edward que hablaba algo que alguna persona de fuera y cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Bella .

-He ordenado que traigan comida ¿tendrás hambre no?-preguntó Edward con una voz no tan dura .

-No - mintió Bella

Pero cuando una joven entró con una fuente llena de comida Isabella no pudo evitar empezar a comer.

Edward terminó de comer antes que ella y se recostó en un diván que había tras la joven . Esta seguía comiendo y sintió las manos de Edward que tocaban sus rizos castaños.

-¿Desearías bañarte querida?-preguntó Edward mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de la muchacha

Bella no poda negar que le hubiera encantado un bañ tomo esto como un sí y comenzó a sacar unas toallas y una pastilla d jabón perfumado , tras coger esto salio de la tienda , regresando con una blusa una falda y unas zapatillas para Bella .

Cuando volvió a la tienda cogió la mano de Bella , la cual esta se la dio a regañadientes y empezaron a subir un sendero .

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó bella curiosa.

Pero el la asió nuevamente del brazo y siguió caminando.

-¿querías bañarte no?-preguntó Edward mientras la llevaba a un claro rodeado por árboles.

La lluvia de la región había provocado un estanque en una zona del caro , y ese lugar era muy hermoso , pero a Bella le hubiera gustado saber porque la llevó allí.

-¿no pretenderás que me bañe aquí no?

-Mira Bella , no estas en Londres donde puedes tomar un gran baño de agua tibia preparado por criadas , tendrás que bañarte aquí como todos .

-Esta bien - contestó la chica - necesito bañarme tras un viaje tan horrible , muchas gracias señor Cullen , ahora márchese - exigió Bella.

-No señorita mía . No tengo la más minima intención de moverme de aquí .

Se sentó sobre un tronco y cruzó perezosamente sus piernas y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Bella

-No querrá decir que se quedará ahí y …contemplarme.

-Es exactamente lo que pretendo modo que si deseas bañarte adelante .

Él la miraba divertido co una sonrisa perversa y divertida.

-Bien , pues por lo menos tenga la amabilidad y la decencia de darse la vuelta.-dijo enfadada.

-Ah Bella , tendrás que entender que no permitiré que me niegues el placer de ver tu cuerpo desnudo , aunque todavía no lo allá poseído.

Bella lo miró y sus ojos marrones ahora era negros a causa del enfado .

-Le odio - dijo una Bella muy indignada.

Entonces Bella con manos temblorosas cogió el cinturón de la tunica y la desabrochó , dejándola caer al suelo junto con su camisón desgarrado , cuando las apartó las alejó de ella y se sumergió en el agua tan rápido y tan profundo como pudo con el fin de ocultar sus pechos.

Ella no quería complacerlo , si podía ó de espaldas a Edward y s lavó con aguas muy sumergió en el agua para mojar y lavar sus cabellos con la pastilla de jabón , pero cuando salió fuera del agua miró disimuladamente hacia atrás para poder ver a Edward , pero entonces escuchó un chapoteo , y se volvió bruscamente en dirección a la orilla para ver donde estaba Edward , pero solo pudo ver sus ropas en el suelo , entonces el joven salió del agua justamente delante de ella .

Edward se sacudió los rubios cabellos mojados e intentó abrazarla , entonces ella le lanzó la pastilla de jabón y salió corriendo mientras escuchaba la risa divertida de Edward.

Isabella se sentó en la arena y empezó a cepillarse los cabellos con los dedos intentando desenredarlo cuando Edward llegó por atrás .

-¿te sientes mejor ahora querida?-dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Ella intentó no mirarlo ni hablarle , pero no pudo contener la curiosidad.

-¿Edward que es lo que hace usted en esta región?¿Y porque esta gente parece que lo conozca tan bien ?

-Ya me parecía extraño que no lo preguntaras - dijo-Este es el pueblo de mi padre.

-¿su padre? Usted es Ingles.

-Solo por parte de madre preciosa y árabe por parte de padre.

-¿y su padre vive aquí?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Claro , esta es su tribu , lo conocerás después-dijo despreocupado.

-Seguramente su padre no acepta que me halla raptado …-dijo ella intentando convencerse de que si era así , el padre de Edward tal vez la ayudaría .

-Todavía no te e echo nada …pero si , mi padre está de acuerdo y lo aprueba -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-Preciosa y feroz Isabella-dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón obligándola a mirarlo-Todavía olvidas que ya no estas en tu civilizado Londres .Mi pueblo está acostumbrado a tomar lo que desea , al Igua que yo .

Ambos volvieron a la tienda pero allí él la dejó salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba él y lo vio subir en su caballo .Corrió hacia él y le aferró al pierna con las manos.

-¡A DONDE VA?-PREGUNTÓ

-Volveré en poco tiempo.

-¿Pero que debo hacer mientras usted está ausente?-contestó ella nerviosa.

-Bella que pregunta más absurda , has lo que las mujeres suelen hacer cuando están solas-contestó el arrogante.

-A por supuesto Señor Cullen -dijo sarcástica-Puedo utilizar el cuarto de costura o si usted lo desea puedo limpiar la biblioteca o tal vez si lo desea el señor ocuparme d su correspondencia-

-Isabella , el sarcasmo no te sienta nada bien -dijo Edward irritado

-claro , usted es mejor autoridad que yo para decidir que me conviene.

-Isabella puedes comportarte como te plazca en la tienda ,pero delante de la gente debes mostrarme respeto .

-¡respeto!-ella lo miró divertida-¿desea que me respete después del modo en que me trató?

-En este país cuando una mujer le falta al respeto a su marido se le castiga físicamente -dijo encolerizado.

-Usted no es mi marido - le corrigió Isabella.

-No pero tengo los mismos derechos que un marido .Soy tu amo y me perteneces . Será mejor que asumas ya que eres mi si deseas que busque un látigo y te desnuda en publico para azotarte con mucho gusto te complaceré.Si no es así vete a mi tienda y espérame cuando vuelva.

Ella no esperó para comprobar si sus advertencias se cumplían así que se marchó enseguida bajo la mirada de furia de Edward.

Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar , por lo visto ahora también debía temer a los golpes de Edward aparte de la violación , pero lo que ella n entendía es que ese diablo pedía respeto cuando a ella no se lo daba .No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en la cama.

Pero el sueño no le duró mucho ya que una energética palmada en el trasero la despertó.Se volvió bruscamente y vio a Edward a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados y devorándola con la mirada.

-Gatita pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo en esta cama ¿Deseas que te muestre otro modo de usarla?

Ella lo miró desafiante , ahora entendía mas rápidamente las groseras alusiones sexuales de este hombre.

-Señor Cullen , estoy segura de que puedo prescindir de esas clases de conocimientos.

Ella bajó de la cama colocándose en el lado opuesto a donde estaba él , de esta manera se sentía mas segura para enfrentarse a sus ataques e insinuaciones.

-Bueno tranquila , de todas formas pronto aprenderás - dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.Y prefiero que me llames Edward o Abu , que es como me llaman aquí , es hora de prescindir de los formalismos - finalizó Edward.

-Bueno pues resulta que yo preferiría seguir usándolos , así por lo menos la gente de aquí sabrá que no esto aquí voluntariamente .

-lo saben ya querida , pero también saben que no soy un hombre al que se le pueda dejar esperándose supone que fuiste desvirgada ás eso ocurra esta noche -dijo divertido.

-Pero usted -dijo Bella-me prometió que no me violaría-concluyó .

-Y no lo are , soy un hombre de palabra y siempre cumplo mis promesas .No tendré que violarte , te entregarás ami porque me seas tanto como yo a ti aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

-Jamás lo desearé , ya se lo dije …está loco , es un bárbaro incivilizado …-ella salió de la habitación apartando las cortinas hacia la tienda central y siguió maldiciéndolo en voz alta , pero todo lo que le dijo se volvió arrepentimiento cundo vio lo que había encima de la mesa ;habían dos pilas de libros , muchas telas de todo tipo y colores para coser junto co los accesorios necesarios de confección y junto a estos peines y cepillos con un espejo de marfil tallado .

El corazón se le ablandó , puesto que al parecer el había traído todo esto para ella .

-¿todo esto es para mi?-preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno … la verdad es que si que lo era … pero no se si te lo puedes quedar después de cómo me has tratado.

-Ho por favor Edward … si no tengo nada con que distraerme moriré de aburrimiento-suplicó la chica .

-Quizás deberías darme algo a cambio-dijo con voz ronca.

-Sabes que no puedo .¿Por qué me torturas así?-preguntó la joven desesperada.

-Querida te apresuras a sacar conclusiones…lo que había pensado era un beso…un beso honesto , con un poco de sentimiento.

Ella miró hacia las pilas de libros y pensó por unos segundos ¿Qué daño podía hacer darle un beso?

Se acercó a él con los ojos cerrados , pero Edward no se movió , ella abrió los ojos y vio la expresión divertida del chico.

-Señorita le pedí que usted me diera el beso , y que me lo diera con un poco de calor al ser posible . Si no es mucho pedir -dijo burlón.

Tras un momento de vacilación Isabella entrelazó los brazos en el cuello del joven y atrajo hacia ella los labios de Edward.

El beso por parte de ella empezó suave , pero luego el lo volvió más dominante.

En el cuerpo de Bella se formaron unas cosquillas y un calor que ella no reconocía , y a causa de esto ella no rechazó que él continuara besándola.

El la abrazó fuertemente levantándola del suelo y sus labios empezaron bajar por el cuello de la muchacha a lo que ella tampoco puso resistencia .Ella podía notar la fuerte y grande erección de Edward lo que aumentó más el acalorado momento.

El la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación pero ella empezó a luchar.

-Solo pidió un favor suélteme-rogó

-¡MALDICIÓN MUJER!-Rugió EDWARD FURIOSO-Llegará el día en que te doblegues ante mí y te entregues ..Te lo prometo.

La depositó en el suelo y salió como una fiera hacia fuera .Isabella se sintió victoriosa de nuevo , pero no sabia cuanto más iba a poder evitar que ella no esperaba es la sensación de vacía que Edward dejó en ella cuando se marchó , al igual que también la dejo con ganas de algo más pero no sabia que … se sentía vacía y con ganas de ir un poco más lejos.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAA . MADRE MIA ESTE CAP SE HIZO MUY LARGO xD ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE REVIEWS PARA SABER BVUESTRA OPINION , TANTO COMO SI OS HA GUSTADO COMO SI NO DECIRMELO PORFAVOR OK?????

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ;=) OS DOY LAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON. NO SEAIS DESESPERADOS …EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS QUEREIS LLEGARÁ JAJAJAJAJA .ACTUALIZARÉ MAÑANA LO MÁS SEGURO PERO NO SE SI SERÁ TAN LARGO : s .

OSSSS QUIEROOOOOOOOO . UN BESOOOO A TODOSSSSSSSSSS

NESSIBELA


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Tras unos minutos fuera Edward entró de nuevo a la tienda con una mujer tras él que llevaba la comida.

-Ahora comeremos y más tarde conocerás a mi á esperándonos.

-¿No sería posible retrasar la vista con tu padre hasta que yo pueda llevar algo más adecuado?-dijo la joven con sumo cuidado.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-mi padre siempre a vivido aquí , no está acostumbrado a los lujosos vestidos , lo que llevas es muy apropiado para la ocasión.

-¿Y de quién son estas ropas?¿te tu ultima amante no?-preguntó Bella de manera agria.

-Tienes la legua uy afilada mujer , y para tu saber esas ropas son la chica que a traído la comida Ángela Amine , ella es la esposa de uno de mis primos lejanos Syed.

Isabella quiso meter la cabeza bajo la tierra porque se sentía muy avergonzada.

-¿vamos? Nos está esperando

Él la guió hasta la tienda de su padre y comenzó a hablar.

-Padre , te presento a Isabella Swan .Isabella este es mi padre Carlisle Alhamar , el jeque de esta tribu.

-Abu no debes llamarme así , ahora l jeque eres tú.

-Así que esta es la mujer sin la que no podías vivir-dijo Carlisle mirando a Bella.-si comprendo porque la admirarte es un placer , confío en que me darás muchos hermosos nietos antes de que yo muera.

-Nietos .. Dios mío yo…-empezó la joven

-No digas más -dijo Edward con una mirada hostil como retándola a que lo desobedeciera .

-Esta bien Abu .. Veo que tu mujer tiene mucho carácter , tu madre era igual cuando llegó aquí … y en más de una ocasión tuve que castigarla…bueno podéis retiraros…querréis estar solos-dijo el jeque Carlisle .

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la tienda y Bella tuvo que aguantarse en su interior todo lo que quería soltar hasta que llegaron a la tienda.

-No le daré nietos , que te quede claro-dijo Bella soltando la mano de Edward y mirándolo co enfado

_¿Qué? -dijo el joven riendo a carcajadas-Solo es el sueño de un anciano, aunque no pretendo que me des hijos , no te traje aquí para eso.

-¿y entonces porque me trajiste?-preguntó la joven

-Bella ya te lo dije , estas aquí para mi te deseo-dijo sencillamente

El le ofreció la mano y ella se apartó intentando cambiar de tema movida por el miedo.

-¿Dónde puedo guardar lo que me trajiste?-preguntó para distraerlo.

-Te traeré un armario mañana .Por ahora déjalos donde está,vamos a la cama-dijo caminando el joven hacia el dormitorio.

-Todavía no a anochecido del todo y no estoy cansada.Y no voy a dormir contigo .No puedes obligarme.-La muchacha se sentó en un diván y comenzó a deshacerse las trenzas

-Querida , no dije que nos fuéramos a acostar a dormir -sonrió el con gesto perverso. Y la cogió en brazos adentrándola en el dormitorio y arrojándola sobre la cama .

-¡NO1-exclame Bella-¡Déjame ahora mismo!.

-te dije que estabas aquí para complacerme , así que ahora desnúdate Isabella-ordenó Edward.

-No haré nada de eso- dijo Isabella mientras salía de la cama , pero fue un intento útil , ya que Edward la devolvió en un instante al centro del lecho y con las rodillas le sujetó las caderas.

Le pasó la blusa por la cabeza y con una mano le sostuvo os brazos por encima de la cabeza de la joven e hizo que girara sobre si misma para quitarle la falda..

-No dejaré que me hagas esto , no lo toleraré - dijo la joven tratando desesperadamente de apartarlo.

Edward rió muy divertido.

-Querida , cuando aprenderás que yo soy el amo aquí y tu la que deseo hacer lo hago.

Edward vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Bella pero no se detuvo.

-Maldita seas Bella , te prometí que no te violaría , pero no dije nada sobre besarte o tocarte en tu que ahora estate quieta-gritó duramente Edward.

El chico posó sus labios sobre los de la joven

Edward la besó largo y brutal.Y ella experimentaba una sensación muy extraña ¿ le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo? Sentía sus pechos extrañamente vivos al igual que su vientre y su cuerpo entero.

Edward se separó un poco de ella para quitarse sus propias ropas , que caían prenda por prenda al suelo.

A Bella se le agrandaron los ojos cuando vio el perfecto cuerpo de Edward , parecía estar tallado a lo examinó también con la mirada de arriba abajo , admirando sus marcados y bien definidos músculos, hasta que vio su miembro excitado por el deseo.

El miedo se empezó a apoderar otra vez de Bella y saltó de la cama nuevamente para poder Edward agarrando la larga trenza castaña de la joven la obligo a caer en sus brazos.

-No tienes que temer de mí-dijo Edward empujándola a la cama

El se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y fundió de nuevo sus labios con los de ella , pero Isabela seguía intentando liberarse de él , por lo que volvió sujetar con fuerza los brazos de la joven sobre su cabeza.

-No te resistas y goza con lo que yo te haga-murmuró con voz ronca mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la joven .

Edward dejó el cuello de la chica y se deleito con sus pechos, suppcioando los pezones erectos de la joven .

Mientras continuaba deleitándose con los pechos de la joven , poso una de sus manos libres en uno de los muslos de la joven , esa mano fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó al triangulo castaño que Isabella guardaba entre sus piernas.él empezó a acariciarle en esa zona y Bella como respuesta gimió y le rogó que parara .

-Bella , no he hecho mas que comenzar-murmuró el separando las piernas de Isabella con una de sus rodillas.

Una oleada de fuego se fundió con el cuerpo de Bella cuando Edward de acariciaba la entrepierna , pero los gritos de esta fueron acallados por la boca de él , pasando a ser leves gemidos ahogados

Ahora Bella no quería que él se detuviera , si no que quería seguir para ver como terminaba todo esto.

Edward soltó el agarre de los brazos de la chica y deslizó su cuerpo sobre le de Bella . Él le cogió la cabeza con su dos grandes manos y la devoró en un hambriento beso.Y ante ese acercamiento tan próximo de sus dos cuerpos , ella pudo sentir su gran masculinidad aplastando su vientre.

Sintió que él comenzaba a penetrarla Edward se detuvo y la miró a los ojos

-Te dese Bella - eres mía y deseo hacerte el amor ¿deseas ahora que pare?-él la miraba sonriente porque sabia que estaba triunfando.-Dímelo Bella , dime que no me detenga.

Ella lo odiaba , pero no podía permitir que el la rodeo que cuello con los brazos y le acerco más a un la cara a la de ella.

-No te detengas-murmuró jadeante

Sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando el la penetró profundamente .

Los labios de Edward ahogaron los gritos doloridos de Bella mientras ella un día sus uñas en su espalda.

-Lo siento Bella , era te prometo que no volverá a dolerte…

Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de Bella , y él tenía razón , no le volvió a doler si no que el placer que Bella sentía se acentuó cuando este aumentó el ritmo .

Bella se abandonó por completo al amor y respondió a cada movimiento que Edward le daba moviendo su cadera .

Él la elevó cada vez a alturas más elevadas hasta que ella , con los ojos desorbitados sentía que se unía a ese hombre al que tanto odiaba .

Edward le reveló un placer cuya existencia ella jamás había conocido .pero ahora que yacía agotada al lado de Edward lo odiaba ahora mucho más que antes.

Se maldijo porque se había mostrado débil , se prometió nunca más entregarse a él .

A la mañana siguiente ella abrió los ojos y pude ver como Edward la miraba con una expresión inescrutable .

-Bella , jamás renunciaré a ti , siempre serás mía-le dijo él mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo , haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara apoyada en el hombro de él-Y te advierto una cosa pequeña ó él -Si alguna vez intentas huir te perseguiré , te encontraré y a latigazos te arrancaré la piel de la lo prometo.

Bella se quedó en silencio por las palabras que Edward le había dicho y pronto escuchó la respiración de Edward que se había vuelto a dormir.

Ella bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarle , cogió una túnica de Edward se la puso y salió fuera de la darse un baño porque estaba llena de sudor y tenía el pelo enredado.

Mientras se estaba adentrando en el lago , ella empezó a pensar que tal vez debería haber cogido uno de los caballos del corral y haber escapado…pero tampoco quería arriesgarse en saber si Edward era capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Sacudió la cabeza , como si quisiera deshacerse de todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y empezó a lavarse para eliminar el olor del hombre con el que se había acostado

* * *

El sol comenzaba a iluminar las montañas y disipaba el frío de la noche cuando Edward despertó de un grato sueñó la cara para ver si su cautiva seguía a su lado, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Bella acurrucada a un extremo de la cama cubierta por la túnica del mismo Edward y él no estaba dispuesto a que una túnica tapara su figura.

Pero el propio Edward sonrió cuando recordó su victoria de anoche , jugueteó con las trenzas de la joven y vio la mancha roja que había en la cama y sintió los arañazos de su espalda.

"que mujer e encontrado"-pensó Edward se había entregado completamente tras admitir su derrota y la pasión salvaje de ella había satisfecho el temperamento de Edward.

El se levantó de la cama y fue al arcón donde guardaba su ropa , se vistió con unos pantalones claros y una chilaba blanca de manga ó a fuera y pidió a Ángela que entrase el desayuno.

A diferencia de su medio hermano James Rashid , el solo atacaba las caravanas del tren para coger lo que necesitaba . James era codicioso y amaba la riqueza y el poder , y eso era algo que Edward no necesitaba ya que a él le gustaba la vida sencilla de su tribu y el dinero no le faltaba ya que había heredado una increíble fortuna y un título nobiliario por parte de su madre al morir.

El regresó a la tienda y se encontró a Isabella sentada en el diván y comiendo su desayuno , pero ella ya no llevaba la túnica de Edward si no la falda y la blusa del día anterior.

El se acercó a Bella pero esta le dio una mirada de odio.

-Esperaba que tu humor hubiera mejorado después de lo sucedido anoche.

-Y yo esperaba que no sacaras él tema , pero veo que no es así .Me arrojaste a la cama como el rufián que eres .Pero te prometo que no pasará más.

Él sonreía burlonamente ante las palabras de la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado .

-Bella no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-

Bella intentó pegarle una bofetada pero este paró su mano acogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Querida gatita , será mejor que gastes tu energía en cosas con fines más tu desayuno , te llevaré a que te des u baño.

-No gracias-dijo secamente Isabella-Ya me bañé anoche

Los ojos de Edward empezaron a achinarse e irritarse , la cogió de los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿por eso llevabas mi túnica esta mañana?-estalló Edward mientras la sacudía violentamente.¡Pequeña estúpida!¿crees que somos la única tribu que habita en las montañas?Hay por lo menos doce tribus , y compartimos el pozo del agua para el baño con la tribu de Yamaid Aro . Su tribu no habla inglés como la nuestra ¿ te imaginas donde estarías si te hubieran encontrado allí? En un mercado de Esclavos Y estarían pujando un precio muy alto por tu cuerpo .Después de que Yamaid Aro y sus hombres hubiesen saboreado tus encantos .

Edward la apartó bruscamente mirándola aun con una mirada dy hielo.

-Nunca salgas de aquí sin una escoltas ¿ me entendiste?.

-Si-dijo en un susurro Bella.

Cuando Edward vio la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Bella se calmó .

-Los siento , pero Bella si te hubiesen vendido no te viejo gordo que uviera pagado por ti te escondería por miedo a perderte. ¿y no queremos eso verdad tesoro?-dijo esto último tocándole los labios con su pulgar.

-No , no queremos eso…descuida en un futuro tendré más cuidado , y ahora si me disculpas tengo que coser algunas cosas-dijo ella cogiendo un trozo de tela y entrando al dormitorio.

Tras desayunar Edward se acercó al dormitorio y apartó las cortinas .

-Por cierto querida , no pierdas el tiempo confeccionando camisones … porque aquí no los necesitarás.

Esquivó un cojín que Bella le lanzó algo disgustada y salió de la tienda riendo de buena nada.

"Ahora domaré a los potrillos-pensó Edward - tal vez sean más fáciles que domar que Bella ."

* * *

Esa noche después de la cena Edward se quitó la camiseta , quedándose solo con los claros pantalones y con su torso desnudo .Se recostó en el diván y se quedó contemplando a Bella fijamente.

Ella estaba sentada justamente enfrente de él , pero no le estaba haciendo ningún caso , estaba totalmente concentrada en coser un trozo de tela que tenía entre sus manos.Y esa actitud desentendida de Bella hacia Edward irritaba al joven.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos , y recordó en todo lo que había pasado con Isabella desde que la trajo a la tribu , y él no podía negar que le divertía ver a Bella irritada y enfadada por culpa de él , era un entretenimiento muy grato , era fácil hacerla rabiar … y a la vez esa rabia le excitaba … era como una gatita queriendo parecer un puma.

Cuando los abrió , vio a Bella acurrucada en el diván durmiendo, él se levantó y se acercó a ella y cuando las manos de él tocaron los brazos de Bella ella se levantó corriendo de un salto y fue hasta la otra punta de la tienda .

-así que no estabas dormida…solo fingías-dijo el con sorna-Preciosa es un poco tarde para dedicarse a jugar a estos juegos.

-Puedo asegurarte que no estaba jugando-dijo ella con el cabello alborotado sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno de todas formas solo pensaba llevarte a la cama , pero ahora que estas despierta se me ocurre algo mucho mejor que hacer.

-¡No!-dijo Isabella intentando retroceder…-No dormiré contigo en esa cama , es indecente , prefiero dormir en el suelo.

-No te gustaría dormir en el suelo .Aquí hace mucho frío de noche y querrás sentir el calor te mi cuerpo en esas noches tan frías.

-Es mejor soportar el frío que tu tacto-dijo intentando pasar corriendo al lado de Edward.

-Bella , anoche no pensabas así-dijo este cogiéndola del brazo

La tomó entre sus brazos y con un movimiento tajante la cargó a su hombro .

Ella luchaba fieramente por intentar escapar de su agarré pero mientras ella pelaba sin conseguir ningún resultado , el atravesaba la tienda y soltándola sobre la cama.

-Bella , creo que es hora de que te diga un secreto-dijo bromeando y a escasos centímetros de su rostro-Eres una mujer muy apasionada aunque te niegues en reconocerlo.

Bella intentaba liberarse dando patadas mientras él trataba de finalmente consiguió arrebatarle la falda y la blusa que ella llevaba puesta y sin perder tiempo , el lanzó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta y se colocó sobre Bella haciéndola prisionera .

Tras intentar liberarse innumerables veces , al final Bella permaneció inmóvil bajo el cuerpo del joven .

Edward abrió la boca de Bella con la suya y la besó intensamente , pero no recibió respuesta así que él decidió emplear una táctica diferente que ella no podría rechazar.

Deslizándose a un lado de la muchacha , Edward acercó sus labios a los redondos y grandes pechos de la muchacha y acarició y mordisqueó uno tras otro sus pezones , hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos .

Deslizó la mano por el vientre de Isabela bajando hasta la cara interna de sus muslos y por ultimo hasta llegar a su zona más caliente y intima , que palpitaba de increíble excitación hacia Edward.

Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre separó mas las piernas de Isabella para poder tener un acceso total.

Le introdujo sus dedos y con dulces movimientos pero no por ello menos sensuales los movía hacia fuera y hacia dentro combinándolo con apasionados besos en la boca de Isabella.

En un momento en el que los labios de Isabela y Edward se separaron , ella le dijo a él en un gemido:

-Edward…-gimió ella-Tómame , hazme tuya …-suplicó de manera inconsciente

En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo , ya que una vez más había ganado.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo y los brazos de Isabella rodearon el cuello del joven acercándolo más a ella .

Edward se posicionó en la entrada de Isabela y la penetró dulcemente .Bella respondió a esto con un gemido más parecido al ronroneo de un gato , puesto que el calor del miembro de Edward en su interior la volvía febril y ardiente.

Tras penetrarla dulcemente y con cuidado , Edward fue subiendo de intensidad sus movimientos dentro de ella , moviendo sus caderas como un gran dios del sexo mientras debajo de él veía como Bella se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Cuando vio la cara de Isabella como se llenaba de placer , él salió de ella y se sentó en la cama , haciendo que ella se sentara encima de él.

Esta vez la penetró con brusquedad , como producto de la necesidad de seguir dentro de ella , pero Bella no se quejó si no todo lo contrario , le gustó que la invadiera de esa manera .

Ella empezó a subir y a bajar de manera tímida e inexperta al principio , pero Edward era un gran dirigente en esta materia y la guió de tan buena manera que al final parecía que era ella la que estaba dominando y a Edward le gustaba que fuera algo desinhibida en la cama , pero a el le gustaba tener el control y poseerla a ella , no al revés . Ambos siguieron durante más de media noche hasta que la pasión de los dos acabo en el más puro éxtasis.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior . No sé si podré actualizar mañana , pero si no tenéis mañana un nuevo cap pasado mañana tendréis uno el doble de largo como compensación ;) . Espero vuestros reviews amados lectores míos jajaj un beso a todos y cuidaros muchos


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Para Bella la madrugada llegó lentamente .Había dormido placidamente en los calidos brazos de Edward , pero lo que ella sentía por él comenzaba a asustarle…se odiaba a si misma por querer entregarse a ese hombre , y se odiaba más a la mañana siguiente cuando ya se había acostado con él.**

**Bella fijó la mirada en Edward quien dormía placidamente como un bebe , y recordó que había rogado para que la poseyera y en ese momento un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Isabella.**

**Bajó la mirada por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Edward , examinando cada parte del cuerpo del joven y de pronto y pensamiento pasó por su mente "¿en que me e convertido? Parezco una perra en celo".**

**Edward era el príncipe con el que ella había estado soñando durante toda su vida , pero su carácter era demoniaco. Pero de repente una voz sobresaltó a Isabella.**

**-Abu-dijo la voz de un hombre-acabo de enterarme de tu regreso , despierta ya hombre-dijo esa voz mientras apartaba las cortinas del dormitorio.**

**Edward empezaba a despertarse y el hombre que entro pasó su mirada a su hermano , para después volver a mirar a Bella mientras se le formaba una sonrisa oscura.**

**-perdóname hermano , no sabia que te habías casado-dijo con aire inocente -¿Cuándo a ocurrido el feliz suceso?.**

**Edward se sentó en la cama y miró irritado a su semi hermano.**

**-No hubo boda como sin duda ya sabes , y ahora ¿podrías salir de mi dormitorio?**

**-Como quieras , esperaré para desayunar contigo.**

**Sonrió , dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.**

**Con movimientos cautelosos Isabella abandonó el cobijo de las mantas destapando todo su cuerpo con cuidado de nuevo y se volvió hacia Edward.**

**-¿Quién era ese hombre?-le dijo la joven algo irritada.-¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así a tu dormitorio ? ¿es que ni si quiera aquí puedo tener algo de intimidad?**

**Edward se puso de pie y se estiró perezosamente , mostrando así la totalidad de su cuerpo desnudo y disponiéndose a vestirse.**

**.-¿me vas a contestar?-dijo Isabella furiosa.**

**-Querida no volverá a ocurrir . Es mi medio hermano James y este es uno de los juegos infantiles que hace para molestarme.**

**Isabella empezó a vestirse con suma rapidez.**

**-Tranquila preciosa , mi dormitorio es el único lugar donde puedes tener termina de vestirte y sal , está esperando a conocerte.**

**Cuando estuvo completamente lista y había arreglado su cabella ella salio al salón donde se encontró a los dos hombres comiendo el se paro frente a ellos el medio hermano de Edward no paraba de examinarla de arriba abajo.**

**-Yo soy el hermano de Edward , llámame James es mi nombre Europeo , le será mas fácil recordar ese nombre , usted debe ser Isabella Swan .**

**Ella asintió y se limitó a desayunar junto a ellos en la mesa.**

**Excepto por la altura James no se parecía en nada a Edward , tal vez porque Isabella pensaba subconscientemente que Edward era único y que no podía haber un hombre similar o parecido en cualquier aspecto.**

**-Su hermano Emmet a ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa por usted Isabela , y se dice que no para de buscarla por todos los lugares.**

**-¿Y usted desea cobrar esa recompensa ?-dijo un poco exaltada.**

**La pregunta movió a Edward a irritarse**

**-No se hablará mías de este tema y te lo diré una sola vez , ella no se moverá de este lugar porque así yo lo el jefe de la tribu y ella mi mujer y su lugar está donde yo esté para complacerme y se la tratará conforme a su condición.**

**James empezó a reír.**

**-Jessica dijo que te mostrabas muy protector con esta chica y veo que no mintió . Jessica siente celos de tu nueva mujer , como sabes ella siempre quiso unirse contigo-dijo James divertido.**

**-¡Ha las mujeres! , jamás le dí esperanzas a Jessica matrimoniales a pesar de haber compartido sexo en algunas ocasiones .**

**-Bueno , si me disculpas debo ir a ver a nuestro padre , desde que regresé en la mañana no lo e visitado.-dijo James y Edward lo acompañó hacia el exterior de la tienda.**

**Cuando James se fue de la tienda Bella no pudo evitar coger el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y peinarle con los dedos su cabello alborotado.**

**-Creo que es hora de que conozcas a la tribu - dijo Edward tras darle un corto beso a Isabella.**

**-Claro , vamos-contestó ella .**

**Isabella sintió algo en su interior que cedía ante Edward y eso la irritaba , puesto que se estaba rindiendo completamente ante el "enemigo". Así que esta irritación provocó una mala contestación vacilante hacia Edward sin ton ni son.**

**-¿ Pero tiene que ser ahora mismo su alteza real?-dijo irónica y molesta .**

**-Bella , aquí no hay su altezas , ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.-La mano de Edward se cerro con fuerza sobre la cintura de Bella.**

**-si señor y si alteza-replicó ella con falsa expresión sumisa.**

**-¡Basta!-rugió -Si quieres que te ponga bocabajo y te enseñe una lección sigue así , de lo contrario ponte ya las dichosas zapatillas.**

**Dicho esto y sin rechistar ella se las puso y asustada salió con Edward de la tienda , con la mano de Edward apretándola fuertemente de la cintura.**

**Entraron en una de las tiendas y Edward le presentó a uno de sus primo lejano y a Ángela su mujer , dentro de la tienda habían más mujeres , entre ella la que ella supuso que era eSA tal Jessica , ya que cuando la presentó , ella la miró con una mirada de odio y furia**

**-Ella es Isabella Swan -dijo Edward.**

**-Mucho gusto en conocerles - respondió Bella.**

**-Nos sentimos muy honrándoos de tenerte aquí , ahora comprendemos porque Edward se tomó tantas molestias para traerte , eres realmente hermosa-dijo el primo de Edward.**

**-Me halaga , pero yo…-pero entonces Edward la interrumpió.**

**-No fue demasiado trabajo , pero ahora Isabella debe conocer a los otros componentes de la tribu , si nos disculpáis - dijo Edward dirigiendo a Bella fuera de la tienda.**

**Cuando estuvieron fuera :**

**¿Por qué me interrumpiste así?-preguntó Bella irritada.**

**-si sabes lo que te conviene baja la voz , no bromeaba cuando te dije que castigábamos a nuestras mujeres cuando se muestran irrespetuosas. Y te interrumpí porque ibas a decir que te rapté , y ten por seguro que todos los miembros de la tribu lo saben , pero también saben a que atenerse con ese tema, y si hubieras nombrado algo del secuestro delante de alguien hubiera sido muy embarazoso para mí.Unos latigazos es lo que tal vez necesites para mejorar tu conducta y respeto hacia mí.-dijo mientras la cogia con fuerza de los hombros.**

**Ella se apartó de él bruscamente y empezó a implorar.**

**-¡NO!-dijo ella en llanto-Me comportaré bien , lo prometo - todo el cuerpo le temblaba .**

**-Bella cálmate - dijo Edward un poco preocupado-Todavía no voy a castigarte , no me has dado ningún motivo de momento.**

**Bella nunca comprendería a ese la amenazaba con golpearla y luego la abrazaba con amor.**

**Pero ¿amor? ¿Por qué había pensado ella en esa palabra?**

**-¿Te sientes ya mejor?**

**-Si . Dijo ella blandamente.**

**Conforme iban paseando por la tribu se fijó en que James no había mentido , todas las mujeres de la edad de Bella miraban a Edward con deseo en los ojos , algo que a Bella le molestó bastante .**

**-¿No pueden ser un poco discretas ni en mi presencia?-dijo Una Bella un poco celosa.**

**-¿Celos querida? ¿ te molesta que me miren así?-respondió él divertido .**

**-Para nada me molesta que te miren , solo es lo que veo en esas miradas-**

**-Querida tu mejor que nadie sabes que eres la única que está en mi lecho y a la única que deseo tener.**

**Cuando terminó de presentarle a los miembros de la tribu volvieron a la tienda para que Bella cogiera lo que necesitara para bañarse.**

**Edward como de costumbre la acompañó con un cuchillo en su cintura para protegerla por si había algún peligro.**

**Esta vez Edward se metió en el agua tibia tras Bella y pegando su pecho a la espalda de Bella posó sus manos en los pechos de ella , apretándolos uno en cada mona con suma firmeza.**

**Ella no se apartó de él , ya que cada vez le era más difícil rechazarlo , y su conciencia quedaba totalmente anulada por él.**

**Bella alzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para coger la de Edward y agacharlo hasta que sus labios tocaran el cuello de ella.**

**Cada vez que el cuerpo de Edward se apretaba más con su cuerpo ella emitía un gemido ahogado , ya que el miembro erecto de Edward apretaba contra el trasero de ella , provocando un tacto maravilloso.**

**Él soltó un seno de Bella , para poder bajar esa mano a la parte más excitada de la joven provocándole un gran placer con sus ágiles mano.**

**Cuando ella tuvo su primer orgasmo Edward a giró bruscamente para quedar cara a cara y estampó sus labios con los de ella en un furioso beso apasionado.**

**Él la cargo en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la sacó del agua y la depositó sobre la templada y fina arena .**

**Él se sentó y la colocó sobre él , ya que por mucho que le gustara dominar en el sexo , también le gustaba ver a Bella sobre él subiendo y bajando como una loca . **

**Bella entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de Edward y este rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos para dominarla .**

**Edward la embistió con fuerza a Bella y ver la expresión de su rostro no tenía desperdicio.**

**Tenía los ojos en blanco y se mordía el labio inferior de una manera muy sexy y provocativa .**

**Él la siguió envistiendo con fuerza y con un ritmo desalentador para darle a ella todo el placer posible , porque Edward a pesar de todos su "defectos" quería verla feliz y satisfecha en todos los aspectos aunque a veces sus maneras lo perdieran.**

**En los siguientes días establecieron inconscientemente un rutina , el compartía con ella todas las comidas y cenas , en la tarde la llevaba a que se diera un baño y durante la tarde-noche compartían su compañía en la tienda , y en la noche la volvía a hacer suya , noche tras noche , y cada vez ella era incapaz de oponer menos resistencia.**

**Bella no podía negar que esa relación amorosa le deparaba un placer muy intenso pero por eso lo odiaba .**

**Él provocaba en ella sentimientos muy hacia encolerizar y ella nunca sabía como él iba a reaccionar , y después convertía esa cólera en miedo , porque sí , ella lo temía , ella sabía que estaba dispuesto a golpearla si lo desobedecía.**

**Esa mañana Edward salió de la tienda sin decir ni una palabra y ella sabía que estaba enfadado porque la había visto llorar y ella no quería decirle el porque.**

**Lloraba porque le daba rabia sentir lo que sentía por él , y no ser correspondida , si , se deseaban , pero ella estaba empezando a comprender que lo que ella sentía hacia Edward era más que deseo o pasió el pensar que cuando el se cansara de ella la apartaría como si nada hubiera pasado hacia sumirse a Bella e una melancólica tristeza**

**Antes de ponerse a llorar , Edward no había consentido en tomarla una vez , si no tres en una misa noche y de manera continuada , y ella había compartido cada minuto de amor con él .Pero cuando él la dejó y descansó sobre su lecho , ella echó a llorar.**

**Cuando Edward trató de consolarla Bella , ella empezó a llorar más desconsoladamente que antes y le dijo que la dejara en paz.**

**Estaba enfadada consigo misma , puesto que el coktail de emociones y sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior le estaban empezando a sobre pasar . Pero cuando ella no quiso explicarle , Edward mostró una cólera fría y Bella lloró hasta quedarse dormida.**

**Ella se sentía esa mañana tan brumada y aburrida en la tienda que decidió salir a fuera , se acercó al corral donde estaban los caballos , y vio a uno negro muy nervioso que le recordó al caballo que ella tenía en Londres.**

**Prácticamente ya había olvidado el temor que le causaría Edward si la veía fuera , cuando lo vio acercarse galopando en su caballo hacia el establo .**

**El bajó ágilmente y metiendo el caballo en el corral dirigió una mirada a Bella y le habló por fin .**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No te he dicho que puedas salir de la tienda-dijo muy tajante.**

**-Cariño ya sabes lo mucho que me agobio allí dentro todo el día - pero dijo esto se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.**

**Le había llamado de forma cariñ esas palabras salieron inconscientemente de su boca sin apenas darse cuenta y sin pensar , los sentimientos la estaban controlando a ella , y no ella a los sentimientos como debía ser.**

**En el rostro de él se formó una tierna sonrisa , y la beso dulcemente en los labios.**

**-¿es tan difícil que me trates así todos los días?-dijo él dulcemente.**

**Ella intentó evitar contestar **

**-Bueno ,¿que vas a hacer en la mañana ?**

**-Voy a domar a los caballos -dijo él **

**-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-preguntó tímidamente.**

**-De acuerdo , pero no hagas nada que los espante.**

**Isabella se sentó obedientemente en un tronco muy próximo a Edward y vio como se quitaba la chilaba , dejando su torso bronceado al descubierto , el cual hacia un fantástico contraste con sus pantalones blancos , pero para colmo de Bella , este cogió un recipiente de agua y se lo echó por encima , mojándose completamente y haciéndolo más sexy de lo que era .**

**Mientras Edward domaba a los caballos la mente de Bella vagó por sus pensamientos y empezó a pensar que tal vez en James encontraría la manera de salir de allí ya que si Edward solo sentía por ella deseo , no podría encontrar entonces ninguna razón para seguir allí .**

………………………………………………

* * *

**Cuando llegó la noche y terminaron de cenar . Él se recostó sobre el diván , justamente tras Bella , y él comenzó a jugar con la trenza de Bella.**

**De pronto se levantó y cogiendo la mano de Bella dulcemente la condujo hasta el dormitorio-Ven - dijo dulcemente Edward. Sorprendido porque ella no puso resistencia.**

**Cuando Bella se sentó sobre la cama y deshacía su trenza dijo:**

**-Edward ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.**

**-Después hermosa -dijo poniéndose sobre ella juguetonamente.**

**-Es importante por favor **

**-Tu y tus continuas preguntas …está bien dime que quieres saber-**

**-¿Qué te propones hacer conmigo?**

**-Pensaba hacerte el amor …¿Qué otra cosa ?-dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarla.**

**-No…-dijo ella-Me refería en el futuro…cuando te canses de mí y no me desees …¿Qué harás conmigo entonces?.**

**-a decir verdad no había pensado en eso-mintió Edward porque en realidad no había nada que pensar .Jamás dejaría que se marchara .**

**-¿Permitirías que me marchara con mi hermano? Cuando ya no te sea útil no tiene caso que yo esté aquí.**

**¿Pensaba ella que en realidad el la abandonaría? Pero tendría que seguir mintiendo.**

**-Bella cuando me canse de ti , y en ese momento deseas irte con tu hermano dejaré que lo hagas.**

**-¿Me darás tu palabras?**

**-Tienes mi palabra .Lo juro.**

**Él vio en ella una expresión de alivio y ella aflojó sus músculos .**

**-Ahora querida olvidarás tus temores-ordenó él marcándole el cuello con sus labios hambrientos**

**-Casi todos -jadeó ella.**

………………………………………………

* * *

**Hello amores míos ****J aquí tenéis este cap jeje .Tengo que deciros que llevo mis historias un poco desorganizadas , así que pondré ciertos días en los cuales actualizaré cada una de ellas , ya os los diré más adelante ya que tengo que pensarlos.**

**En "joven realeza y la novia cautiva" los caps serás más largos ; ) ¿OK? "Y en donde quiera que estés " serán más breves porque es más corta .**

**Y por último una sorpresa …cuando termine esta historia y Joven realeza comenzaré otra actualización de la misma autoria de esta historia Johanna Lindsey que ya os aseguro os dejará un increíble sabor de boca pero no puedo decir cual es jejejej ya lo sabréis , primero debo acabar el libro jajajaj . **

**Bueno un beso a todos y dejarme reviews amores míos ¿de acuerdo? **

**NESSIBELLA **


	7. CAPITULO 6

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Edward acercó más su cara a la de Bella y la besó y ella aceptó el beso de buena gana y en ese momento él la volvió a hacer suya.**_

_**Cuando comenzó a amanecer Bella empezó a despertarse por el canto de unos ruiseñores, pero una mueca se dibujó en su cara tras recordar las cosas que hizo y que dijo la noche anterior.**_

_**No necesitaba representar el papel de prostituta , ya que Edward había aceptado entregarla a su hermano cuando se cansara de ella , pero no pudo evitar flagelarse mentalmente cuando también recordó todas las posturas en las que Edward le había dicho que se demasiado desvergonzadas y deshonrosas que la hacían sentir como una mascota con la cual divertirse.**_

_**Pero Bella sonrió cuando recordó como sus caricias habían enloquecido de deseo a Edward y la ferviente pasión de él los había llevado a ambos a alturas mucho más elevadas que nunca.**_

_**Miró como Edward dormía placidamente , así que decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse al salón para seguir cosiendo .**_

_**Un rato después Edward la llamó desde el sabía que Edward creía que estaba ausente , pero cuando se dispuso a contestarle le oyó maldecir.**_

_**Edward salió entre las cortinas a la vez que se ponía la tunica sobre su cuerpo desnudo y al ver a Isabela la cara de cólera se le trasformó en una de sorpresa.**_

_**-¿Por qué no has contestado?**_

_**-No me has dado tiempo-ella rió mientras dejaba a un lado las tijeras-¿creíste que te había abandonado no?.**_

_**-Me preocupa tu seguridad.**_

_**-Bien , no necesitas temer , estoy bien y segura porque estoy junto a ti.**_

_**Edward salió de la tienda y Bella se sintió muy bien al pensar que a Edward le preocupada su de repente Bella se sobresaltó por la presencia de alguien más en la tienda.**_

_**-No quise asustarla-dijo Ángela.**_

_**-No te preocupes , no pensaba que eras tú-le contestó con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**-Pensarías que era el jeque , te vigila como un halcón , creo que está enamorado de ti.**_

_**-Que ridículo , no me ama -dijo Bella entre risas.**_

_**-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó Ángela mirando al suelo.**_

_**-¿Claro de que se trata…?**_

_**-¿Es cierto que comes en la misma mesa que él?.**_

_**-Claro que si , como con él ¿Dónde comería si no?.**_

_**-No lo creí cuando Jessica me lo dijo .**_

_**-¿Qué tiene de extraño que coma con él?.**_

_**-Los hombres no nos dejan comer con ellos en la mesa , en ocasiones lo hacemos después de ellos o en otro lado totalmente separadazas de ellas-dijo con algo de lastima.**_

_**-Pero Ángela no te preocupes , eso Edward lo hace porque mis costumbres son otras y no quiere que me sienta separada o fuera de lugar , eso es todo .**_

_**-Muy considerado por parte del jeque , ahora entiendo , que suerte tuviste porque te eligiera .**_

_**-Si claro , tuve mucha surte-dijo una no muy convencida Bella.**_

_**-El jeque Edward es muy apuesto , es muy deseado por las mujeres de esta tribu , incluso por las mujeres de otras tribus ajenas a esta.**_

_**-Bueno Ángela cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no trajiste a tus hijos ?-dijo Bella intentando cambiar tema.**_

_**Pero entonces Edward entró en la tienda y Ángela salió como un rayo.**_

_**-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo Edward por la mirada fija de Bella.**_

_**-¿Has visto como a salido Ángela de la tienda? Yo creo que te teme , le das miedo-**_

_**-¿Cómo? No tiene por que temerme-dijo Edward mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.-Pero tu querida tienes mucho que temer - dijo divertido y persiguiendo a Bella por la tienda.**_

_**Él la alcanzó y solo la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en los labios tiernamente.**_

_**Bella pensaba que en ese momento tenía otras intenciones , pero se relajó entre sus brazos cuando vio que solo quería un beso .**_

_**---------**_

_**Edward pasó el resto del día con Bella en la tienda , y mientras él leía ella se entretenía cosiendo unos trazos de tela.**_

_**Bella nos e dio cuenta de que reía sola hasta que Edward le preguntó.**_

_**-¿Qué es tan divertido?.**_

_**-Nada , solo me imaginaba con una chilaba-dijo a carcajada limpia.**_

_**-Pues no e veo diversión a eso ya que es nuestra ropa típica.**_

_**-No era solo de eso , si no también del sombrero que voy a confeccionar a juego con la chilaba.**_

_**A Edward se le formó una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro cuando vio que Bella empezaba a adaptarse y que ponía de su parte para ello.**_

_**-Bella…¿sufres mucho aquí? ¿ desearías estar con tu hermano cierto? Se que a veces te ves tan triste por eso.**_

_**-Me retienes prisionera … ¿no crees que es suficiente motivo?-dijo molesta Bella ante la estúpida pregunta del joven **_

_**Y como sin saber como esa pregunta fue el desencadenante de una gran disputa entre ambos .**_

_**-Me violas todas las noches ¿pretendes que me agrade ser poseída contra mi voluntad? ¿pretende que no sufra?-dijo ella gritando.**_

_**-¡aun lo niegas?-dijo el muy serio **_

_**-¿Si aun niego el que?-preguntó Bella sin entender.**_

_**-Si aun niegas lo que yo provoco en ti cuando te toco…niegas que te gusta hacer el amor contigo , niegas que te doy tanto placer como yo te lo doy a ti.¿Sufres cuando cabalgo todas las noches entre tus piernas?.**_

_**Ella sumida en la rabia no pudo decir ni una palabra , pero él continuó**_

_**-Lo niegas todo Isabella-dijo posando un dedo bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarla - pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario cuando entra en contacto con el mío.**_

"_**Maldito sea"-pensó Bella , no la dejaba ni un ápice de orgullo en su menudo cuerpo.**_

_**-No quiero seguir hablando de esto , así que si me disculpas me retiro a dormir-se puso de pie y se marcho en dirección al dormitorio , pero Edward la cogió de la muñeca haciéndola darse la vuelta de forma brusca , sin percatarse de que Bella tenía en las manos unas tijeras con las que había estado cosiendo. Así que como un acto-reflejo ella levantó las manos y las tijeras se clavaron en el hombro de Edward .**_

_**-OH dios mío Edward lo siento mucho-dijo ella entre llantos-Yo no quería …debes creerme fue un accidente.**_

_**Edward se fue directamente a la habitación sin decirle una palabra a Bella , y ella fue directamente a un armario que se encontraba en el salón para coger lo necesario para curarle.**_

_**Al volver a la habitación Edward estaba tumbado sobre la cama y ella se acercó a él.**_

_**Ella le ayudó a retirarle la camiseta y cuando se dispuso a curar su herida con una gasa él la cogió de las muñecas y la tiró sobre él.**_

_**-¡DEBES DE ESTAR Loco! No puedes pretender que hagamos nada ahora , conseguirás que te sangre más la herida.**_

_**Él la miró con ojos vidriosos debido a la perdida de sangre causada por la herida , pero él tenia la suficiente voluntad de hacer que ella admitiera su derrota y que admitiera que disfrutaba tanto como él.**_

_**Y de alguna manera ese era el castigo por la herida, admitir el amor que él le daba era una de las fuentes de su ella no quería aceptarlo ni admitirlo…no podía.**_

_**El dolor de las muñecas a causa del fuerte agarre que él le provocaba iba en aumento y ella lo miró con furia en sus ojos.**_

_**-Maldito seas Edward ¿ porque me torturas queriendo oírlo de mis labios cuando ya sabes la respuesta?**_

_**¡Dimelo!Exiguió con voz dura**_

_**Pero al ver que ella no decía nada le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano y con la otra comenzó a subirle la falda.**_

_**-Edward puedes morir si haces esfuerzos por la perdida de sangre-volvió a decir esta vez una melancólica Bella.**_

_**-He dicho que quiero escucharlo de tus labios…-ordeno con voz dura.**_

_**-¡LO RECONOZCO! RECONOZCO TODO MALDITO CUANDO ME TOCAS , CUANDO ME HACES GEMIR DISFRUTO CON TODO LO QUE PORVOCAS EN MÍ AUNQUE POR UNA PARTE TAMBIÉN SEA UNA TORUTA .¿Estas satisfecho ahora?**_

_**Ella dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó en el lado opuesto al de Edward y se fundió en la almohada para sollar.**_

_**-Cedes muy rápido , amor mío-sonrió apenas Edward-Por muy tentador y que suene hacerte el amor esta noche prefiero gozar de futuras noches contigo a morir hoy en tus brazos-dijo satisfecho.**_

_**-OH ¡te odio Edward odio , te odio…**_

_**Sintió nauseas en el estomago cuando vio las tijeras clavadas en el hombro de Edward y un profundo agujero en el pecho ¿pero porque? No encontró respuesta , pero se prometió que en un futuro no la engañaría tan fácilmente.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Durante la semana en la que Edward estuvo convaleciste , él permaneció todo el tiempo con Bella en la tienda .Bella se resignó a convivir con él e intentar sacar el mayor provecho posible .**_

_**Él le enseño a jugar a las cartas y ella le contó acerca de su niñez y su infancia en Londres , y lo que si era cierto es que en ese periodo se conocieron más profundamente .**_

_**Cuatro días tras el accidente Edward se empezó a mostrar algo inquieto y malhumorado por el tiempo que pasaba encerrado en la reprendía por cosas mínimas , pero ella no se lo tenia en cuenta ya que comprendía su situación.**_

_**Al amanecer del séptimo día del accidente de Edward , Bella se despertó por las caricias que él le estaba otorgando con gran maestría en todos los sitios de su cuerpo.**_

_**Somnolienta se dio la vuelta y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward arqueando su cuerpo para tocar el cuerpo masculino de él y así poder besarlo.**_

_**-¡No!-grito Bella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando**_

_**-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él.-Mi cuerpo se está curando fácilmente y ya apenas me duele .La semana pasada antecede herirme te entrgastes sin resistencia y ahora tras el tiempo trascurrido necesito saciar mi deseo de ti.**_

_**-Edward basta ya …esa noche me entregué por cierta razón y no volverá a pasar**_

_**Pero los forcejeos de Bella eran inútiles ya que Edward había recuperado todo su vigor**_

_**-Así que esa noche solo estabas jugando conmigo-dijo apretándola fuertemente a la cama-Pues mira por donde quería no escaparás de modo que lucha todo lo que quieras y resístete si quieres ,resístete hasta que mueras de gozo.**_

_**Edward la cogió y la colocó boca a bajo en la cama , como de costumbre le separó las piernas con sus rodillas para poder tener acceso libre a Bella.**_

_**Le retiró dulcemente el pelo del cuello y empezó a besárselo con sumo cuidado , entonces fue cuando sintió como Bella se relajó y se dejó a merced de la pasión que había entre ellos.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ella se quedó dormida tras compartir con Edward una gran tarde de fantástico sexo , y cunado Edward abandonó la cama sintió que le daba un beso y que le decía unas palabras en su idioma , las cuales no entendió.**_

_**A Bella le despertaron unas voces que provenían de fuera de la tienda y sobresaltada salió fuera para ver de que se trataba.**_

_**vio a Edward y a James envueltos en una discusión y en el suelo tres mujeres de su misma edad más o menos.**_

_**-Bella entra a la tienda-dijo Edward furioso.**_

_**Ella no quiso desobedecerle y entró rápidamente y tras ella entró Edward.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-le preguntó desconcertada.**_

_**-James a traído a tres mujeres de una tribu vecina y las quiere hacer sus esclavas.**_

_**-PERO NO PUEDES PERMITIR ESO , SON PERSONAS.**_

_**-No puedo hacer nada , el las a raptado y el es su dueño , puede hacer lo que le plazca a pesar de lo que yo dese.**_

_**-Eso no puede ser eres el jeque.**_

_**-Bella no tengo que darte explicaciones ¿de acuerdo?.**_

_**-Bien , pues si tu no vas a hacer nada lo aré yo-dijo Bella saliendo de la tienda en dirección a James.**_

_

* * *

_

_**-Usted-dijo señalando a James-Es peor que Edward -dijo muy enfadada.**_

_**-Mi querida Bella ¿Qué hice para ofenderte?-dijo en tono inocente.**_

_**-Esas mujeres no son objetos ¿ no tiene el más mínimo respeto por los seres humanos?**_

_**-Esa no era mi intención Bella , si lo deseas las llevaré de vuelta a donde pertenecen , no haría nada que irritara a un ser tan hermoso-dijo examinándola de los pies a la cabeza.**_

_**Bella lo miró fijamente y pensó que tal vez James no era tan mal tipo **_

_**-Gracias James y siento lo que te dije .**_

_**Ella leyó la mirada oscura y deseosa en los ojos de James pero tal vez en el podría encortar un apoyo como ya pensó antes.**_

_**Esa noche James cenó con Edward y con ella , y Bella representó el papel de anfitriona perfecta.**_

_**Ella apenas le prestó atención a Edward por no decir nada . James pensaba que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como Bella y no apartaba la mirada de ella ni un segundo , cosa que irritó mucho a Edward.**_

_**Edward también miraba a Bella , pero con una razón dominaba la cólera cuando la veía coquetear con James .**_

_**Con cada copa de vino , a Edward se le ocurrían diversas formas de matarlos a los ocasiones había abandonado la tienda enojado , pero ahora era más que eso .**_

_**Durante la comida y también durante después Bella siguió ignorando a James se retiró Bella se sentó frente a Edward e ignorándolo se dedico beber su té.Pero se sentía un poco nerviosa , ya que Edward la miraba fijamente en un completo silencio.**_

_**-Bella ¿te gustó la forma en la que hice el estúpido esta noche?-**_

_**Ella sobresaltada lo miró con cautela.**_

_**-Por favor dime de que modo te obligué a actuar en el papel de idiota..**_

_**Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Bella al terminar su frase.**_

_**-MUJER NO SABES CUANDO HAS IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS.**_

_**-Me temo que llegarás más lejos tú cuando termine la noche.**_

_**Cuando Edward se puso en pié Bella se levantó y sacó las tijeras que había estado guardado bajo su falda , pero Edward se anticipó a su acción y se las quitó de la mano haciéndolas caer a un lado.**_

_**Ella intentó cogerlas del suelo pero Edward la agarró entre sus brazos y le arrancó la falda.**_

_**-¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a matarme?-dijo el muy serio.**_

_**-Si , por supuesto que lo haría te odio -dijo gritando.**_

_**-Has dicho eso muchas veces , pero ya no te creo . Ya as llegado demasiado lejos y mereces un castigo.-dijo Edward echándosela al hombro y entrando a la habitación con ella.**_

_**Con movimientos lentos y en apariencia serenos se sentó sobre la cama y le quitó la parte inferior de la ropa interior de Bella y la cruzó tumbada bocabajo en sus piernas.**_

_**-¡Edward no por favor !-pero él descargó su mano sobre las nalgas desnudas de Bella.**_

_**Bella soltó un gritó de dolor , pero él descargó de nuevo su gran mano sobre las nalgas de Bella, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior vez.**_

_**-¡Por favor Edward ! Seria incapaz de matarte y lo sabes perfectamente.**_

_**Pero él no le prestó atención y la azotó por tercera vez **_

_**-Edward no lo intentaré otra vez-exclamó ella y las lagrimas le corrían por sus mejillas a borbotones.-Lo juro Edward pero por favor , te suplico que pares .**_

_**Con movimientos tiernos y gentiles Edward la cambió de postura y la acunó entre sus brazos .**_

_**Ella se sentía como una niña y sollozaba sin ni siquiera sus padres cuando estaban con vida la habían castigado de esa forma.**_

_**Él la depositó sobre la cama y tapó el cuerpo tembloroso de Bella con las mantas , no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.**_

_**Tras hacer esto Edward salió de la habitación , pero Bella no le prestó atención , ella solo quería estar sola.**_

_**Bien gente aquí tenéis este capitulo y ahora os comento los días de las actualizaciones de cada una de mis historias.**_

_**-NOVIA CAUTIVA:VIERNES**_

_**-JOVEN REALEZA:MIERCOLES**_

_**-DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES TE ENCONTRARE :LUNES **_

_**Espero que os halla gustado este capitulo un beso a todos y no olvidaos los reviews **_


	8. CAPITULO 7

Edward cruzó la habitación y tomó una copa de vino mientras se recostaba en el diván ,bebió un largo trago intentando olvidar los hechos de ese día mientras miraba a la mujer que dormía en la cama.

Toda la noche había pensado que sería grato obligarla a gritar de dolor y hacerla sufrir por sus coqueteos con ía querido forzarla a pedir piedad a gritos ,pero después de lo que le había hecho no se sentía bien sino avergonzado , pero por otro lado él pensaba que se merecía el castigo.

Tiró la copa hacia el extremo de la habitación con furia por esa contradicción que tenía en mente.

Por otro lado también se sentía desconcertado por la actitud de James.Él le había pedido que liberara a las esclavas y el se negó , pero accedió cuando Bella se lo pidió.

Edward sabía que James pensaba que Bella era hermosa, al igual que todos los hombres lo esa belleza le pertenecía a él y a nadie más y no permitiría que nadie se la robara , Ella era de Edward.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó bajo el calor de las mantas , se incorporó levemente y frotó sus nalgas , pero ahí no había indicios de la noche anterior.

Ella se preguntaba si Edward habría dormido en la misma cama que ella y cual sería su estado de animo tras lo de anoche.

Pero al salir del dormitorio no habían indicios de Edward , solo una copa tirada en el suelo, la cual Bella cogió y depositó sobre la dedujo que estuvo bebiendo demasiado , cosa que solo Edward hacia cuando le perturbaba algo.

A la hora del almuerzo Ángela fue a visitar a Bella junto con su hijo pequeñ lo miraba divertida como el pequeño iba inspeccionando la habitación y tocándolo todo.

Bella sentía una gran vergüenza ante Ángela , puesto que seguro que ella había escuchado sus gritos de anoche.

-Isabela , te diré algo porque se lo que te debes avergonzarte por lo que el jeque te hizo que le interesas mucho , porque de lo contrario no se abría molestado .Anoche Jessica ardía en celos , porque ella también lo sabe.

-Seguro que el campamento entero oyó mis gritos-dijo avergonzada y bajando la cabeza.

-La mayoría de ellos dormían , de todas formas , no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

-No es algo que me enorgullezca , pero a decir verdad , el castigo de anoche me lo merecía.

Pero en ese instante entró Edward a la tienda.Y Bella confiaba en que no la hubiera escuchado decir la ultima frase.

-Ahora me marcho-dijo Ángela poniéndose en pie y recogiendo a su hijo.

-No es necesario que te marches ya-dijo Bella por miedo a quedarse sola con Edward por la ultima frase mencionada por ella.

Ella se levantó y se puso alado de Ángela.

-Volveré, no te que el jeque desea estar solo-la chica se dispuso a salir pero la voz de Bella la detuvo.

-Gracias , me gusta hablar contigo Ángela-Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

Pero cuando se quedó sola sintió el pecho de Edward en su espalda , pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada este la envolvió con sus brazos oprimiéndola más cerca de su cuerpo con Edward apretó sus manos alrededor de los pechos de Bella haciendo que las rodillas de la joven se aflojaran.

-Basta Edward ¡déjame ahora mismo!-intentó decirle la joven , pero ella calló cunado él la apretaba con más fuerza.

-Me haces daño-dijo la joven.

-No era esa mi intención Bella-murmuró a su oído.

Aflojó el apretón y jugueteó con los pezones de Bella , oprimiéndolos suavemente con los irguieron firmemente bajo la blusa de seda azul que llevaba la joven en esos momentos , exigiendo satisfacción.

-Ho por favor Edward-intento pararlo.

-Porque tendría que detenerme ¿eh ?, tu eres mía Bella y te tocaré donde y cuando yo quiera.

-No soy tuya-dijo con lagrimas - Solo me pertenezco a mi misma -dijo la joven.

-En eso te equivocas - dijo él aún amarrándole los pechos , -yo te rapté .Por lo tanto me perteneces …eres exclusivamente mía-Te sentirías mejor si mostraras un poco mas de afecto-dijo el sonriente soltando su agarre de ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos chocolate en aquellos ojos de color esmeralda para enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir afecto cuando eres la causa de todos mis males?-Sabes que quiero volver a casa pero me retienes aquí.

-Te deseo aquí, e importa mucho lo que yo é que te sentirías mas feliz si ablandases un poco tu corazón.

-¿Y tu Edward? ¿ Ablandas el tuyo? ¡¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia mí? ¿ Me amas?.

-¿Si te amo?-rió por lo bajo-Nunca e amado a una mujer…Bueno tal vez a mi madre .Pero te deseo , y eso basta.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente para mí! Si solo se trata de deseo , tu puedes saciarte con cualquier otra mujer ¿Por qué conmigo?.

-Por que ninguna me provoca lo que tu … y por que así lo quiero yo.

Y ahí quedó la discusión ya que él salió de la tienda , dejando a Bella sola en el interior.

* * *

La tarde era calida y el aire había llovido desde que Edward volvió de Egipto, pero pronto tendría que llover , ya que los pozos estaban quedándose vacíos.

Edward estaba domando a un caballo cuando vio que cruzó el campamento y fue a la tienda de Carlisle . Eso lo hizo recordar la charla que había tenido esa mañana con su padre.

FLASH BACK

-Edward , ella es una buena mujer , es bondadosa y buena , casi siempre viene a hacerme compañía y a leer para mí .Me dolió en el corazón oírla gritar no estuviera postrado en la cama yo mismo hubiera ido y te hubiera hecho parar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pasó una hora hasta que Edward volvió a ver a Bella salir de la tienda de su padre. Él la miró con cautela mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a donde él se encontraba.Y por los ojos de la joven pudo ver que ella no estaba enfadada con él

-Edward.-ella lo llamó con voz tranquila mientras apoyaba las manos en la barandilla del corral donde se encontraba dentro con los caballos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti querida?-dijo sereno él también aunque el sabia que ella quería algo

-Me estaba preguntando si tienes algún caballo sin amaestrar aún-

--Si pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Quiero montar-dijo ella decididamente.

-¿me pides que te de uno de mis caballos después de lo que paso anoche?-

-OH por favor Edward…yo estoy acostumbrada a montar todos los días…-dijo ilusionada.

-Pero querida , si ya te monto yo…-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Edward por favor … ya esta bien con esas bromas eróticas ¿no? Sabes a lo que me refiero perfectamente.

-De acuerdo Bella , ¿pero como se que sabes montar solo por que tu me lo digas? Tal vez me estas mintiendo.

-Ho por favor Edward me insultas…

-Esta bien …¿ese te sirve?-dijo señalando un caballo negro que se encontraba en el establo de alado.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Bella emocionada.-¿Tiene nombre?-

-No , ¿para que ponerle nombre a los caballos?-

-Le llamaré Cuervo , porque es una belleza negra esplendida .

* * *

Ambos montaron en caballo y se dirigieron hacia el horizonte , cuando estuvieron allí a Edward se le ocurrió hacer una apuesta con Bella.

-Te propongo algo querida , una carrera , y apostaremos algo-dijo el muy confiada.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que apostar Edward….

-Haber…si gano yo …te entregaras a mi siempre que quiera y cuando quiera-

-Y si gano yo me entregarás a mi hermano.

-pides demasiado Bella.

-Al igual que tu Edward-respondió la joven .

Bella hizo que el caballo diera media vuelta en dirección del campamento , y Edward sonrío y negó con la cabeza .Ella no iba arriesgar eso.

Las nubes se agruparon repentinamente y comenzó a llover volver al campamento los hombres estaban trabajando fervientemente en ajustar las tiendas de manera de que no se cayera ninguna por la tormenta.

Edward desmontó de su caballo y acompañó a Bella al interior de la tienda.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada y haz lo que tengas que hacer oscurecerá y esta noche no habrá tengo que ocuparme de los caballos , volveré enseguida.

Cuando Bella estaba quitándose la ropa Ángela entró a la tienda con la cena y con toallas.

-Ponte algo seco rápidamente , sino te enfermarás-dijo Ángela.

-Gracias por las toallas Ángela , ¿ donde puedo poner estas ropas para que se sequen ? -

-Dámelas , las colgaré con agujas en la lona de la pared de la tienda para que se sequen , tu mientras termina de cambiarte.

Bella entró en el dormitorio y frotó su cuerpo con las toallas eliminando la humedad y el agua que chorreaba por su cuerpo .

-Isabela ,yo ya me voy , tengo que darles de cenar a mi hijo-dijo Ángela saliendo de la tienda.

Cuándo Bella salió del dormitorio Edward entró en la tienda.

-Cuelga estas ropas ¿quieres?-dijo el mientras se desnudaba.

-No te vi entrar-dijo Bella mientras recogía las ropas mojadas de Edward.

Terminaron la cena y la tienda estaba mucho mas oscura de lo habitual debido a la tormenta.

-Propongo que nos acostemos , ya hay muy poca luz-dijo el poniéndose en pie.

-Si no te importa prefiero esperar un rato-dijo mientras bebía un poco de vino para entrar en calor.

-Pues resulta que si me importa.

La obligó a ponerse en pie y aunque ella se resistía la arrastró hacia el dormitorio .Pero Bella tenía mas valor gracias al vino ,así que le mordió en la mano , consiguiendo escapar de su agarre .Corrió hasta esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

-¡MALDITA SEAS MUJER! ¿NO ACABARÁS NUNCACON TUS CONFAVULACIONES?-grito Edward encolerizado.

Isabella sabía que él no podía verla , pero en ese momento un rayo surcó el cielo , y con ello iluminando la silueta de Bella tras las cortinas.

Casi inmediatamente ella se encontraba tumbada sobre la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo bocabajo y con el cuerpo de Edward aprisionándola sobre la espalda.

Edward rió cruelmente mientras la desnudaba con movimientos bruscos sin molestarse en desatar las labios oprimieron los de Bella y los gritos de Bella fueron callados cuando Edward la penetró bruscamente de un solo había perdido el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo aceptó el de Edward como animal salvaje y el dolor se convirtió en oleadas de placer estático.

-Lo siento Bella-dijo más tarde Edward-Pero siempre me sorprendes cuando veo hasta donde puedes llegar para evitar el amor .¡Y lo deseas tanto como yo!-

-No es cierto-exclamó Bella corriendo hacia el dormitorio-

Se tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a ó el peso de Edward al lado de ella acomodándose en su lecho . Ella giro el rostro para mirarlo .

-Edward quiero volver a casa -rogó entre sollozos.

-OH-respondió el secamente-Y yo no quiero volver a hablar de ese tema.

Lloró insaciablemente contra la almohada y la actitud indiferente de Edward le partía en dos .

* * *

Pasó rápidamente un mes , y después otro y aunque era invierno habían días calidos , pero las noches eran horribles.

Bella lamentaba necesitar el calor del cuerpo de Edward por las noches . Y en algunas ocasiones , ella amanecía abrazada a él , o él la abrazaba a ella en otras.

El estrecho contacto entre ambos cuerpos provocaba que Edward amaneciera excitado de el despertaba primero , Bella ya no tenía escapatoria , ya que Edward se había acostumbrado al sexo matutino , ya que se esa manera no tenía que ir persiguiéndola por la tienda .

Por la mañana, le sujetaba los brazos antes de que ella despertase del todo y supiese lo que estaba és se tomaba su tiempo y como máximo tenía que aguantar unas leves protestas por parte de ella antes de que se entregara completamente a sus caricias.

Los días para Bella eran atareados , por la mañana cosía o leía y por las tardes Ángela iba a visitarla con los niños.

Bella no podía evitar pensar cuando veía a los hijos de Ángela jugar , que pasaría si ella quedase embarazada ¿ como reaccionaria Edward en tal caso? Él le había dicho que no la había traído para engendrar niños .Quizás no le agradaban los niños ¿pero si ella estuviera embarazada , él aceptaría al niño?

De todos modos tales interrogantes carecían de importancia

Bella no vio a Edward en todo le día desde que salió de la tienda por la mañana , y tras la visita de Ángela , salió fuera de la tienda para dar un paseo.

De pronto se le ocurrió ir al establo para ver al caballo que había montado , e iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos , que no se dio cuenta si había alguien en su camino.

Ella chocó con Jessica , esa mujer de su misma edad que estaba interesada en Edward.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Bella mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo-Déjame ayudarte.

-No me toques mujer del diablo , con tu magia lograste seducir al jeque Edward , pero yo romperé el encanto-Bella se quedó completamente atónita mirándola ¿ de verdad sentía Jessica tanto odio hacia ella?-El no te ama , lograré que te eche de aquí y que me haga su í nadie te quiere ¿Por qué no te marchas?.

Ella no supo que decirle , se quedó mirando a esos ojos llenos de ira y de celos .Ella nunca hubiera pensado que los celos podrían consumir a alguien te tal manera.

* * *

Bueno , aquí en España son las 12.00 de la madrugada , así que técnicamente ya es viernes y aquí tenéis la actualización ; ) . Decirme que os parece OK???

Por otro lado quiero pedir apoyo a lo que le están haciendo a la autora de "amor por obligación" que no le importe que difunda su causa por aquí , es solo que me revienta que pongan censura a la imaginación de una persona que escribre. La imaginación es libre y no se puede cohibir bueno un saludo a todos ¡¡¡¡

NESSIBELLA


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Ella corrió hacia los caballos y montó en ese caballo negro tan hermoso . Jared , el primo de Edward , la vio subir de forma repentina y salir al galope hacia las colinas , y él la siguió montado en caballo . Si le pasaba algo a esa mujer Edward lo despellejaría vivo .**

**Jared hizo todo lo posible por descendía rápidamente a galope con el caballo y podía caerse y ía culpa de Jessica , la cual la había perturbado. **

**La visión de Bella estaba empañada por las lagrimas , pero no fueron provocadas por las palabras de Jessica , si no por ese odio que sentía hacia Bella , un odio del cual ella no tenía ninguna culpa.**

**Y de buena gana Bella abría dejado a Philip con Jessica al igual que ella gustosamente habría vuelto a su hogar.**

**Bella se paró al pie de la colina con el caballo , mirando al horizonte mientras se secaba las lagrimas para adentrase en el desierto hasta donde el caballo pudiera llevarla y poco le importaba lo que le pasase.**

**Pero cuando afinó la vista , pudo ver a lo lejos a dos jinetes .Ella pensó acercarse a ellos y pedirles ayuda , pero antes de poder decidir si acercarse o no el más alto de los jinetes se acercó.Ella pensó que podría ser no podía reconocerlo porque aún estaba muy lejos y llevaba un pañuelo que tapaba su cara.**

**De repente oyó el ruido de los cascos de otro caballo parando a su lado . Ella giró la cabeza y vio a Jared con expresión apenada.**

**-Deseo pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermana Jessica , no tenía el derecho de decirte lo que te dijo y por eso la castigaré-concluyó el joven .**

**-Esta bien Jared , acepto las disculpas , pero no deseo que la castigues por mí , comprendo sus sentimientos.**

**Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde había visto a los hombres , estos ya no estaban .**

**Continuó el paseo junto a Jared y antes del anochecer regresó al campamento.**

**Cuando entró a la tienda , vio que Edward la esperaba para ir al lago para que pudiera bañarse . Él parecía estar de buen humor , y cuando ella pasó por su lado para poder coger algo de ropa limpia él le propino una palmada en las pasó ese acto por alto y no le preguntó si había sido él el que estaba en la colina aquella tarde , puesto que supondría una reprimenda por parte de Edward por no haberlo avisado.**

* * *

**Hacia el final de la mañana siguiente , Bella estaba arreglando una falda cuando Ángela entró en la ó en la tienda retorciéndose las manos y una angustia extrema estaba reflejada en la cara de la joven.**

**Bella comprendió que algo muy malo había ocurrido .**

**-¿Qué pasa?¿le a ocurrido algo malo a Edward?-dijo muy alarmada.**

**-No -dijo Ángela mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos-Es su padre , el jeque Carlise , ha muerto.**

**-Pero …¿Cómo? Ayer estaba muy bien , y estos meses se a recuperado mucho . ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡no puede ser!-dijo Bella saliendo rápidamente de la tienda .**

**Ella corrió hacia la tienda de Carlise con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí , pero cuando entró y vio que allí no había nadie , supo que Ángela había dicho la verdad.**

**En los meses que Bella estuvo en el campamento había llegado a querer y apreciar a Carlise como un padre . El le había dado apoyo en las ocasiones en las que ella iba a verle o a leerle .**

**Notó los brazos de Ángela en sus hombros .**

**-Ven Bella , no es bueno que permanezcas aquí-Ángela la llevó de regreso a su tienda y la ayudó a sentarse en el diván , ya que Bella estaba tan descompuesta que no podía dar ni dos pasos.-El murió mientras dormía , en la mañana James lo encontró muerto y él y Edward han ido al desierto para enterrarlo.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-dijo Bella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.**

**-Porque era un asunto entre dos hijos y su padre . El jeque Edward no deseaba que te molestasen.**

**-¿Dónde está Edward?-preguntó desesperadamente Bella . **

**Ella recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando perdió a sus padres y por extraño que le pareciese le preocupaba como estuviese Edward en estos momentos . Ella ahora solo quería darle un abrazo y besarlo , hacerle sentir y saber que no estaba solo , que la tenía a ella para desahogarse y así poder compartir su dolor.**

**-Salió a cabalgar solo , no quería que nadie le molestase .**

**Bella esperó despierta pacientemente el regreso de Edward a la tienda .Trató de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en Carlise , pero su rostro aparecía en su mente constantemente y con ese rostro los recuerdos .Recordaba las charlas que tenían ambos y en la manera tan afectuosa de cómo hablaba de su hijo Edward.**

* * *

**Cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y con la más intensa oscuridad de la noche Edward llegó de su cabalgata. Se sentó frente al fuego que había en medio del campamento para poder relajar sus alguna manera necesitó estar solo en el desierto , para poder reconciliarse con la muerte de su padre.**

**Después de alimentar y cepillar a su caballo se dirigió a su tienda , en esos momentos solo quería la compañía de Bella , quería sentirla cerca y ver sus ojos .**

**Él entró a la tienda y fue directamente al dormitorio , y al ver que Bella no se encontraba allí , miles de sensaciones le inundaron : pena , cólera , sufrimiento , enfado , irritación. Y él se preguntó porque había elegido ese momento para escapar.**

**Se volvió con un movimiento brusco , pensando en cuanto mas tendría que sufrir ese día y también meditando acerca de que ventaja llevaría Bella . Pero cuando iba a salir de la tienda una suave voz habló a su espalda.**

**-¿Edward eres tú?-**

**Edward sintió que un fuerte peso había abandonado su pecho y se acercó lentamente al diván . **

**Se sentó al lado de la joven y la miró a los ojos . Unos ojos que estaban inmensamente rojos por el llanto.**

**Ella extendió su mano hasta poder acariciar la mejilla de Edward y habló muy bajito.**

**-Lo siento mucho Edward-**

**-Ahora estoy bien , Bella . Lo lloraré durante un tiempo , pero lo peor ya ha pasado , y yo debo seguir con mi vida.**

**La volvió a mirar a los ojos y comprendió que ella también sufría , entonces el la abrazó y la sostuvo tiernamente contra su pecho y Bella volvió a llorar.**

* * *

**Durante los días siguientes , el campamento se encontraba en una situación de luto . No se escuchaban los acostumbrados gritos de alegría y las risas a media tarde .**

**De algún modo Ángela intentó ayudar a Bella , y que así no estuviera triste , y ella lo agradecía , nadie sabía lo bien que se sentía con Ángela al ver tanto empeño de su parte.**

**Aparentemente Bella no lograba sacar a Edward de ese abismo de depresió intentaba charlar con Edward de muchas cosas , pero él solo se limitaba a sentarse y mirar al vacío de panera pensativa y ausente , como si ella no estuviera allí.**

**De noche cuando se acostaban , Edward se limitaba a abrazar a Bella , solo eso . No mantenían relaciones en la cama y eso a Bella le desconcertaba y asustaba .Ella se sentía cada vez más nerviosa , ya que no sabía cuando volvería a poseerla y ella lo deseaba . **

**Trató de encontrar modos de separarlo de la depresión , pero desafortunadamente no los encontró. Pero por otro lado , ¿No había deseado ella que él sufriera? Sí , era lo que había deseado antes , pero ahora no lo quería .Le dolía ver sufrir a Edward y no poder ayudarlo y ella no sabia la razón de su propia actitud.**

* * *

**Pasaron cinco días desde la muerte de Carlise , y la tensión comenzaba a agotar a Bella . La actitud de Edward no cambiaba y eso la desesperaba por momentos . Él solía salir de caza por la mañana y no volvía hasta largas horas de la noche .Ella había pasado esos días encerrada en la tienda , no le apetecía salir , se encontraba depresiva pero no aguantaba más el encierro . **

**Salió en dirección al corral y le pidió a Jared que preparara su caballo , ya que deseaba dar un paseo.**

**-Es bueno que reanudes tus actividades - dijo Jared a Bella.**

**-Si , así es -pero no todas las actividades , ya que sus noches seguían siendo tranquilar y carentes de sexo.**

**Cabalgaron durante una hora y media aproximadamente y como siempre , Bella le sacaba ventaja a Jared.**

**Pero frenó en seco su galope cuando vio que dos hombres con armas y montados a caballo se dirigían rápidamente a en su dirección . **

**Ella dio la vuelta en dirección a Jared , el cual estaba desenfundando su rifle pero antes de poder huir ambos hacia el campamento uno de los hombres que se dirigían hacia ellos disparó.**

**¡Ho Dios mío …no!-gritó Bella , pero Jared ya permanecía inmóvil sobre la arena caliente.**

**Viendo la situación ella dirigió su caballo al galope intentando hubiera gustado ayudar a Jared , pero no tenía tiempo y no vio otra opción que salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.**

**Emprendió rápidamente su marcha al galope , pero escuchó el ruido de los cascos de los caballos enemigos acercándose cada vez más rápidamente a ella y en menos de un minuto un brazo la cogió de la cintura haciéndola caer del caballo bruscamente al suelo .**

**El hombre desmontó de su cabalo y se acercó a Bella . Era un hombre con un rostro muy demacrado , lleno de arrugas , pero no era un anciano puesto que su pelo era largo y marrón.**

**Mientras el otro hombre estaba encima del caballo , el que se dirigió a Bella .la levantó bruscamente del suelo , pero para suerte de Bella ella había quedado semi inconsciente debido a que el hombre que la tiró del caballo la golpeó varias veces en la cara. **

**La ató de manos y pies y le puso un saco en la cabeza para más tarde cargarla a lomos del caballo del otro hombre.**

**Ella oyó vagamente otro caballo que se acercaba lo que apenas podía oír por su estado el hombre que acababa de llegar con el caballo discutía acaloradamente con el que había golpeado a Bella.**

**Isabella Swan era de suma utilidad e importancia al jeque de la tribu enemiga Aro Vulturi.**

**Y eso fue lo que Bella pensó en algún momento de lucidez , que tal vez la había secuestrado la tribu de Aro , de la cual Edward ya la había advertido.**

**Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo mientras se dirigían a la tribu enemiga , Bella veía más claro que a Edward le sería cada vez más difícil encontrarla .**

**Pensó en las cosas horribles que su nuevo amo podría hacerle .Pero ella no accedería a mantener relaciones con otro hombre que no fuera Edward , nadie podía hacerle acceder en ese tema solo con una caricia o con un beso como hacia Edward con ella .**

**Pero en el pensamiento de Bella surcó una frase que le abrió los ojos y que hizo que por fin comprendiera sus sentimientos . **

"**Nadie podría hacerme sentir como Edward con solo una caricia …Nadie podrá hacerme arder de deseo como lo hace él"**

**Y fue cuando entonces ella lo comprendió . Ella lo amaba , amaba a Edward , todo este tiempo lo había amado y se había negado a darse cuenta .**

**Pero sus pensamientos seguían apareciendo en su mente .**

"**Lo e amado todo el tiempo , y yo e querido volver a casa …pero … tal vez no vuelva a verlo nunca , y el sigue pensando que lo odio…"**

* * *

**El largo trayecto hizo que Bella desfalleciera debido a la tensión del momento de manera que se desmayó.**

**Empezó a despertarse completamente aturdida .Ella notó que se encontraba sobre algo suave y mullido , y cuando vio bajo suya pudo ver que se encontraba sobre un gran cojín rojo rodeada por cortinas semitransparentes de colores llamativos.**

**Escuchó las mismas voces de los mismos hombres que la habían raptado en el desierto , así que no levantó la cabeza y siguió como si estuviera inconsciente para así poder escuchar lo que decían.**

**-debería dejármela para que me divierta un rato , últimamente ando arto de las mismas mujeres de la tribu y nunca e probado a una occidental-dijo un chico joven.**

**-Alec , eso no es posible , sabes que la necesitamos en perfectas condiciones si queremos atraer a Edward hasta aquí , además , ya nos hemos expuesto demasiado con los golpes que le dio Marcus-dijo otro hombre con pelo medianamente largo , peinado hacia atrás y con una edad madura.**

**-Bien jeque Aron , tendré que cumplir sus ordenes -dijo molesto el joven Alec-Aún así es una pena … cuando lo matemos ella no podrá estar con él , así que podría convertirla en mi esclava.-dijo con un tono sombrío el joven .**

**-Bueno , cuando llegue el momento entonces ser verá - ahora retiraros .**

**Cuando Bella escuchó esto su corazón casi salía por la boca de la chica , la iban a utilizar como señuelo para atraer a Edward , lo matarían y la harían esclava de un hombre asqueroso.**

**Bella empezó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas para su interior , pidiéndole a Dios que por favor enviara alguna clase de milagro que salvara a Edward … no podía morir ella quería un futuro con él .**

* * *

**Hola !!!!!!!! Acabo de terminar este cap y me acabo de dar cuenta que e metido la pata xD Hoy no tocaba esta actualización , sino la de Joven Realeza , lo digo para que todos los lectores que me seguís en ambas lo sepáis . **

**Lo siento de corazón , hoy tocaba la otra y estarías pendientes del próximo cap así que lo subiré mañana sin falta ¿ de acuerdo? **

**A sido un fallo técnico , se me fue la cabeza jajajaj . **

**Bueno de todas formas espero que s guste este cap :D Besos a todos **

**NESSIBELLA **


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 9

Ella solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando despertar de lo que ella quería que fuera una mujer atrabesó las cortinas en donde ella se encontraba y vio como una chica rubia bastante joven de tez pálida y pelo muy rubio depositaba una bandeja a su lado con algo de comida y vino.

Cuando la mujer salió sin decir ni una sola palabra y ella volvió a estar sola , Bella comenzó a comer apresudaramente;ella estaba muerta de hambre .Tras comerse la comida bebió el vino también con gran rapidez puesto que estaba sedienta , pero al terminar la última gota del recipiente un sueño muy pesado se fue apoderando de ella , haciendo que sus parpados cada vez se cerraran mas y mas hasta quedarse dormida .

* * *

Mientras Bella dormía el jeque Aro mantenía una conversación con uno de los hombres de su aldea Phil.

-Esto no a sido buena idea - dijo Phil a Aro-No dará resultado , si hubiera servido de algo Edward ya estaría aquí-

-Seguro que llegará , no te impacientes hijo Mio-contestó Aro mientras fumaba de su pipa-

-Sabes el motivo de que esté así , sabes desde un principio que no era partidario de raptar a la chica y menos de tener un conflicto con Edward , deberías olvidar las viejas riñas-

- Se nota que no has sufrido tanto como yo lo que le hizo Carlisle a mi hermana - dijo con una mirada asesina.

La hermana de Aro , Victoria , fue la segunda mujer del jeque Carlisle , tras dejar marchar a la madre de Edward y Jasper de vuelta a Inglaterra , este decidió volver a casarse .

Victoria estaba perdidamente enamorada de Carlisle , pero este no la correspondía , ya que su corazón aún estaba con la madre de sus hijos por muy lejos que estuviera.

El matrimonio con Victoria fue como símbolo de una alianza entre las dos tribus para pactar la paz , pero no por eso Carlisle trató a Victoria del mismo modo que a su primera mujer.

Solo la tenía como vía de escape para sus necesidades masculinas y a pesar de tratarla como un objeto y golpearla cada vez que recordaba que su verdadero amor no estaba con él Victoria seguía junto a Carlisle con la esperanza de que algún día la amaría.

Pero el sueño de esa mujer pelirroja no fue eterno , y cuando se dio cuenta de que él nunca la amaría por mucho que ella hiciera se suicidó tras dar a luz a su hijo , James .

Cuando la muerte de Victoria llegó a oídos de su hermano Aro , este juró venganza .Pero con la muerte de Carlisle el objetivo de venganza recayó en Edward.

* * *

A las dos horas del repentino sueño de Bella , Edward llegó a lomos de su cascos del caballo se escuchaban golpear la arena a las afueras de la tienda de Aro.

Él llegó solo , ya que sabía que si llevaba a alguno de sus hombres con él eso se convertiría en una sangrienta carnicería.

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó al campamento , Ángela le avisó de que Bella había salido a motar a caballo con Jared.

Se alegró de que ella hubiera reanudado sus cabalgatas diarias y comprendía de que era hora que él dominase su propia depresió padre había muerto , pero él todavía tenia a Bella.

Pensó en Bella mientras andaba de un lado de la tienda a otro , preguntándose cuando cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras las montañas un tremendo temor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

vio a dos de sus hombres en el corral y les ordenó que lo siguieran . Comenzaron a recorrer las cercanías del desierto y debajo de una colina vieron el cuerpo de alguien .

Edward hizo bajar la montaña a su caballo de la manera más rápida que pudo.Y al llegar al cuerpo vio que se trataba de Jared , el cual aún yacía con vida milagrosamente.

-¿Puedes hablar Jared?-dijo nerviosamente-¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió?-

-Se la llevaron-dijo el joven moreno con dificultad-Los hombres de Aro.

En ese momento los dos hombres que acompañaban a Edward pararon junto a este , y Edward les indicó que le dieran abundante agua y lo llevaran de regreso al campamento.

-Llevarlo de vuelta , yo iré a buscarla-dijo Edward con tono autoritario .

Los hombres que le acompañaban acataron sus ordenes y no hicieron nada para acompañar a Edward , sabían de sobre que si él quería ir solo , lo haría .

Imaginó el lecho vacío que había compartido con ella , la tienda vacía a la cual ahora siempre deseaba volver , el cuerpo suave de ella .¿Acaso era posible que otra mujer nunca ocupase su lugar?.No podía soportar pensar que la había perdido , no se imaginaba una vida sin ella , y si era así era seguramente porque la amaba.

Edward había pensado que nunca podría enamorarse y que tonto había sido pero ¿ que pasaría si no la encontraba ? O pero aún ¿ y si ella no quería que él la encontrase?.

En cualquier caso lo intentaría o moriría en el intento.

Cuando llegó al campamento de Aro , un hombre que había fuera de la tienda de la tribu enemiga lo acompañó hasta el interior de la tienda.

-Edward , que bueno verte-dijo Aro con sorna- Te esperábamos , aunque tardaste mucho en llegar.¿A que debo tu visita?-dijo Aro haciéndose el inepto.

-No nos andemos con rodeos ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan ? Quiero verla-dijo directamente.

-A si la mujer … la verás , pero debo advertirte de algo , a sufrido un leve accidente-dijo con risa malévola .

-¿UN ACCIDENTE?¿Dónde ESTÁ?

Aro le indicó con la mano las cortinas que había unos metros mas allá y Edward caminó con cautela apartando esas cortinas.

Cuando las apartó pudo ver a Bella acurrucada en un rincón sobre un gran cojín . Se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro , viendo con ira los moratones que tenía en la cara . Rápidamente salió de entre las cortinas y se dirigió a Aro furiosamente

-¿Qué LE PASÓ Y PORQUE NO DESPIERTA?-

-ah , los moratones , eso no debía haber pasado , es solo que es muy fogosa y nada sumisa , y uno de mis hombres la golpeó.Respecto a lo segundo la drogamos para que se mantuviera dormida.él hombre que la golpeó tenia ordenes estrictas de no hacerlo , y morirá por desobedecerme , lo que ocurre es que aún no e decidido como.

-Entrégamelo-dijo sombríamente Edward.

-¿Qué?-contestó Aro sorprendido.

-Entrégame al hombre que le hizo esto y así poder vengarla , estoy seguro que me concederías un último ruego antes de lo que supongo que harás conmigo-contestó Edward.

-¡Por supuesto! Es justo que te conceda ese ahora mismo , en el centro del poblado con cuchillos , espero que le des una muerte rápida , porque tú la tendrás lenta y dolorosa.

-Llamar a Marcus y informarle de lo sucedido-ordeno Aro a uno de sus hombres.

-Debes asegurarme que cuando me matéis Isabella volverá con su hermano-dijo Edward.

-De eso puedes estar cuando termine la lucha tirarás el cuchillo sin ofrecer resistencia , si haces lo contrario ella nunca volverá con su hermano y será vendida como esclava.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza y se quitó la tunica cogiendo un puñal que Aro le ofrecí lo colocó en el cinturón y le acompañaron hasta donde se encontraría con Marcus.

Una vez allí una expresión de horror se colocó en la cara de Marcus..

-No lucharé contra ese hombre-gritó-Antes pegarme un tiro-suplico Marcus.

-Pelea como un hombre basura.-contestó Edward rabioso.-O te arrancaré el corazón en vida-

Marcus intentó huir .Pero Edward se abalanzó sobre él como un felino .

Comenzó a golpearle el rostro . Todos sus movimientos estaban motivados por la ira que le provocaba ver el rostro de Bella de esa forma.

Cuando se sació golpeándolo sacó el cuchillo y lo apuñaló eficazmente en el pecho , justo encima del corazón. Y así de esa manera cobrarse la venganza de Bella.

Cuando dejó el cuerpo ya sin vida de Marcus a un lado , Edward se levantó y caminó hacia Aro , arrojando antes el puñal lejos de él .

-No pareces muy complacido con la venganza Edward , tal vez te sientas mejor cuando sepas que ese hombre también disparó a tu amigo Jared-dijo un divertido Aro.

-Nada puede hacer sentir bien a una persona cuando acaba de matar a alguien-dijo Edward.

-Cuando as esperado tantos años para matar a un hombre la venganza tiene un sabor muy dulce-contestó Aro.

Con estas ultimas palabras de Aro , unos hombres del anciano apresaron a Edward y lo llevaron detrás de la tienda de Aro.

Allí en la arena había unas estacas clavadas en la arena a modo de jaula .Lo metieron dentro y entonces comprendió a que muerte lenta y dolorosa se refería Aro. Él moriría de insolación . Estaría dentro de ese lugar hasta que se deshidratara.

Un hombre lo ató de pies y manos y Edward juraría que lo escuchó decir un "perdóname".Este hombre cuando terminó se marchó y otro se quedó enfrente vigilándole .

¿Pero vigilarle para qué? Si no podría ir a ningún sitio tal y como estaba .Aún quedarían dos horas de luz hasta que oscureciera , y él también sentía algo de hambre , pero esa era la ultima de sus preocupaciones ahora . Ahora nos sufriría mucho , pero al día siguiente comenzaría sus verdaderos padecimientos . ¿Podría soportarlo ? ¿Tendría la voluntad para morir?

Trataría de permanecer despierto durante la noche ; era el único modo . Pero e sueño acumulado tal vez le vencería y moriría al día siguiente sin remedio por la alta insolación del sol .

Pasó una hora y Edward intentaba mantenerse sobre se proyecto sobre él y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver quien era…Aro.

-Es un poco irónico que mueras de esta manera ¿no? Quisiste vivir bajo nuestro sol y hacer feliz a Carlisle , y por eso es propio que mueras bajo el sol .No es una manera agradable de morir .Se te hinchará la lengua .Pero no quiero que te asfixies demasiado pronto , así que se te suministrará agua suficiente para prolongar tu agonía , sufrirás mucho mientras el sol te quema todas formas si mañana consigues despertar por si acaso te recomiendo que duermas bien , te quedará muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Cuando despertó al día siguiente a Edward le dolían los ojos , observó la luz del medio día y por un instante le cegó .

Intentó moverse pero un tremendo dolor le inundó todo el cuerpo . Se miro las piernas y los brazos y los tenia completamente í el sol arriba de la cabeza lo que le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Su lengua comenzaba a secarse y el sudor le ardía en la piel quemada ¿Cuánto tiempo le faltaría?

Trató pensar en cosas agradables y recordó la figura de Bella .El recuerdo de ese cuerpo de diosa fue interrumpido por la voz de Aro que decía su nombre.

Levantó la vista y vio como el anciano avanzaba.

-Aun vives… no durarás mucho más-Aro ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le dieran a Edward algo de agua para prolongar la agonía pero añadió algo más antes de marcharse-Si aún vives mañana por la mañana nosotros mismos acabaremos con tu vida

* * *

La noche cayó pero a Edward le seguía ardiendo la piel a pesar de la ausencia de sol . El agua que le dieron acentuaba más la sed de ese momento.

Pensó en Bella , que se hallaba a pocos metros de él en la tienda de lo menos ella pasaría durmiendo esas horas de también podía ser que le agradase que Edward se estuviera cociendo vivo

Edward sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado .

-Silencio -dijo esa misteriosa voz -Todos duermen y no debemos ser descubiertos.

Él hombre desató rápidamente a Edward quien lo miraba confuso . Era el hombre que le había atado cuando lo metieron en esa jaula.

-Soy Phil , hermano de Ángela , ella vive en tu aldea . Te ayudaré a escapar con la mujer , pero debemos ser rápidos , tienes un caballo allí-dijo Phil señalando al otro lado del poblado , se rápido y corre hacia él , yo llevaré a la chica.

Dicho Esto Edward corrió rápidamente al caballo y subió encima de este y pronto llegó Phil con Bella en la cargó a lomos de caballo dirigiéndole unas palabras a Edward.

-Aún está drogada , así que supongo que dormirá hasta llegar a tu tribu-

-¿Por qué nos ayudas ?-preguntó Edward confuso.

-No estoy de acuerdo con nada que hace ese viejo vengativo . Esa venganza lo a llevado a la locura .Y no soy partidario de las injusticias que ha hecho con vosotros , no tienes culpa de nada . Puedes estar tranquilo de que no intentará hacer nada más de este estilo contra ti , la chica o cualquier componente de tu poblado .

-Muchas gracias , eres bien venido a mi tribu cuando gustes , ya te considero un amigo -dijo Edward estrechándole la mano .

-por cierto , ponte esta grasa por la piel , evitará que te salgan más bambollas y calmará el picor y la molestia de la piel quemada.

-Otra vez gracias amigo e debo la vida -contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

Y con él caballo partieron rumbo hacia la tribu .

* * *

Habían pasado alunas horas desde que Edward emprendió la marcha a caballo con Bella.

Esta comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta que iba sobre un caballo , comenzó a recordar una aldea pequeña una escasa comida y algo de vino , pero a partir de ahí nada más venia a su ó la vista y pudo ver el cuello de un caballo y entonces se acordó . ¡Edward! ¡tengo que volver con el !

Entonces pasó una pierna por e cuello del caballo y dándole un golpe al jinete calló al suelo y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

Edward soltó un grito de dolor por el golpe y bajo del caballo para seguirla .

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward a todo pulmón.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta que era Edward , él la había rescatado y estaban vivos.

Bella también grito su nombre y se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo .

-OH Dios mío - exclamó la joven

-si es justamente lo que pensé al verte , pero ahora debemos seguir-dijo Edward con tono gracioso.

-Pero Edward tu cara…dijo la joven horrorizada.

-Me imagina como la tendré.Pero tu todavía no has visto tu propia cara … no somos fácil de reconocer pero ahora vámonos -

Bella subió al caballo sin ayuda de Edward y siguieron el camino al poblado .

Cuando entraron en este fueron recibidos por una multitud de rostros sorprendidos .

Bella bajó del caballo y Ángela la abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos .

-Bella , pensábamos que habias muerto y Edward también … como me alegro que estéis aquí -dijo Ángela-Pero ¿tu cara? ¿Cómo te a sucedido eso?-

-Un hombre de la otra tribu me golpeó , no te preocupes-

-Sanará pronto , al igual que las quemaduras del jeque Edward y la herida de Jared-

-¿JARED ESTÁ VIVO?-dijo sorprendida y alegre.

-Si , una costilla paró la bala , se recuperará en poco -

-Cuanto me alegro de que esté vivo ….-

Tras una corta conversación , Bella se despidió de Ángela y entró en su tienda , y vio como Edward intentaba desvestirse el solo sin ayuda de nadie , y eso no era posible , sus quemaduras eran demasiado grabes para poder valerse por si mismo durante una temporada

Pero cuando Bella le iba a decir que ella le desvestiría Edward ya tenía el pecho al descubierto donde habían unas quemaduras horribles .

Bella se acercó y las examinó.

-¿También en el pecho Edward?-dijo frunciendo el ceño muy desorientada.

-Si Bella pero no sufras , en dos semanas estaré bien y las quemaduras sanarán .Pronto comenzará a mudar mi piel -dijo-No pienso vivir el resto de mi vida como un hombre de dos colores - dijo intentando alegrar a Bella

-¿ como puedes bromear con eso?¿Te duele mucho ? ¿Cómo fue?-preguntó ella curiosa

-Tranquila querida … estoy bien …no es para tanto-Dijo mientras intentaba recostarse en la cama

-¿Pero como sucedió'-volvió a preguntar.

-Bella , tengo la garganta tan dolorida que no deseo hablar , además estoy tan hambriento como un lobo y es una historia muy larga de contar ¿Por qué no me buscas algo de comida?-

-Maldito seas -dijo Bella ofendida mientras salía en busca de comida.

Cuando salió vio a Ángela sentada alrededor de fuego y se acercó a ella .

-Es insoportable , solo piensa en comer y no responde a mis preguntas.

-Bella el jeque Edward no querrá hacerte ver lo mucho que sufre -

-Tienes razón Ángela , el pasando una pesadilla y yo pensando en mi misma … soy una egoísta … a tenido que ser necesario que pase esto para darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo-dijo Bella apenada

Ella volvió a la tienda y permaneció en el salón mientras curaban a Edward . Estaba tan preocupada por el estado de Edward que no se había dado cuenta en su aspecto . Estaba sucia y pegajosa , con la ropa hecha unos harapos , el pelo enredado y la cara amoratada.

-Isabela -dijo Ángela entrando a la tienda-El jeque a pedido que te traiga estos baldes con agua para que puedas asearte-

-Muchas gracias Ángela -dijo mientras junto a ella salía la mujer que estaba curando a Edward.

Bella fue hacia le armario y cogió toallas y jabón y con los baldes de agua entró en el dormitorio donde estaba Edward.

-Edward ¿duermes?-preguntó ella tímidamente

-No-contestó él.

-He pensado asearme aquí que tengo más intimidad y estoy más segura ¿no te molesta no?-preguntó

-No , para nada , pensaba decirte que te asearas aquí , así por lo menos podría verte.

-¡Que hombre!-exclamó irritada-

Bella miró el cuerpo de Edward y vio que estaba recubierto por una capa de grasa , ella pensó que estaba muy gracioso y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Que te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó él.

-Nada … es solo tu aspecto…¿no te as mirado aun en un espejo?-dijo ella riendo.

-No te reirías de mí si vieras tu cara Bella-

Ella cogió un espejo y soltó un grito ahogado.

-Esta no soy yo -exclamó-Mira que rostro ,ojala pudiera golpear al que me hizo esto con un látigo…-

-Bella que lenguaje tan grosero …no pareces una dama-

-Tampoco se golpean a las que lo son y mira mi rostro -

-Bueno al ver tu ropa …-comenzó Edward-esos pantalones tampoco son apropiados para una dama-

-Bueno , pues puesto que no lo parezco según tú , no veo motivos para comportarme como una -

Bella se levantó y dejó caer la túnica al suelo

-¿Qué as querido decir con eso?-preguntó él

Pero ella con movimientos lentos continuó quitándose la ropa.

-Ho nada-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo entero , y ella sabia que Edward la miraba , pero eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo . Antes le avergonzaba quitarse la ropa delante de Edward , pero ahora le gustaba el efecto que eso tenía en él la contemplación de su cuerpo.

-Bella , será mejor que continúes en la habitación de al lado -él parecía fastidiado y ella sabia cual era la razón.

-Pero ¿Por qué ?-Pregunto ella inocentemente-Ya casi e terminado , y de todas formas si te molesta mirarme siempre puedes cerrar los ojos-

Él soltó un grito cuando ella terminó de hablar.Y el remordimiento se volvió a apoderar de Bella.

No estaba bien burlarse de Edward en aquellas circunstancias . Terminó de secarse y se acercó a la cama.

-Bella será mejor que duerma yo en el diván -

-Ni en broma harás eso , tu eres el que se encuentra en malas condiciones y yo no puedo permitir que duermas en posiciones incomodas , yo dormiré en el diván-dijo mientras sacaba unas mantas de un arcón.

-¿Te encontrare aquí por la mañana?-preguntó él .

-Tienes mi palabra , y no sería honesto huir de ti en la situación en la que estás -

-¿tu palabra tiene valor?-

-Lo comprobarás mañana , y debes saber que … tu pregunta me ofende.


	11. CAPITULO 10

A Isabella le parecía que hacía una eternidad que estaba corriendo. Los kilómetros se sucedían interminables, pero ella no llegaba a ninguna parte. Sólo alcanzaba a ver arena... arena por doquier y un sol implacable que la golpeaba. Pero detrás estaba la muerte y ella no tenía modo de huir. Las piernas le dolían terriblemente, y le parecía que se habían desprendido de su cuerpo. El pecho le dolía cada vez que respiraba, pero la muerte continuaba persiguiéndola. Tenía que correr más velozmente... ¡escapar de allí! Oyó que la muerte pronunciaba su nombre. Miró hacia atrás, y el miedo la dominó, porque ésta se acercaba más y más. El cuerpo se le cubrió de sudor a causa del miedo. Volvió a oír su nombre, pero Isabella continuó corriendo y rogando que un milagro la salvase. Ahora la voz de un hombre era cada vez más estridente e insistía en pronunciar el nombre de Isabella. Ella volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Dios mío, ya estaba encima, y extendía las manos; y de pronto, ella vio su rostro. Era ese individuo horrible que la había golpeado, y ahora quería matarla. ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Bella !

Isabella se incorporó bruscamente en el diván, los ojos asustados muy abiertos. Pero se serenó cuando vio el ambiente conocido de la tienda.

Sonrió. Había sido un sueño... un sueño estúpido. Se enjugó la transpiración de la frente. Maldición, hoy hará mucho calor.

-Qué estúpido fui. No debí confiar en ella.

Isabella se preguntó con quién estaría hablando Edward. Se levantó de prisa y entró en el dormitorio. Cuando abrió las cortinas vio a Edward sentado sobre el borde de la cama, tratando de ponerse los pantalones.

-Edward, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Aún no debes levantarte -lo reprendió Bella. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, pero no vio a nadie-. ¿Y con quién estabas hablando?

Edward la miró, en el rostro una expresión sorprendida, que un segundo después se convirtió en irritación.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde estabas, maldita sea? Hace diez minutos que estoy llamándote. ¿Dónde estabas? -gritó.

-De modo que hace un momento hablabas solo. Bien, eres un estúpido si no puedes tenerme ni siquiera un poco de confianza. Estaba en el diván, durmiendo. Te dije que no me iría y mi palabra vale tanto como la tuya.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me han contestado?

-Edward, tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que ese hombre que me golpeó me perseguía a través del desierto. El sueño era tan vívido... pensé que él pronunciaba mi nombre. Cuando desperté, oí que tú estabas murmurando.

-Está bien, lamento haber pensado mal.

Edward se levantó de la cama y trató de calzarse los pantalones. -Edward, no deberías levantarte -se apresuró a decir Bella cuando vio la expresión dolorida en el rostro de él.

-Bella, permaneceré acostado, pero en esta tienda hace demasiado calor. Y la decencia exige que me vista.

Bella se acercó y le ayudó a ponerse los pantalones, y después lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. -Edward, ¿puedo traerte comida? -Por eso te llamaba. Tengo mucho apetito.

Bella comenzó a salir de la habitación y de pronto se volvió. -Después que te haya traído la comida, ¿me dirás cómo te quemaste? -Ahora te diré una sola cosa. No necesitas tener pesadillas con ese hombre... está muerto.

-¡Muerto! -exclamó Bella-. ¿Cómo? -Yo lo maté.

-¡Edward! ¿Por qué tuviste que matarlo? ¿Por mí?

-¡Suponía que deseabas verlo muerto!

-Hubiera sido necesario castigarlo con un látigo, no asesinarle. Bella experimentó una sensación de náusea... Edward había matado a un hombre por ella.

-Ese hombre también hirió a Jared, y yo prometí a Sam que pagaría por lo que había hecho. Ahora no me complace haberlo matado, pero de todos modos lo habrían ejecutado por desobedecer órdenes. Esperaba su muerte cuando llegué al campamento. Por lo menos conmigo tuvo una oportunidad... los dos estábamos armados.

-Pero, ¿por qué has tenido que hacerlo tú?

-¡Maldita sea, Bella! Cuando vi cómo te había castigado, me dominó la cólera. Y cuando descubrí que era el mismo hombre que había herido a Jared... tuve que hacerlo. De todos modos, ese individuo habría muerto a manos de sus propios tribeños. Además, ya me habían dicho que yo moriría de muerte lenta, de modo que si ese hombre vencía hubiera podido ahorrarme la tortura.

-¿Por qué tenías que morir? ¿Quizá por eso estás quemado... querían quemarte vivo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bella, como dije anoche es una historia bastante larga. Por favor, ¿puedo comer antes de hablar?

Ella asintió sin decir más, y salió de la habitación.

Pero no tuvo que abandonar la tienda, porque sobre la mesa la esperaba una bandeja con alimentos. Bella sonrió: Esa Ángela, siempre se adelanta a mis pensamientos. Bella llevó la comida al dormitorio, e insistió en alimentar personalmente a Edward. Sabía que el movimiento mismo de los brazos lo hacía sufrir.

También ella comió, y esperó a que él se hubiera saciado antes de decir palabra. Era necesario responder a muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué querían matar a Edward?

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bella retiró la bandeja, volvió y se puso una falda y una blusa. Edward la miró sin decir palabra. Cuando terminó, se sentó en la cama, al lado de Edward.

-¿Estás dispuesto ahora? -preguntó la joven.

Edward le relató la historia completa. Al principio ella reaccionó con cólera... sobre todo cuando supo que la habían usado para atraer a Edward a su propia destrucción. Pero después compadeció a Aro, que había vivido todos esos años dominado por el odio. Quizás era mejor que ella hubiese pasado esos días en el sueño provocado por drogas. No hubiera podido soportar el espectáculo del sufrimiento de Edward.

Cuando él le relató cómo había escapado, Bella agradeció a Dios que Phil hubiese tenido valor para ayudarlo. Edward le había mencionado la angustia y el dolor que había soportado bajo el sol ardiente. Había una dificultad: No podía agradecer a Edward que la hubiese salvado. Eso hubiera equivalido a reconocer que prefería estar con él; en efecto, sus secuestradores la hubiesen devuelto a John, y ahora ella no se atrevía a decirle cuánto lo amaba, puesto que él no le devolvía ese sentimiento.

Bella miró tiernamente a Edward. Cuánto había sufrido para salvarla. Sintió que tenía cierta esperanza... ¡quizá la amase!

-Edward, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme? -preguntó. -Eres mía, Bella. Nadie me quita lo mío.

A Bella se le endureció el rostro. Se apartó de la cama y con pasos lentos salió de la habitación. Eso era lo que significaba para él. Una propiedad que podía usar hasta que se cansara; pero no permitía que nadie se la quitara. Había sido una estúpida. ¿Qué esperaba que dijese... que había venido a buscarla porque la amaba? ¿Que no podía soportar la idea de perderla?

De pronto, se detuvo. No tenía derecho a enojarse ante la respuesta de Edward. Pretendía demasiado. Por lo menos, Edward había dicho que ella era suya, y eso era lo que Bella deseaba ser. Sólo necesitaba tiempo... tiempo para conseguir que él la amase, tiempo para darle un hijo que los uniese.

Bella necesitaba algo que apartase su mente de Edward. Se acercó al gabinete y tomó uno de los libros que él le había traído; después se sentó en su lecho provisional y comenzó a leer.

Unos minutos después James entró en la tienda. Cuando vio a Bella, en su rostro se dibujó la sorpresa. Bella se mostró igualmente sorprendida, porque desde la advertencia de Edward su hermano James no entraba directamente en la tienda.

-¿Qué... haces aquí? -preguntó James después de un silencio extrañamente prolongado.

-Vivo aquí... ¿acaso podría estar en otro sitio? -dijo ella riendo. -Pero tú... ¿Cómo llegaste?

-¿Qué te pasa, James? ¿Nadie te explicó lo que ha ocurrido? Me secuestraron, y tu tío casi mató a Edward; pero consiguió escapar y me trajo de regreso. Creí que lo sabías.

-¿Está aquí?

-Por supuesto. James, tu conducta es extraña. ¿Te sientes bien? -¡James! -llamó Edward desde el dormitorio.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo Bella, que tenía la extraña sensación de que James no le creía-. Será mejor que entres, porque él no puede caminar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene graves quemaduras, de modo que será mejor que permanezca un tiempo en cama -replicó Bella.

Tras vacilar un momento, James entró en el dormitorio. Bella lo siguió y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Edward.

-¿Dónde has estado, James? -preguntó serenamente Edward.

-Bien... he explorado el desierto, buscando a Bella. Regresé la noche que se la llevaron, y Sam me relató lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y Bella no te explicó nuestra aventura? -Habló de mi tío.

-Dime una cosa, James. ¿Sabías del odio de tu tío a nuestro padre? -Sí, pero mi tío es un anciano. No creí que intentara hacer algo al respecto -contestó James, un tanto nervioso.

-Cuando dijiste a Aro que nuestro padre había fallecido, él volcó sobre mí su odio.

-No lo sabía -murmuró James.

-Como resultado de tu charla imprudente, usaron a Bella para atraerme al campamento de tu tío. La golpeó un hombre de su tribu y tu tío casi consiguió matarme. -Edward hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a James-. En el futuro te agradeceré que evites mencionar mi nombre o nada que tenga que ver conmigo a tu tío... o para el caso, a nadie. Si llegara a ocurrir algo que perturba mi vida como resultado de tus comentarios, lo tomaré a mal. ¿Está claro?

-Sí -contestó nerviosamente James.

-Ahora, puedes marcharte. Necesito descansar.

Bella observó a James mientras éste salía de la habitación, y después se volvió a mirar a Edward.

-¿No crees que te has mostrado demasiado duro con él? En realidad, no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

-¡Siempre tienes que defender a James! La culpa puede corresponder a muchos... a Phil, que me liberó, pero comenzó por secuestrarme; al padre de Phil, que aceptó el plan; a Aro, que me odia; y a James, que suministró la información. Que la culpa recaiga sobre uno y otros, mientras no se repita el episodio. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Bella?

-Sí -sonrió sumisamente Bella.

-Bien, no hablemos más de esto. Ahora, ¿quieres tener la bondad de traerme dos odres de vino? Cuando me haya vencido el sopor del alcohol, me harás el favor de quitarme esta condenada grasa.

-Pero la necesitas para calmar el dolor.

-Necesito varias cosas, pero esta grasa no es una de ellas. El dolor ya no es tan intenso pero la grasa me molesta mucho.

-Oh, está bien; puedo quitártela ahora, si lo deseas -propuso ella con aire de inocencia.

-¡No! Primero beberé el vino. El dolor se ha atenuado, pero no ha desaparecido.

-Sí, amo, lo que tú digas -se burló ella, y salió de la habitación.

«Bien –pensó- por lo menos su actitud está mejorando.»

Habían pasado diez días desde que Edward llevó a Bella al campamento. Diez días de sufrimiento, quejas y frustraciones. Diez noches miserables en su lecho solitario. El dolor ya había desaparecido por completo, y quedaba a lo sumo una piel parda que comenzaría a caer pocos días después. Abrigaba la esperanza de que muy pronto recuperase su aspecto anterior. Y aquella noche... trataría de que Bella volviese a compartir el lecho con él. Aquella noche volvería a tenerla, después de esperar tanto tiempo.

Edward se sentía como un niño que espera la Nochebuena. De hecho, faltaban pocos días para Navidad. Pero aquella noche él recibiría su regalo y era difícil soportar la espera. Hubiera podido poseer a Bella aquella misma mañana, pero deseaba hacer las cosas bien, de modo que ella no tuviese excusas.

Edward había reanudado su vida e incluso había llevado al baño a Bella. Contemplar a la joven en el estanque había sido una prueba suprema para la fuerza de voluntad de Edward. Pero ya había llegado la noche.

Bella se hallaba acurrucada en el diván, frente a Edward. Cosía una túnica para el pequeño Sam y casi había terminado; pero su mente estaba distraída. Se preguntaba qué le ocurría a Edward. Él ya se sentía bien, pero ella continuaba durmiendo en el diván. Una idea ingrata comenzaba a agobiaría... ¿qué ocurriría si él ya no la quería más?

Pronto sabría a qué atenerse, porque había decidido que esa noche dormiría en la misma cama que Edward.

-Edward, voy a acostarme -dijo.

Se puso de pie y entró en el dormitorio, como había hecho las últimas diez noches... para desnudarse y ponerse la túnica de Edward con la cual dormía. Pero esta noche no pensaba usar la túnica, ni regresar al cuarto contiguo.

Cuando Bella se quitó la blusa y la depositó sobre el arcón que guardaba sus ropas, sintió una corriente de aire; se habían abierto las cortinas. Pero no se volvió. Comenzó a desatarse los cabellos. Lo hizo con movimientos lentos porque los dedos le temblaban nerviosos.

Era el momento que ella había esperado. Sabía que Edward estaba en la misma habitación, pero ignoraba que haría. Quizás él se acostara... sin pedirle nada o se acercase a ella. ¡Oh, Dios mío, ojalá viniese!

De pronto, Bella sintió detrás la presencia masculina. Se volvió lentamente para mirarlo, los ojos dulces y amantes, y los de Edward dominados por un anhelo intenso.

-Bella.

Ella se acercó a Edward y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y acercó sus labios a los del hombre. Los brazos de Edward la oprimieron estrechamente. Cuando la depositó sobre la cama, ella se preguntó si jamás volvería a ser tan feliz.

Después de hacer el amor, Bella descansó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Con los dedos dibujó pequeños círculos sobre el vello de su pecho. Ahora estaba segura de una cosa... Edward todavía la deseaba. Y mientras la deseara, no la obligaría a alejarse.

Se sentía demasiado feliz para dormir, y le pareció sorprendente no sentirse culpable después de haberse entregado sin resistencia a Edward. Pero, ¿por qué sentirse culpable de su propia entrega? Lo amaba y era muy natural que deseara hacerlo feliz. Deseaba entregarse por completo al hombre a quien amaba. Y era un goce más que cuando ella se entregaba a Edward él a su vez le ofreciera el mayor placer concebible.

Y de todos modos, ¿qué era el matrimonio? Nada más que un contrato firmado que podía mostrarse a la civilización. Bien, ella no estaba viviendo precisamente en un mundo civilizado y lo que importaba era lo que sentía. ¡Al demonio con el mundo civilizado! No estaba aquí para condenarla, y ella no pensaba regresar a él.

Pero tenía que pensar en John.

-Edward, ¿estás despierto?

-¿Cómo puedo dormir si estás acariciándome? -replicó él con buen humor.

Bella se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

-Edward, ¿puedo escribir a mi hermano para decirle que estoy bien?

-¿Esto te haría feliz? -preguntó. -Sí.

-Entonces, escríbele. Ordenaré a Saadi que entregue tu carta; pero no digas a tu hermano dónde estás. No me agradaría que todo el ejército británico apareciese en la montaña.

-¡Oh, Edward, gracias! -exclamó, y se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente.

Pero Edward la rodeó con los brazos y no le permitió apartarse. -Si hubiese sabido qué resultados obtendría, te habría permitido antes escribir a tu hermano -dijo sonriendo.

Rodó en la cama con Bella en los brazos, y ninguno de los dos pudo pensar ya en otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó consciente de que tenía ante sí una tarea urgente. Después recordó que había pensado en escribir a John. Entusiasmada comenzó a levantarse. Y entonces sintió la mano de Edward que descansaba perezosa entre sus pechos y una excitación diferente la apresó.

Edward continuaba durmiendo y no había nada tan importante que la indujese a apartarse de su lado. Bella pensó fugazmente en la posibilidad de despertarlo, pero entonces los ojos de Edward se abrieron lentamente y él le sonrió.

-Pensé que ya estarías escribiendo tu carta -dijo somnoliento y la mano se movió un poco, aferrando el seno firme y redondo.

-Dormías con tanta serenidad que no quise molestarle -mintió ella-. ¿Tienes apetito?

-Sólo de ti, querida.

Edward sonrió y puso los labios en el otro pecho, y una oleada de fuego recorrió el cuerpo de Bella.

-No quisiera negar alimento a un hombre hambriento -murmuré ella, y lo abrazó mientras él estrechaba su cuerpo.

Después, Ángela pidió permiso para entrar; en ese mismo instante, Bella y Edward salían del dormitorio. Cuando Ángela entró con el desayuno y vio la alegría en el rostro de Bella, se sintió muy feliz por su amiga.

-Creo que será un hermoso día -observó alegremente Ángela, mientras depositaba sobre la mesa la bandeja.

-Sí, un bello día -suspiró satisfecha Bella, sentándose en el diván. Se sonrojó profundamente cuando vio que Edward la miraba con aire inquisitivo, pues ella aún no había salido de la tienda y no podía tener idea del tipo de día que era-. Ah... ¿cómo está el pequeño Sam? -preguntó, tratando de ocultar su embarazo.

-Muy bien -dijo Ángela, a quien la pregunta no engañó. Ahora va a todas partes con su padre, y Sam se alegra de tenerlo consigo.

-También yo me alegro -replicó Bella, que había conseguido recuperar el aplomo. Así tiene que ser. Oh... casi he terminado la túnica del pequeño Sam. Se la llevaré después.

-Eres muy amable, Bella -Ángela sonrió tímidamente. Nunca había tenido una amiga como Bella, que se mostraba tan bondadosa y le dedicaba mucho tiempo. La quería mucho, y habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella-. Te veré más tarde.

Durante todo el desayuno Edward miró fijamente a Bella, y ésta se sintió nerviosa y embarazada. Cuando terminaron de comer, él se decidió a hablar.

-Antes de regresar a Inglaterra solía escribir a Jasper, y en mi armario encontrarás los útiles necesarios para escribir. Iré a decir a Saadi lo que tiene que hacer y después regresaré.

Apenas Edward abandonó la tienda, Bella entró en el dormitorio. La colmaba de felicidad la idea de volver a comunicarse con Emmet y decirle que estaba bien. Encontró la caja que contenía los útiles de escribir, y regresó a la habitación principal. Se sentó y, a los pocos minutos, comenzó la carta.

_Querido hermano:_

_Perdóname Emmet, por no haberle escrito antes, pero hace poco tuve la idea de hacerlo. Comenzaré diciéndote que me siento perfectamente bien, tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu, y que soy muy feliz._

_Probablemente creíste que había muerto, porque han pasado tras meses. Lamento haber provocado tu angustia, pero deseaba que pensaras así. Al principio no sabía qué sería de mí, de modo que era mejor que tú no supieras que yo vivía. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado._

_No pienses mal de mí cuando sepas que estoy viviendo con un hombre. No deseo decirte quién es, porque eso no importa. Lo que importa es que lo amo y deseo continuar con él. No estamos casados, pero tampoco eso importa. Mientras yo sepa que él me desea, me sentiré feliz._

_El hombre a quien amo es el mismo que me separó de ti y al principio lo odié. Pero la convivencia diaria convirtió lentamente el odio en amor. Ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido este cambio hasta que hace dos semanas él casi me perdió. Pero después he aprendido que deseo continuar siempre con él. No sé si me ama o no, pero espero que a medida que pase el tiempo llegue a quererme._

_Quizás en el futuro se case conmigo, pero aunque no lo haga permaneceré__con él hasta que ya no me desee. Te diría dónde estoy, pero él no quiere. En__el fondo de mi corazón sé que un día volveré a verte. Hasta ese momento, te__ruego no te preocupes por mí. Me siento feliz aquí y no necesito nada._

_John, te ruego que no me juzgues con dureza porque no pueda evitar lo__que mi corazón siente por este hombre. Haría lo que fuera por él. Por favor,__compréndeme y perdóname si te hice sufrir. Sabes que no lo habría hecho__intencionadamente. Me deseaba y me tomó. Y como dice él, es la costumbre__de este país, y ahora yo lo amo y lo deseo más que a nada. Trata de__comprender mi situación._

_Te quiero_

Bella cerró la carta. Lo que había escrito la satisfacía, pero no podía permitir que Edward viese la carta. Se preparó para salir de la tienda y buscar a Saadi, y en ese momento entró Edward.

-Querida, si has terminado tu carta la entregaré a Saadi. Espera afuera.

-No -dijo ella con voz un tanto tensa-. Yo se la daré. Edward la miró con expresión interrogante.

-No habrás dicho dónde estás a tu hermano, ¿verdad? -Edward, me pediste que no lo hiciera, y no lo hice. Te doy mi palabra. Si no confías ahora en mí, jamás lo harás.

-Está bien. Puedes entregar la carta a Saadi -dijo él, y le dio paso.

Saadi esperaba montado en su caballo. Bella le entregó la carta y murmuró:

-Ve con Dios.

Él le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, los ojos colmados de admiración, después espoleó al caballo y comenzó a descender la ladera de la montaña. Bella lo miró hasta que desapareció de la vista. Después, se volvió hacia Edward, que estaba a su lado, y apoyó la mano nerviosa en el brazo del hombre.

-De nuevo gracias, Edward. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que Emmet sabrá que estoy bien.

Querida, ¿eso no justifica otro beso?

-Sí, lo justifica -replicó ella.

Y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y obligó a Edward a bajar la cara para acercarla a sus propios labios.

Bella estaba acurrucada en el diván y contemplaba distraída la taza agrietada que tenía en las manos y que contenía el té de la mañana. Trataba desesperadamente de recordar qué le había dicho Edward aquella mañana antes de salir. Había sido muy temprano y ella estaba tan fatigada a causa de la noche pasada, que no se había despertado del todo para escucharlo.

Había dicho algo acerca de la firma de un acuerdo con el jeque Aro, con el fin de asegurar que las dos tribus no disputaran por el agua que compartían. Seguramente se proponía concertar un encuentro de las tribus, con objeto de celebrar la renovada amistad de los dos grupos. Se ausentaría todo el día y quizá también la noche.

Todo parecía tan impreciso a Bella que se preguntó si no lo habría soñado. Pero, si había sido un sueño, ¿dónde estaba Edward? No lo había visto en la cama cuando logró despertar por completo. Y Ángela le dijo después que lo había visto conversando con James a primera hora de la mañana, junto al corral, y que luego Edward había salido del campamento a caballo.

De pronto Bella se sintió muy sola. Edward nunca se había ausentado un día entero... con la única excepción de la vez que la habían secuestrado. Era bastante temprano y ya ella lo echaba de menos. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer durante todo el día?

Quizás hubiera olvidado leer alguno de los libros de la colección que le había traído Edward. Se acercó al gabinete donde guardaba los libros y comenzó a repasarlos. Pero, antes de que pudiese terminar el examen, James pidió permiso para entrar.

Bella se incorporó y se alisó la falda antes de que el árabe entrase. Comenzó a sonreír, contenta de que hubiese venido alguien con quien charlar un rato; pero no lo hizo cuando vio la expresión grave en el rostro de James.

-¿De qué se trata, James? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó con voz premiosa.

-Bella, tengo algo para ti. De parte de Edward

.

Corrió hacia James y con un movimiento nervioso recibió el pedazo de papel que él le entregó. Pero temía abrirlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso James? ¿Por qué le había dejado una nota Edward? Pero estaba adoptando una actitud tonta. Probablemente era una sorpresa, o quizá una disculpa porque esa mañana la había abandonado tan bruscamente, cuando todavía estaba medio dormida.

Bella se acercó al diván y se sentó con la nota en la mano. Con movimientos lentos desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer:

_Bella:_

_He pedido a James que te lleve de regreso con tu hermano. No creía que pudiera ocurrir esto, pero los fuegos se han apagado y no tiene sentido que continuemos. Te devuelvo tu libertad, que es lo que siempre deseaste. Quiero que te marches antes de que yo regrese. Será mejor así._

_Edward_

Bella movió lentamente la cabeza, mirando incrédula la nota. No... ¡No era cierto! Tenía que tratarse de una especie de broma cruel. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle en los ojos, pero notaba un nudo sofocante en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho. Tenía las manos frías y pegajosas cuando arrugó el pedazo de papel y lo convirtió en una menuda bola.

-Dios mío, ¿por qué... por qué tiene que hacerme esto? -murmuró con voz ronca.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas y las uñas se le hundieron profundamente en la palma de la mano cuando apretó el pedazo de papel que había destruido su vida. Pero no sentía nada, sólo la angustia que la consumía.

James permanecía frente a ella y apoyó suavemente la mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Bella, debemos partir ahora.

-¿Qué?

Bella lo miró como si ni siquiera supiese quién era. Pero poco a poco se recobró, y de pronto sintió que odiaba intensamente a Edward. ¿Cómo podía despedirla así, tan cruelmente?

-¡No! -exclamó, con la voz cargada de emoción-. No me marcho. No me arrojarán como si fuese una camisa vieja. Aquí me quedaré y hablaremos. Que me diga personalmente que no desea verme. No le facilitaré las cosas.

James la miró, sorprendido.

-Pero creí que deseabas volver con tu hermano. Tú misma me dijiste que las cosas no marchaban bien entre tú y Abu.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Después, todo cambió. James, lo amo.

-¿No se lo dijiste?

-No -murmuró Bella-. ¿Cómo podía decírselo si no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos? Pero ahora sé a qué atenerme.

-Lo siento, Bella. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Me ordenó que salieras antes de su regreso.

-Bien, no me iré. Que me diga en la cara que ya no me desea.

James parecía desesperado.

-¡Bella, tenemos que partir! No quería decírtelo, pero tú me obligas. Abu ya no te desea. Quiere alejarte y casarse con Jessica apenas regrese.

-¿Te lo dijo así?

-Sí -dijo James con voz neutra y los ojos bajos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana... antes de partir. Pero lo ha mencionado otras veces. Era sabido que se casaría con Jessica. Ahora, partamos de una vez. Te ayudaré a reunir las cosas.

No tenía sentido prolongar la tortura. Bella pasó al dormitorio y abrió las cortinas. Deseaba mirar por última vez la habitación donde había pasado tantas noches felices. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir así... por qué se había enamorado de Edward? Si hubiese continuado odiándolo, ahora se habría considerado la mujer más feliz del mundo. En cambio, tenía la impresión de que su vida había terminado.

Después, recordó que no podía cabalgar en el desierto tal como vestía ahora. Se acercó al arcón que guardaba todas sus ropas, retiró la túnica de terciopelo negro y se vistió de prisa.

No deseaba llevar consigo nada, excepto las ropas que vestía... ni siquiera la peineta tachonada de rubíes. Recordó su sorpresa cuando Edward se la regaló en Navidad. La arrojó sobre la cama porque no deseaba nada que le recordase a Edward. Pero cuando vio el espejo que James le había regalado, Bella pensó en Ángela. Lo recogió y salió del dormitorio.

-Bella, debemos reunir tus cosas.

La joven se volvió para mirar a James.

-No llevaré nada que haya regalado Edward. Deseo únicamente despedirme de Ángela... y entregarle esto -dijo Bella mostrando el espejo-. No quiero nada que me recuerde este sitio. Pero Ángela fue una buena amiga y deseo regalarle algo. Me comprendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Después de dirigir una última mirada al cuarto principal, Bella salió con paso rápido. Se detuvo frente a la tienda de Angela y llamó. Pocos momentos después, la joven árabe salió a recibirla y Bella se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ángela, que corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Bella tomó la mano de Ángela y depositó en ella el espejo.

-Quiero regalarte esto. Recuerda que te amo como a una hermana. Me marcho y vengo a despedirme.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Regresarás pronto? -preguntó Ángela, pero en realidad ya había adivinado que jamás volvería a ver a su amiga.

-Regreso con mi hermano y no volveré. Te echaré de menos,

Ángela. Has sido una buena amiga. -Pero, ¿por qué, Bella?

-Eso no importa. No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Despídeme de Sam y sus hermanos y diles que les deseo felicidad. Besa por mí al pequeño Sam y al niño. Yo lloraría demasiado si los besara. -Sonrió débilmente a Ángela y después la abrazó. A menudo pensaré en ti. Adiós.

Bella corrió al corral, donde James esperaba con los caballos. El árabe la ayudó a montar a Cuervo y ambos salieron del campamento. Cuando habían descendido parte de la ladera, Bella se detuvo y volvió los ojos hada el campamento. A través de las lágrimas vio la figura de Ángela, de pie en la cima de la colina, agitando la mano en la que sostenía el espejo.

Después, Bella clavó los talones en los flancos de Cuervo, e inició una carrera desenfrenada. James la llamaba a gritos, pero ella no se detenía. Deseaba morir. Sentía que ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir. Si moría en la montaña de Edward tal vez él se sintiera culpable el resto de su vida. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que decirle que no podía vivir sin él? Si ya no la deseaba, no podía considerarse culpable a Edward. Y ella continuaba amándolo. Abrigaba la esperanza de que fuera feliz con Jessica, si era aquello lo que él deseaba.

Bella obligó a Cuervo a marchar más lentamente. Pensaría en otro modo de acabar con su propia vida. Pero tenía que esperar, de modo que Edward no se enterase. Pensó en Victoria, y en que se había suicidado a causa de Carlise. Ahora Bella comprendía cabalmente la angustia y el sufrimiento que una mujer podía sentir.

El calor del desierto era abrumador, pero Bella no lo sentía. Estaba tan agobiada por el sufrimiento que en ella no había lugar para otra cosa. No podía entender por qué le había ocurrido aquello.

La noche llegó, pasó y volvió a salir el sol, pero Bella no podía hallar paz.

Las preguntas la atormentaban. Se devanaba los sesos para hallar respuestas, pero no encontraba ninguna. ¿Por qué... por qué no la deseaba ya? Era la misma que cuatro meses atrás. Su apariencia era la misma... sólo sus sentimientos habían cambiado. ¿Por qué Edward le había hecho aquello?

¿Quizá porque ella había cedido? ¿Él la había apartado porque ya no le ofrecía resistencia? Pero eso no era justo... además, no podía ser la razón, porque en este caso la habría despedido un mes antes.

¿Y qué podía decir de este último mes? Todo había sido tan hermoso... tan maravilloso y perfecto por donde se lo mirase. Edward había parecido un hombre feliz y satisfecho, exactamente lo mismo que podía decirse de ella. Había pasado más tiempo con Bella. Juntos habían salido a cabalgar todos los días. Él le había hablado de su propio pasado y le había revelado muchas cosas de sí mismo. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Los interrogantes no le permitían dormir. Permaneció despierta durante el calor del día, descansando y dándole vueltas y más vueltas al mismo pensamiento, sin poder hallar la paz. Aceptó el pan y el agua que James le ofreció y comió mecánicamente, pero su mente no le permitía descansar -volvía una y otra vez a los mismos interrogantes- tratando desesperadamente de hallar una solución. Volvió a caer la tarde; James y Bella continuaron viaje.

HOLAAAA A TODOS ¡¡ ESTE CAP A OCUPADO 14 HOJAS DE WORDDDD DIOS ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE HABER ESCRITOT TANTO. COMENCÉ DESDE QUE ACTUALIZÉ EL ULTIMO CAP .

ES TAN LARGO PORQUE AQUÍ VIENE OTRO NUDO MUE IMPORTANTE Y DRAMATICO DE LA HISTORIA , EN COMPARACIÓN A LO QUE VENDRÁ LO QUE PASÓ ANTERIORMENTE NO ES NADA … AQUÍ ES CUANDO VIENE EL DRAMA , ASI QUE E DEDICIDO ESCRIBIR HASTA ESTE PUNTO PARA QUE NO PERDAÍS EL HILO ;)

Y BUENO AGRADECEROS LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE ME DEJASTEIS … SOYS INCREIBLES TODOS Y OS QUIERO ;)

ESTE MONTÓN DE LETRAS MERECEN REVIEWS NO? JAJAJ NOS VEREMOS PROXIMAMENTE ;)

NESIBELLA


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

«Condenación; amenaza otro día pegajoso», pensó irritado Emmet Swan sentado frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba la correspondencia de la mañana. Era invierno. No hacía tanto calor como los primeros tiempos de estar en este país horrible, pero aquella última semana sin lluvia había traído días calurosos y húmedos. El maldito tiempo comenzaba a irritarlo.

Por lo menos, se le ofrecía la perspectiva de ver aquella noche a Rosalie . La dulce y bella Rosalie.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Emmet cuando recordó el infierno que había soportado durante los primeros tres meses en Egipto. Pero todo había cambiado después de recibir la carta de Bella... y también su suerte había variado.

Unos golpes en la puerta de Emmet interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hay? -rezongó Emmet.

Se abrió la puerta y el sargento entró en el invernadero sofocante que era el despacho de Emmet. Era un hombre apuesto, que doblaría la edad de Emmet, de cabellos rojizos y espeso bigote del mismo rojo intenso.

-Teniente, fuera un árabe quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es un asunto importante -explicó.

-¿No es lo mismo que dicen todos? Entiendo que estamos aquí para mantener la paz, pero ¿esa gente no podría acudir a otros con sus mezquinas disputas?

-Así debería ser, señor. Estos malditos egipcios no entienden que estamos aquí sobre todo para evitar que vengan los franceses. ¿Le traigo a este hombre?

-Imagino que no hay otra alternativa, sargento. Maldita sea... me alegraré cuando pueda salir de este país.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo el sargento , saliendo en busca del árabe.

Un momento después Emmet oyó cerrarse suavemente la puerta y, alzó los ojos, vio a un árabe desusadamente alto que se acercaba al escritorio. El joven era el árabe más alto que Emmet hubiese visto jamás, más alto incluso que el propio Emmet Swan.

-¿Usted es Emmet Swan? -preguntó el joven deteniéndose frente al escritorio de Emmet.

-Teniente Swan-lo corrigió Emmet-. ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Mi nombre no importa. He venido a buscar la recompensa que usted prometió por la devolución de su hermana.

«Otro que viene con la misma música -pensé Emmet-. ¿A cuántos hombres codiciosos y oportunistas, ladrones sin escrúpulos, tendré que soportar todavía?» Había perdido la cuenta de las muchas personas que lo habían visto y afirmado que tenían informes... datos falsos con los cuales pretendían obtener la recompensa. La mayoría esquivaba el bulto cuando Emmet les decía que primero tendría que comprobar la información. De este modo había realizado muchas búsquedas infructuosas en la ciudad y el desierto.

Incluso después de recibir la carta de Bella, entregada por un joven árabe que había huido inmediatamente, Emmet no había renunciado a la búsqueda. Deseaba creer que ella era feliz donde estaba, pero tenía que comprobarlo con absoluta certeza. Después de todo, habría podido ser una mentira. Quizá la habían obligado a escribir esa nota. Le habría agradado poner las manos sobre el hombre que había secuestrado a Bella, y que la tenía por amante en lugar de casarse con ella. ¡ Emmet obligaría al rufián a desposaría!

-¿No desea recuperar a su hermana?

-Disculpe -dijo Emmet-. Me he distraído. ¿Sabe dónde está mi hermana?

-Sí.

-¿Y puede llevarme hasta ella?

-Sí.

Este hombre era diferente. No vacilaba en sus respuestas como habían hecho los otros. Emmet entrevió una luz de esperanza.

-¿Cómo sé que me dice la verdad? Me han engañado muchas veces.

-¿Puedo formularle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo sé que me dará el dinero cuando lo reúna con su hermana. -Una buena pregunta –dijo Emmet con expresión sombría. Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y retiró un saquito muy pesado. Preparé este dinero el día que secuestraron a Isabella. Puede contarlo si lo desea, pero le aseguro que la suma total prometida está aquí y que será suya si dice la verdad. El dinero no me importa. Simplemente deseo recuperar a Isabella. -Emmet se interrumpió y estudió el rostro del joven-. Dígame... ¿cómo sabe dónde está mi hermana?

-Estuvo viviendo en mi campamento.

Emmet se puso de pie tan velozmente que la silla cayó al suelo. -¿Usted es el hombre que la secuestró? -No -replicó sencillamente el joven, sin intimidarse ante la mirada colérica de Emmet.

Emmet se calmó cuando vio que no tendría que luchar. -¿A qué distancia está su campamento? -No tendremos que ir allí.

-¿Entonces?

-Su hermana está fuera.

-¿Fuera?

-Hemos viajado muchos días. Duerme sobre su caballo. Puede verla desde la ventana.

Emmet corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Después de un momento, se volvió hacia el árabe, y en su rostro curtido se veía la cólera.

-¡Usted miente! Allí veo sólo a un joven árabe inclinado sobre un caballo. ¿Qué pretendía obtener con este truco?

-Ah, qué escépticos son los ingleses. ¿Suponía que su hermana vestiría de acuerdo con los usos de su país? Estuvo viviendo con mi gente y viste como ella. Si sale, comprobará la verdad de mis palabras -replicó el árabe, y dio media vuelta abandonando la habitación.

«Es demasiado sencillo para ser una trampa», pensé Emmet. Lo único que necesitaba hacer era salir y comprobar personalmente la verdad. ¿Qué esperaba? Emmet recogió el saquito de dinero y siguió al árabe. Tenía que ser verdad.

Fuera, en la calle quemada por el sol, Emmet corrió hacia los dos caballos atados frente al edificio. Se detuvo al lado del oscuro corcel árabe, montado por una figura ataviada con una túnica negra cubierta de polvo. Si se trataba de otra mentira, temía ser incapaz de controlarse; haría pedazos al joven que esperaba a su lado.

Para saberlo, bastaría con retirar la _kufiyab _oscura que le cubría el rostro y comprobarlo. Así de sencillo.

En ese momento el caballo se movió y la figura dormida comenzó a caer lentamente. Emmet la recibió en los brazos. Al hacerlo, la _kufiyah_ cayó hacia atrás y reveló un rostro sucio y surcado por las lágrimas, un rostro que él habría identificado en cualquier rincón del mundo.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Bella!

Isabella abrió los ojos un momento y murmuró el nombre de Emmet, inclinando la cabeza, y apoyándola luego contra el hombro de su hermano.

-Como le he dicho, pasó dos días con sus noches sin descansar. Sólo necesita dormir.

Emmet se volvió para mirar al joven que le había devuelto a su hermana.

-Le debo una disculpa por haber dudado de su palabra. Estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que hizo. Tome el dinero. Es suyo.

-Gracias. Me siento más que feliz de haberle prestado este servicio. Ahora me marcharé, pero cuando Isabella despierte dígale que le deseo todo el bien que se merece.

Recogió las riendas del caballo negro, montó en su propio corcel y se alejó por la calle.

Emmet miró a Isabella que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. Pensó: ¡gracias, Dios mío! Por favor, ayúdame a compensar a Isabella por lo que ha sufrido.

Emmet entró con Isabella en el edificio.

-Diga que traigan inmediatamente mi carruaje. ¡Es una orden!

Emmet llegó a su casa cerca del mediodía. Consiguió abrir la puerta de su departamento sin despertar a Isabella, pero cuando se dirigía al dormitorio, su ama de llaves, la señora Greene, le salió al paso.

-Emmet Wakefield, ¿qué demonios hace a mediodía en esta casa? ¿Y qué trae usted? -preguntó la mujer con expresión de reproche.

-A mi hermana.

-¿Su hermana? -La señora Greene se mostró impresionada-. ¿Quiere decir que esta es la jovencita que usted estuvo buscando día y noche? Bien, ¿por qué no lo dijo antes? No se quede ahí, inmóvil; lleve a su hermana al dormitorio.

-Es lo que estaba haciendo cuando usted me interrumpir, señora Greene -dijo Emmet.

Entró en la habitación que contenía todas las pertenencias de Isabella y depositó suavemente a su hermana en la cama.

-¿Está herida? ¿Cómo la halló?

-Necesita dormir un poco, eso es todo –dijo Emmet. Miró afectuosamente a Isabella-. Tal vez usted pueda quitarle la túnica, para que se sienta más cómoda; pero no la despierte.

-Bien, si no quiere que despierte será mejor que me ayude.

Emmet vio que la mano de Isabella ocultaba un pedazo de papel arrugado. Consiguió soltarlo, y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Después, con la ayuda de su ama de llaves, despojó a Isabella de la túnica y las pantuflas. Isabella abrió los ojos una vez, pero los cerró de nuevo y continuó durmiendo.

La señora Greene y Emmet salieron de la habitación, y él cerró discretamente la puerta. Fue al gabinete de licores del salón, se sirvió una abundante dosis de whisky y se desplomó en su sillón favorito.

-Señor, ¿qué hago con todo esto? ¿Lo envío al cubo de los residuos? -preguntó la señora Greene, que tenía en las manos las ropas sucias de Isabella.

Emmet miró a la maternal señora, de pie en el umbral.

-Por el momento deje a un lado esas ropas. Isabella decidirá. Emmet deseaba volver cuanto antes a Inglaterra con Isabella. Egipto había provocado en ambos nada más que sufrimientos; pero ahora que Bella había regresado, volverían a ser felices.

Hubiera deseado saber por qué Isabella se había separado del hombre a quien decía amar. Había escrito que continuaría con él hasta que ya no la deseara más. ¿Se trataba de eso? El bastardo la había secuestrado, la había usado y después abandonado para cobrar el dinero de la recompensa. Bella había dicho que lo amaba. ¡Sin duda ahora sufría mucho!

Emmet bebió el último sorbo de whisky, se levantó y, después de cruzar el pequeño comedor, entró en la cocina igualmente reducida. Encontró a la señora Greene inclinada sobre el horno.

-Señora Greene -dijo-, tendré que salir aproximadamente una hora. No creo que mi hermana despierte. Pero si lo hace, dígale que he ido a anular una cita, pero que regresaré muy pronto. Y atienda todas sus necesidades.

-¿Y su almuerzo?

-Comeré a mi regreso -dijo Emmet, tomando una manzana de una fuente de frutas sobre el armario-. No tardaré mucho.

No estaba lejos de la vivienda del mayor Hendricks, y Emmet confiaba en que hallaría en casa a Rosalie, pues deseaba cancelar personalmente la cita concertada para esa misma noche.

Rosalie era un año menor que Emmet y estaba realizando una corta visita a su tío, el mayor Hendricks. Tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero perfectamente redondeado en los lugares apropiados. Emmet había ansiado que llegase la noche para volver a verla; pero ahora tenía que posponer la salida. Abrigaba la esperanza de que Rosalie lo entendiese.

Llamó a la puerta del modesto apartamento de los Hale. Después de unos instantes, aparecía una joven que le sonreía alegremente. Emmet la miró atónito, porque esa muchacha parecía tener a lo sumo dieciséis o diecisiete años, y al mismo tiempo...

-¿Rosalie?

La joven se rió de la confusión de Emmet.

-Teniente, ocurre a menudo. Soy Tanya, la hermana de Kareen. ¿Quiere pasar?

-Ignoraba que tenía una hermana -dijo Emmet, entrando en el vestíbulo-. -Ya lo sé. De modo que usted es Emmet Swan -dijo la joven, que lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies-. Rosalie habló mucho de usted, y veo que no ha exagerado nada.

-Señorita Tanya, usted es muy franca.

-Creo que una persona debe decir lo que piensa. -Eso a veces trae dificultades -observó amablemente Emmet. -Sí, lo sé. Pero me agrada impresionar a la gente. Aunque no puedo decir que a usted lo haya impresionado. Seguramente está acostumbrado a los cumplidos de las damas -continuo, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de picardía.

-No exactamente. Suelo ofrecer cumplidos... no recibirlos -dijo Emmet riendo.

-Habla como un verdadero caballero. Pero, ya estoy charlando otra vez. Si espera en el salón, iré a decir a Rosalie que usted está aquí.

-Gracias, y le aseguro señorita Tanya que ha sido un placer conocerla.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de usted teniente Sawn. Pero estoy segura de que volveremos a vemos -agregó, y desapareció por el corredor.

Después de unos minutos, Rosalie apareció en la puerta, tan bella como él la recordaba después de la última vez.

-Creí que mi hermana bromeaba cuando aseguró que usted había venido -dijo-. A veces se burla de mí. Teniente Swan, ¿por qué ha venido tan temprano?

-Rosalie... sé que es la segunda vez que nos vemos, pero ¿querría llamarme Emmet? -pidió él, tratando de formular el pedido del modo más seductor posible.

-Muy bien, Emmet-sonrió Rosalie-. ¿Por qué has venido?

-No sé cómo explicarlo exactamente -empezó Emmet, que evitó los ojos inquisitivos de la joven. Se acercó a la ventana abierta y miró hacia la calle, las manos unidas a la espalda-. Rosalie, hace apenas un mes que estás aquí, pero ya sabes de la desaparición de mi hermana.

-Sí, mi tío me habló del asunto cuando dije que te había conocido -dijo la joven.

-Isabella fue raptada en su habitación nuestra primera noche en El Cairo. Ella y yo estábamos muy unidos. La busqué por todas partes y casi enloquecí por la preocupación. Y bien, me la devolvieron hoy... esta mañana.

-Emmet... ¡qué maravilloso! Me alegro por ti. ¿Está bien?

Emmet se volvió para mirarla y comprobó que, en efecto, Rosalie se alegraba de lo ocurrido.

-Está muy bien, pero aún no he podido hablar con ella. Ha cabalgado casi una semana entera y ahora descansa. Quería explicarte la situación porque necesito que comprendas por qué no iré contigo esta noche a la ópera. Tengo que estar en casa cuando despierte Bella.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente y te agradezco la explicación. ¿Puedo prestar ayuda?

-Eres muy amable, Rosalie. Quizá dentro de unos días puedas visitarla. No sé si podrá adaptarse nuevamente a la vida del hogar. Sólo ruego a Dios que sea capaz de olvidar sus terribles experiencias.

-Emmet, estoy segura de que con el tiempo todo se arreglará -replicó Rosalie.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

Isabella había dormido doce horas. Era casi medianoche y Emmet continuaba paseándose impaciente por el salón. Necesitaba averiguar muchas cosas. No quería apremiarla apenas despertase, pero tenía que obtener algunas respuestas. ¿Era la misma persona o esos cuatro meses la habían cambiado?

Emmet se acercó a la puerta y la abrió discretamente. Pero Bella continuaba hecha un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Emmet entró en la habitación y se detuvo frente a la cama, observándola exactamente como había hecho muchas veces durante la noche.

No estaba más delgada y parecía estar sana, aunque se la veía sucia. Vestía una falda y una blusa del estilo que era típico en la gente del desierto. Pero las prendas habían sido confeccionadas con un fino terciopelo verde, y tenían los bordes adornados con encaje. Tenía todo el aspecto de una princesa árabe.

Bella ya había dicho en su carta que no necesitaba nada. Probablemente ese hombre la había cuidado bien. Por eso mismo la situación era todavía más desconcertante; en efecto, Emmet se preguntaba cómo era posible que la hubiera liberado tras haberla poseído. Isabella poseía una belleza tan peculiar. En ella había algo diferente -asombroso y al mismo tiempo indescriptible-, algo que la distinguía de todas las mujeres a quienes uno solía considerar bellas.

De pronto, Isabella abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces; sin duda se preguntaba dónde estaba.

-Tranquilízate, Bella -dijo Emmet. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. - Estás de nuevo en casa.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un instante después se abrazaba a él como si quisiera salvar su vida.

- ¡Emmet! Oh, Emmet... abrázame. Dime que fue sólo un sueño... que jamás ocurrió en realidad sollozó Isabella.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo decirte eso... ojalá pudiese -replicó Emmet, abrazándola fuertemente-. Pero todo se arreglará... ya lo verás.

La dejó que llorase, sin decir más. Cuando ella se calmó, Emmet la apartó y retiró de las mejillas húmedas los cabellos apelmazados.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-En realidad, no. -Isabella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué no te lavas la cara mientras te traigo algo de comer? Después, podremos hablar.

-Lo que realmente desearía es sumergirme en agua caliente horas enteras. Los últimos cuatro meses tuve únicamente baños fríos. -Eso tendrá que esperar un poco. Primero, conversaremos. -Oh, Emmet, no quiero hablar de eso... sólo deseo olvidar. -Comprendo, Bella, pero necesito saber ciertas cosas. Sería mejor que hablásemos ahora, y después podremos olvidar el asunto.

-Muy bien, quizá tengas razón. -Bajó de la cama y paseó la mirada por la habitación-. Dame un minuto para...

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando vio el pedazo de papel arrugado que Emmet había depositado horas antes sobre la mesa de luz.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí ese papel? -Su voz trasuntaba irritación. -Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? Lo he retirado de tu mano antes de acostarte.

-Pero creí que lo había arrojado... -Se volvió hacia su hermano, el ceño fruncido-. ¿Lo has leído?

-No. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Podría decirte que es mi nota de despido -dijo Isabella como de pasada, aunque sus ojos tenían una expresión colérica. Pero no importa. ¿Me traerás de comer?

Después de la cena, Emmet sirvió dos copas de jerez y entregó una a Isabella, instalada en el comedor. Se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas extendidas bajo la mesa, y estudió el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Todavía lo amas? -preguntó Emmet.

-No... ¡Ahora lo odio! -se apresuró a decir Isabella con los ojos fijos en la copa de licor.

-Pero hace apenas un mes...

Ella miró a Emmet, en los ojos una luz peligrosa.

-Eso fue antes de que descubriese que era un hombre cruel y egoísta.

-¿Por eso lo has abandonado?

-¿Abandonarlo? ¡Él me expulsó! Me escribió esa nota donde dice que ya no me desea, y que quiere que desaparezca antes de su regreso. Ni siquiera me lo dijo personalmente.

-¿Por eso lo odias ahora... porque te apartó de su lado?

-¡Sí! Nada le importa de mi persona o de mis sentimientos. Creí que lo amaba, y abrigaba la esperanza de que él llegaría a amarme. Pero ahora comprendo que fui muy estúpida. ¡Ni siquiera le importó la posibilidad de que yo estuviese embarazada!

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella... ese hombre te violó!

-¿Qué me violó? No... en realidad, nunca lo hizo. Creí que te había aclarado eso, Emmet, en la carta que te envié. Creí que decía claramente que yo me había entregado a él. Por eso te pedía perdón.

-Creo que no he podido aceptarlo. No quise creerlo. Pero Bella, si él no te violó... ¿quiere decir que te entregaste a él desde el comienzo?

-¡Me resistí! -exclamó ella, indignada, tratando de defenderse-. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas.

-Entonces, ¿te violó?

Isabella inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-No, Emmet, nunca necesitó llegar a eso. Mostró paciencia... se tomó su tiempo, y poco a poco despertó mi cuerpo. Por favor, entiende esto, Emmet... yo lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Encendió en mí un fuego cuya existencia yo ignoraba. Me hizo mujer.

De nuevo se echó a llorar. Emmet se sintió muy deprimido, porque le atribuía la culpa de algo que ella no había podido evitar. Pero, ¿por qué defendía a ese bastardo?

Emmet se inclinó sobre la mesa, obligándola a levantar el rostro, y contempló los dulces ojos azules.

-Está bien. No eres culpable. Fue exactamente como si te hubiese violado.

-Luché y me resistí, pero la situación se repitió constantemente. Traté de huir, pero amenazó capturarme y castigarme si volvía a hacerlo. Al principio le temía mucho, pero a medida que pasé el tiempo me calmé un poco. Una vez lo apuñalé y sin embargo no me hizo nada. Luego una tribu me robó y él casi murió en el intento de libertarme. Entonces comprendí que lo quería, y después ya no me opuse. No podía resistirme al hombre a quien amaba. Si no puedes perdonarme por eso, lo siento mucho.

-Te perdono, Bella, en el amor no hay reglas. Pero dijiste que ahora lo odias. ¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo?

-¡No lo defiendo!

-Entonces, dime su nombre, y así podré encontrarlo. Merece que lo castiguen por lo que te hizo.

-Su pueblo lo llama Abu.

-¿Y el apellido?

-Oh, Emmet... qué importa. No quiero que lo castiguen. -¡Maldita sea, Bella!- explotó Emmet, descargando un puñetazo sobre la mesa-. Te usó, y luego te devolvió para cobrar la recompensa.

-Recompensa?

-Sí. El hombre que te trajo pidió el dinero, y yo se lo di.

Isabella se recostó en el asiento, una semi sonrisa en los labios. -Debí imaginar que James procedería así. Se apodera del dinero donde puede encontrarlo. Abu probablemente nunca sabrá que James recibió la recompensa. Y ésa no es la razón por la cual Ed... por la cual Abu me devolvió... Es el jeque de su tribu, y no necesita dinero. Incluso cierta vez lo vi rechazar un saquito lleno de joyas.

-Comenzaste a llamarlo de otro modo -dijo Emmet, enarcando el ceño.

-Bien... tiene otro nombre, pero no es importante. -Se levantó para apurar su jerez-. Emmet, ¿podremos olvidar el asunto? Deseo olvidarlo del modo más completo posible.

-¿Puedes llegar a eso, Isabella? -Él la miró escéptico-. Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -gimió Isabella, pero luego se mordió los labios, y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas-. ¡Oh, Dios mío... sí! No puedo evitarlo. Emmet, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerme esto? Lo amo tanto... que desearía morir.

Emmet la abrazó fuertemente, consciente del sufrimiento de Isabella. No podía soportar que sufriese de ese modo... y que se le destrozara el corazón por un hombre que no merecía tanto amor.

-Bella, llevará tiempo, pero lo olvidarás. Encontrarás un nuevo amor... alguien que te ofrezca el tipo de vida que tú mereces.

Holaaaaaa ¡¡¡ Haber …algunas cosas a comentar:

1 : algunos me habéis preguntado si ella está embarazada .. Si que lo está ;) .

2. Este punto va dirigido a DIANA que al parecer me dejó un comentario sin tener perfil y no le puedo contestar con un privado , Bien , dicho esto Diana es una ADAPTACIÓN , una cosa es que yo meta en la adaptación unas escenas inventadas por mí o las escenas de sexo más detallado de lo que dice el libro , pero escribo la adaptación con los problemas o dramas que salen en el libro .

BUENO ESO ES TODO AMIGOS…. NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN ¡¡¡¡¡


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPÍTULO 22

Habían pasado dos meses desde la separación. Isabella se esforzaba desesperadamente para apartar de su recuerdo la imagen de Edward. Pero pensaba en él hora tras hora. Rogaba todos los días que cambiase de idea y viniese a buscarla. Pero no había noticias de Edward. Isabella no conseguía dormir. Permanecía despierta toda la noche, deseándolo, anhelando el contacto de sus manos, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo en la cama.

Excepto a Rosalie, Isabella no había visto a nadie después de su regreso. Simpatizó con Rosalie la primera vez que Emmet la llevó al pequeño apartamento. Rosalie no hizo preguntas y pronto las dos jóvenes fueron muy buenas amigas. Isabella sabía que Rosalie estaba enamorada de Emmet, y se alegraba de que Emmet correspondiese dicho sentimiento. Pasaban juntas muchos días y finalmente Isabella lo contó todo a Rosalie... es decir, todo menos el verdadero nombre de Edward.

Trataba de evitar que Emmet conociera su desdicha, pero cuando estaba sola pasaba el tiempo recordando y llorando en su cuarto. No salía ni recibía visitas, y se amparaba en la excusa de que no se sentía bien... lo cual era cierto. En la ciudad hacía mucho más calor que en las montañas. Sufría a causa de la humedad agobiante y de la mediocre ventilación del pequeño departamento. A menudo se sentía aturdida y mareada.

Isabella sabía que tenía que reanudar su vida, y por eso al fin aceptó recibir la visita de las esposas de algunos oficiales.

Al principio, charlaron cortésmente acerca del tiempo, la ópera, y el problema de la servidumbre. Pero después las cinco mujeres de edad madura comenzaron a hablar acerca de personas a quienes Isabella no conocía... y que no le interesaban. Casi automáticamente, se aisló del ambiente y comenzó a pensar en Edward; pero volvió a prestar atención cuando oyó que pronunciaron su nombre.

-Como decía, señorita Swan, mi esposo fue uno de los hombres que ayudó a buscarla -dijo una mujer corpulenta.

-Otro tanto hizo mi Jhon -intervino otra.

-Estábamos tan preocupados cuando vimos que era imposible hallarla... Pensamos que después de tanto tiempo ya habría muerto -agregó otra mujer que comía un delicado pastelillo.

-Y después usted apareció, sana y salva. Fue como un milagro. -Díganos, señorita Swan, ¿cómo consiguió fugarse? -preguntó intencionadamente la mujer corpulenta.

Isabella, incorporándose, se apartó; fijó los ojos en el borde de la chimenea. Estas mujeres sólo deseaban arrancar la información que después repetirían por toda la ciudad; en realidad, deseaban tema para criticarla.

-Si no les importa, prefiero no comentar el asunto -dijo serenamente Isabella, que se había vuelto otra vez hacia el grupo.

-Pero querida, todas somos sus amigas. Puede hablar con nosotras. -Si me hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, me habría suicidado -observó con expresión altiva una de las damas.

-Lo mismo digo -replicó otra.

-Estoy segura de que ustedes atribuyen poco valor a su vida. Por mi parte, prefiero continuar viviendo -replicó fríamente Isabella-. Ustedes dicen ser amigas... pero no son más que una pandilla de chismosas. No tengo la intención de decirles nada. ¡Y deseo que salgan inmediatamente de esta casa!

-¡Bien! Vean a la señorita pretenciosa. Venimos a ofrecerle nuestra simpatía, y se comporta como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que le ocurrió... orgullosa de ser la cautiva de un sucio árabe. Caramba... usted no es nada más que una...

-¡Fuera de aquí... todas! - explotó Isabella.

-¡Ya nos vamos! Pero le diré una cosa, señorita Swan. ¡Ahora ya la han utilizado! Ningún hombre decente pensará en desposaría tras haberse acostado usted con un sucio árabe. ¡Recuerde lo que le digo!

Isabella no habló a Emmet del incidente cuando él regresó a casa. Pero él ya lo sabía. .

-Bella, has llorado por culpa de esas mujeres, ¿verdad? -dijo con voz cariñosa, mientras le sostenía el rostro entre las manos-. No debes tomarlas en serio. No son más que una pandilla de viejas celosas.

-Pero Emmet, dijeron la verdad. Ningún hombre decente querrá casarse conmigo. ¡Soy una mujer sucia!

-Eso es ridículo y no quiero que hables así -la reprendió Emmet-. Bella, subestimas tu belleza. Cualquier hombre daría el brazo derecho para casarse contigo. ¿Acaso Mike Newton no ha venido a verte una docena de veces? Si aceptaras salir y reanudar tu vida, lloverían las propuestas! ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a la ópera con Rosalie y conmigo?

-No quiero interferir en tu salida con Rosalie -replicó Isabella con un hondo suspiro, mostrando en su rostro una expresión deprimida-. Tal vez lea un libro y me acueste temprano.

-Bella... no puedo soportar el daño que tú misma te haces -dijo Emmet-. A menudo, cuando vuelvo a casa, veo que tienes los ojos enrojecidos, exactamente como ahora. Intentas ocultarlo, pero sé que continúas llorando por ese hombre. ¡No vale la pena! ¡Dios mío, si pudiese ponerle las manos encima lo mataría!

-¡No digas eso, Emmet! -gritó Isabella. Le asió los brazos, hundiendo los dedos en ellos con fuerza-. ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! Sí, me hizo sufrir, pero ese dolor era la carga que yo debo soportar. No es suya toda la culpa, porque jamás supo que yo lo amaba. Creyó que me otorgaba lo que yo más quería... la libertad. ¡Júrame que jamás tratarás de lastimarlo!

-Cálmate, Bella -dijo Emmet, conmovido por la explosión de Isabella-. Probablemente jamás me cruzaré con ese hombre.

La voz de Isabella tenía un acento de apremio y los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Pero tal vez un día lo encuentres. ¡Necesito que me des tu palabra de que no intentarás destruirlo!

Emmet vaciló, contemplando la expresión de ruego en el rostro de su hermana. Jamás se cruzaría con aquel Abu, de modo que no tenía inconveniente en dar su palabra a Bella, si de ese modo la hacia feliz. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Te daré mi palabra con una condición... que dejes de torturarte por ese hombre. Sal de casa y conoce a otras personas. ¡Y puedes comenzar viniendo conmigo a la ópera esta noche!

Una súbita serenidad se expresó en el rostro de Isabella. Pareció calmarse y soltó los brazos de Emmet.

-Muy bien, Emmet, si de ese modo obtengo tu palabra. Pero todavía creo que lo pasarás mejor si prescindes de mí.

-Permíteme aplicar a eso mi propio criterio. -Volvió los ojos hacia el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea-. Tienes menos de una hora para prepararte. -Sonrió cuando vio el desaliento en el rostro de Isabella. Era muy escaso tiempo para vestirse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su primera salida nocturna en seis meses-. Pediré al ama de llaves que te traiga agua caliente para el baño.

Isabella corrió a su dormitorio. Eligió uno de los vestidos que había traído de Londres. Era una prenda de satén color oro viejo, con unos festones de encaje dorado aplicados a la falda y al corpiño. Eligió zafiros que hacían juego con sus ojos. Experimentaba cierta timidez ante la idea de enfrentarse a la sociedad a tan escasa distancia de su regreso. Pero desechó los temores mientras el ama de llaves parloteaba alegremente acerca de la ópera y de lo acertado de que Isabella hubiera decidido asistir.

Confirmando la predicción de Emmet, menos de una hora después estaban en el carruaje y se dirigían a la casa de Rosalie. Isabella esperó en el vehículo, mientras Emmet subía los pocos peldaños y llamaba con firmeza a la puerta de la casa pintada de blanco.

Un momento después, Rosalie descendió los peldaños, del brazo de Emmet. Se había puesto un vestido de terciopelo rojo damasco que contrastaba maravillosamente con sus sedosos cabellos rubios como el oro, recogidos en un grueso rodete.

Isabella contuvo una exclamación cuando vio la ancha peineta española con rubíes que llevaba Rosalie en el rodete. Recordó la fugaz sonrisa de Edward el día que le regaló una peineta parecida. «Querida, fue una compra honesta. El mes pasado ordené a Sed vender uno de los caballos, y traer la mejor peineta que pudiese encontrar», había dicho Edward, y ella se había sentido complacida con el regalo. Deseó haber conservado la peineta en lugar de apresurarse a abandonar todo lo que podía recordarle la persona de Edward. No era posible que lo olvidase y algunas de las cosas que ella había abandonado evocaban recuerdos muy dulces. Bien, por lo menos aún tenía esa horrible nota y las ropas árabes que vestía el día que había recibido la misiva.

-Isabella... se diría que estás a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Te sientes bien?

Rosalie había hablado, y su rostro expresaba inquietud.

-Disculpa... me he distraído un momento -contestó Isabella. Rosalie sonrió cálidamente.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado acompañarnos. Sé que te agradará la ópera.

Llegaron allí pocos minutos después y Emmet las acompañó al interior del antiguo edificio. Cuando entraron, los nutridos grupos de hombres y mujeres que conversaban en el vestíbulo se volvieron para mirar sin recato a Isabella y murmurar observaciones a sus acompañantes. Las mujeres le dirigieron miradas despectivas y después le volvieron la espalda. Pero los hombres sonrieron con lascivia y prácticamente la desnudaron con la mirada. Unos pocos jóvenes, que sin duda conocían a Emmet y a Rosalie, se adelantaron a saludar a Isabella. Le ofrecieron amables cumplidos, pero los ojos de todos observaban audazmente el cuerpo de la joven; y ella replicó secamente a los halagos de los hombres.

-¡Señorita Swan!

Isabella se volvió bruscamente y vio acercarse a Mike Newton, que lucía en el rostro una ancha sonrisa. Era exactamente como ella lo recordaba... un delgado, bastante común. Isabella recordaba sus interesantes relatos, y en ese momento deseó haberlo recibido todas las veces que él había intentado visitarla.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo... -dijo Newton, acercando los labios a la mano de Isabella-. Y usted está tan hermosa como siempre. ¿Seguramente se ha recuperado por completo de su enfermedad?

-Sí. Yo... me convencieron de la conveniencia de volver de nuevo al mundo de los vivos -dijo Isabella-. Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Newton.

-Mike -la corrigió él-. Isabella, ya somos viejos amigos. Me ofende si no me llama Mike. ¿Tiene acompañante?

-Bien... vine con Emmet y Rosalie.

-Qué vergüenza, Emmet, te reservas a las dos mujeres más bellas de El Cairo.

-Bien, creo que soy un poco egoísta cuando se trata de estas dos jóvenes -dijo Emmet riendo.

Los ojos grises y afectuosos de Mike Newton descansaron en Isabella. Aún sostenía en su mano la de la joven.

-Sería el hombre más feliz de El Cairo si me permitiese acompañarla durante la representación, y quizá llevarla de regreso a su casa. Por supuesto, con el permiso de su hermano.

-Bien, yo... -Isabella miré a Emmet, como pidiendo ayuda, pero él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que le recordó la promesa que había formulado unas horas antes. Isabella sonrió levemente-.

Mike, aceptaré complacida su ofrecimiento. Parece que ahora ya tengo mi propio acompañante... ¿no es así, Rosalie?

Rosalie asintió con simpatía.

- Sí, y un acompañante encantador.

Rosalie sabía que Isabella aún no estaba preparada para eso. Todavía demostraba claramente que tenía el corazón destrozado. Rosalie se preguntó de qué modo había conseguido Emmet que Isabella consintiera en asistir a la ópera. Era bueno que Isabella hubiese aceptado esa salida, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de intercambiar comentarios amables con un acompañante.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Isabella escuchó distraída el relato de Mike acerca de cierta aventura en las llanuras de Texas. No recordaba nada de la ópera, salvo impresiones de vestidos de vivos colores y la música estrepitosa. Se distraía cada vez que veía la peineta clavada en los cabellos de Rosalie. ¿No podía olvidar un solo momento a Edward?

- Isabella, hemos llegado.

Se alegraba de haber permitido que Mike la trajese a casa. Emmet seguramente habría deseado estar un momento a solas con Rosalie. Y la propia Isabella podía ser una molestia.

- Mike, ¿aceptaría una copa de jerez? -propuso Isabella, que se sentía culpable a causa de las muchas veces que había rehusado recibirlo.

- Confiaba en que me pediría exactamente eso.

Una vez dentro, Isabella se acercó directamente al gabinete de los licores, pero Mike se acercó por detrás y la asió con las dos manos la cintura. Isabella se apartó, él sirvió dos copas de jerez y luego se volvió para entregarle una.

-Desearía brindar por esta ocasión. Cuánto he soñado con este momento -murmuró Mike. Sus ojos acariciaron el busto que dejaba entrever el generoso escote.

-Mike, no creo que valga la pena brindar por nada -dijo Isabella nerviosamente.

Isabella se apartó y se sentó en el sillón favorito de Emmet; quizá le ofreciera cierta protección. De pronto, recordó que la señora Greene había salido a visitar a algunos amigos y que probablemente dormiría fuera de la casa.

-Se equivoca, Isabella -dijo Mike, que le tomó la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie-. Ambos recordaremos siempre esta noche.

De pronto, la atrajo a sus brazos. Los labios de Mike buscaron los de Isabella y los apretaron en un beso imperioso. Isabella sintió asco y disgusto. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Apartó la boca, pero él continuaba abrazándola y estrechándola contra sí.

- Mike, por favor... déjeme.

Trató de hablar tranquilamente. Pero sabía que estaba sola con él y experimentó un sentimiento cada vez más intenso de pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, Isabella? -La sostuvo a la distancia del brazo y sus ojos grises recorrieron atrevidos el cuerpo de la joven-. Conmigo no es necesario que representes el papel de la virgen tímida.

-Usted es demasiado audaz, Mike Newton -replicó con frialdad Isabella, que se soltó bruscamente del apretón de la mano de Mike-. No tiene derecho a tomarse conmigo estas libertades.

-No he comenzado a tomarme las libertades que están en mis planes.

Mike tendió las manos hacia Isabella, pero ella corrió de modo que los separase el gran sillón.

-Debo pedirle que se marche -dijo Isabella con expresión seca. -¿De modo que esas tenemos, muñeca? Te cuidaré bien. No soy rico, pero ciertamente puedo permitirme tener una amante. Después de un tiempo, si eres buena, quizás incluso me case contigo.

-¡Usted debe de estar loco!

Mike se echó a reír. Isabella podía ver el deseo sensual en su rostro. Mike apartó el sillón y avanzó con los brazos extendidos. Isabella se volvió para huir, pero era demasiado tarde. Mike la agarró por la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí. Su risa perversa enfureció a la muchacha. Las manos de Mike se posaban en los pechos y el vientre de la joven, mientras ella se debatía, tratando de liberarse.

-¿Te agrada con un poco de brutalidad? ¿Estás acostumbrada a eso, muñeca? Otro hombre importará poco después de tantos bandidos ante los cuales abriste las piernas. Dime... ¿cuántos fueron? Y cuál engendró el bastardo que llevas en el vientre? Estoy seguro de que el pequeño no se opondrá si yo saboreo las cosas de su mamá.

Isabella se sintió como paralizada cuando oyó la última frase. Permaneció perfectamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera le atrevía a respirar, y las palabras continuaban resonando en sus oídos. _¡El bastardo que_ _llevas en tu vientre_... _el bastardo! _¡Un hijo!

-De modo que has decidido mostrarte razonable. Bien, te agradará tener un hombre de verdad después de toda la escoria a la que estás acostumbrada.

De pronto, Isabella se echó a reír. Hacía mucho que no oía el sonido de su propia risa. Mike la obligó a volverse y la sacudió por los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido? -preguntó. Pero ella se rió histéricamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas.

Y entonces, ambos oyeron el ruido de¡ carruaje que se detenía frente al edificio.

-¡Perra! -murmuró enfurecido Mike y de un empujón la apartó.

-Sí -replicó ella alegremente-. Ciertamente, puedo ser una perra cuando la situación lo justifica.

-Aún no he terminado contigo... ya habrá otra ocasión -dijo Mike fríamente.

-Oh... lo dudo, Mike.

Emmet entró en la habitación, y sus ojos se posaron primero en el rostro divertido de Isabella y después en la expresión hostil de Mike. Durante unos instantes se preguntó qué había ocurrido, pero se abstuvo de indagar.

-¿Todavía aquí, Mike? Bien, es temprano... ¿quieres tomar una copa?

-Bien, yo...

-Oh, adelante, Mike -dijo burlonamente Isabella. Confiaba en que Mike estuviera ardiendo de cólera-. De todos modos, voy a acostarme. Ha sido una velada muy extraña. No muy grata, pero instructiva. Buenas noches, Emmet.

Se volvió y entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta, apoyó el cuerpo contra ésta y aún pudo oír a los hombres que conservaban en la sala.

-¿Qué quiso decir con la última frase? -preguntó Emmet.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.

Isabella se apartó de la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas, girando sobre sí misma una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, tal como sabía hacer cuando era niña. La falda se elevó en el aire y las horquillas salieron disparadas de la masa de cabellos, y ella continuó describiendo círculos hasta llegar a la cama. Se desplomó sobre el lecho, riendo de pura complacencia. Se tocó el vientre con ambas manos, buscando las pruebas de las palabras de Mike.

Percibió una prominencia muy pequeña... no era una prueba. ¿Quizá Mike sólo había supuesto que estaba embarazada por haber vivido cuatro meses con un hombre?

Isabella saltó de la cama y con movimientos rápidos encendió la lámpara. Corrió hacia las ventanas que daban a la calle y cerró las cortinas Bellas. Después, se quitó el vestido y la combinación y se detuvo, completamente desnuda, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba un rincón de la habitación.

Examinó su propio cuerpo, pero no advirtió ningún cambio. Se volvió de lado y trató de sacar el vientre todo lo posible, que no era mucho, y después lo deprimió. Ahí estaba la prueba. Su estómago no se reducía como antes. Frunció el ceño; en realidad, podría tratarse simplemente de algunos kilos más y no de un hijo. Después de todo, su apetito había aumentado durante el último mes. Tenía que comprobar mejor de qué se trataba.

Apagó la luz, se acostó en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una manta liviana. Qué extraño. Ahora que podía usar el camisón, ya no lo deseaba. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Edward y a hacerlo completamente desnuda.

Pero si llevaba en su vientre el hijo de Edward, tenía que haber otros signos. De pronto sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una maza. Disponía de todos los signos, pero los había desechado con diferentes excusas. Los mareos, las náuseas... había achacado todo aquello al tiempo. Dos veces había fallado la menstruación, pero ella había pensado que debía atribuirlo a su propia desdicha. Le había ocurrido lo mismo antes, cuando sus padres murieron.

Había formulado excusas porque temía aceptar la idea de estar embarazada. Pero ahora se alegraba profundamente de tener algo por lo cual vivir. Tendría un hijo... un hijo que le recordaría eternamente a Edward. Nadie podría quitárselo.

Pero, ¿desde cuando estaba embarazada? Seguramente estaba en el tercer mes, de modo que faltaban sólo seis meses. Seis meses muy bellos y colmados de alegría, hasta que naciera el hijo de Edward. Sabía que sería un varón, y que se parecería al padre.

Con ese pensamiento gozoso en la mente, Isabella se volvió de lado para dormir con una sonrisa en los labios y con las manos acariciando suavemente su vientre.

* * *

Bien , aquí otro cap ¡¡¡ Gracias a todos por los reviews alertas y favoritos del ultimo cap ¡¡¡ os adoro de verdad ¡¡¡ si me olvidé de contestar alguna duda o pregunta sobre el cap anterior mandarme un privado OK??

Ahora mismo empiezo mis vacaciones de semana santa , así que aprovecharé pa ponerme al día con todas las demás historias .

Un beso a todos mis lectores


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 23**

**-Emmet, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de que salgas? -preguntó Isabella.**

**Estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor, bebiendo la tercera taza de té de la mañana.**

**-Bella, ¿no puedes esperar a más tarde? Necesito llevar estos documentos al coronel antes de la reunión del personal -replicó Emmet.**

**-No puede esperar. Debo decirte algo ahora mismo. Te esperé anoche, pero llegaste demasiado tarde.**

**-Está bien -suspiró Emmet. Se sentó frente a Isabella y se sirvió una taza de humeante té.- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué es tan importante?**

**-Ayer por la tarde, cuando fui al mercado, supe que dentro de cuatro días sale un barco para Inglaterra. Deseo embarcarme en él.**

**-¿Por qué, Bella? Comprendo que desees alejarte cuanto antes de este país, pero ¿no puedes esperar cinco meses más, de manera que podamos regresar juntos?**

**-No puedo esperar.**

**-Sí puedes. No hay motivo que te obligue a partir ahora. Caramba, el último mes ha sido muy feliz; no ha habido más lágrimas, ni caras tristes. Desde que comenzaste a salir, cambiaste del todo. Te agrada ir al mercado. Has conocido a otras personas, y lo pasas bien. Dime, ¿por qué no puedes permanecer conmigo cinco meses más?**

**-Hay una razón muy importante por la cual tengo que marcharme ahora. Si me quedara aquí cinco meses tendría que permanecer aún más tiempo. No puedo llevar a mi... -hizo una pausa- a mi hijo en barco al poco tiempo de nacer.**

**Emmet la miró como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado. Isabella trató de evitar la imagen del rostro conmovido de su hermano, pero se sintió muy aliviada porque al fin se lo había dicho.**

**-Un hijo –murmuró Emmet, moviendo la cabeza-. Tendrás un hijo.**

**-Sí, Emmet... dentro de cinco meses -dijo Isabella orgullosamente. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -Yo misma lo supe el mes pasado, e incluso entonces abrigaba ciertas dudas.**

**-¿Cómo puedes no saber de algo por el estilo? -preguntó Emmet. **

**-Emmet, estaba tan conmovida... demasiado agobiada por la tortura mental para saber qué ocurría con mi cuerpo.**

**-¿Por eso te sentiste tan feliz el mes pasado... a causa del niño -¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora tengo motivos para vivir! -Entonces, ¿te propones conservar al niño y criarlo? -¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar una cosa así? Este niño es mío. Fue concebido con amor. Jamás renunciaré a él.**

**-Todo viene a parar en lo mismo... ¡Ese hombre! Deseas al niño porque es **_**su **_**hijo. ¿Piensas marcharte sin hablarle del niño? ¿Quizás ahora acepte casarse contigo? -dijo Emmet con expresión colérica.**

**-Si creyera que está dispuesto a casarse conmigo, iría inmediatamente. Pero no es posible. Seguramente ya contrajo matrimonio con Jessica. No desea a este niño, pero yo sí lo quiero. Y deseo que nazca en Inglaterra. Es necesario que me marche cuanto antes y puedo hacerlo dentro de cuatro días.**

**-¿Has pensado en lo que dirá la gente? Bella, no estás casada. Tu hijo será un bastardo.**

**-Lo sé. He pensado en eso con frecuencia, pero la situación no tiene remedio. Por lo menos, será un bastardo adinerado -dijo-. Pero si las murmuraciones te molestan, no me quedaré en casa. Siempre puedo ir a vivir a otro sitio con mi hijo.**

**-Bella, no quise decir eso. Sabes que te apoyaré, no importa lo que decidas. Sólo estaba pensando en tus sentimientos. Después de todo, te molestaron bastante las perversas observaciones de esas esposas de los oficiales.**

**-Entonces yo me sentía indeseada y miserable. Y sufrí todavía más cuando oí sus comentarios... la afirmación de que jamás me querría un hombre. Pero ahora soy feliz. Ya no puede lastimarme lo que la gente diga de mí. No me importa si no me caso. Solamente deseo a mi hijo... y mis recuerdos.**

**-Si eres feliz, eso es lo único que importa -dijo Emmet.**

**Trató de aceptar el hecho de que Isabella sería una madre soltera. Sabía que ella era fuerte y él deseaba creer que nada podría perjudicarla.**

**-Tu hijo no tendrá padre, pero tendrá tío. Bella, te ayudaré a criarlo.**

**-¡Gracias, Emmet! -exclamó Isabella. Se acercó y se detuvo detrás de la silla que ocupaba su hermano y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Emmet, ¡eres tan bueno conmigo y te quiero tanto!**

**-Bien, de todos modos no me agrada la idea de que viajes sola. No está bien.**

**-Te preocupas demasiado. Estoy segura de que en mi estado nadie me molestará. Como puedes ver, mi hijo ya es bastante visible -dijo Isabella y se volvió de perfil-. Y cuando llegue a Londres... bien, será grande como un buey. Llevaré conmigo muchas telas y lienzos; y me encerraré en el camarote para confeccionar ropas de niño. Y cuando la nave llegue a Londres, alquilaré un carruaje que me lleve directamente a la Residencia Swan. Ya ves que no tienes motivo para preocuparse.**

**-Bien, por lo menos permíteme escribirle al mayordomo .Puede ir al puerto y escoltarte hasta casa.**

**-No hay tiempo para eso, Emmet. Mi barco es el primero que parte. Tu carta llegará conmigo. Y de todos modos quiero regresar a casa cuanto antes. Necesito tiempo para convertir en habitación infantil el cuartito de los huéspedes contiguo a mi dormitorio. Tendré que empapelarlo, y ordenaré que construyan una puerta de comunicación con mi cuarto y...**

**-Un momento, Bella - la interrumpió Emmet-. Vas muy de prisa. ¿Qué pasa con nuestro viejo cuarto de juegos. Bastó para nosotros.**

**-Emmet, ¿sabes qué diferencia veo entre mi cuarto y la vieja habitación? Me propongo cuidar personalmente a mi hijo. Seré su madre, su niñera y su abuela. No tendré un marido a quien dedicar la mitad de mi tiempo. Sólo a mi hijo... y le consagraré toda mi energía y todo mi tiempo.**

**-Es evidente que has pensado en todos los detalles –dijo Emmet. Le sorprendía comprobar que Isabella estaba decidida a organizar su propia vida. **

**- Bien, si quieres que tu hijo esté en la habitación contigua, así se hará.¿Piensas contárselo todo también a Jacob? -preguntó Emmet.**

**Isabella no había pensado en Jacob.**

**-No... no todo; sólo o indispensable.**

**-Sabes que sufrirá. Jacob quería casarse contigo.**

**-Sí. Pero nunca lo acepté en ese sentido. Jacob superará el trance. Quizá ya ha encontrado a otra persona.**

**Emmet la miró, dubitativo. Jacob lo había arrinconado antes de que él y Bella viajasen a Londres. Había declarado su amor por Bella, afirmando que jamás podría ser feliz con otra mujer.**

**-Bella, ¿crees de veras que Jacob puede haber encontrado a otra persona? Ese muchacho te quiere, y creo que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que a pesar del niño querrá casarse contigo.**

**-Pero jamás tuve ese tipo de sentimiento respecto de Jacob. Dudo de que me hubiese casado con él incluso si no hubiera conocido a Abu. Y sólo a Abu amaré. Lo he perdido, pero tengo a su hijo, y eso es lo que importa. No quiero lastimar a Jacob, pero no puedo casarme con él.**

**-Bien, quizá cambies de parecer. Pero ahora hermanita, estoy muy retrasado. Me reprenderán en el despacho del coronel. Abrigo la esperanza de que comprenda y me autorice a acompañarte a Alejandría -replicó Emmet.**

**-Estoy segura de que así lo hará. **

**Apenas Emmet se marchó, Isabella fue a su dormitorio para decidir qué llevaría en el viaje de regreso a su patria. Revisó su guardarropa. Todas sus prendas cabían en los dos baúles, pero tenía que comprar otro para las ropas del niño que se proponía confeccionar. Y de pronto comprendió que sus vestidos ajustados serían inútiles pocas semanas más tarde.**

**Isabella sonrió por haber olvidado algo tan importante. Ahora tendría que comprar metros y metros de tela para confeccionar sus propias ropas y las del niño, y también necesitaría dos baúles más. **

**-¡Isabella, sin duda estarás muy atareada durante ese viaje! -dijo en voz alta.**

**Una brisa fresca acarició el rostro de Isabella y jugó con su vestido de ancha falda mientras ella permanecía en cubierta, aferrada a la baranda del buque. Miró su vientre prominente y sonrió cuando sintió el golpe del niño. Sus movimientos se habían hecho perceptibles durante el último mes y a Isabella la complacía sobremanera esa experiencia.**

**Ya hacía más de una hora que estaba en cubierta. Los pies le dolían terriblemente, pero no deseaba regresar a su cabina con su ambiente sofocante... sobre todo ahora que tenía enfrente las costas de Inglaterra.**

**El viaje se había desarrollado con tal rapidez y ella había estado tan atareada que tenía la impresión de que hubiera sido ayer que se había despedido de Emmet. Isabella había llorado un poco y había recordado a su hermano que cinco meses más tarde también él abordaría una nave para volver a Inglaterra. Había besado y abrazado a Rosalie, que había venido con Emmet para despedirla.**

**-Cuídate y cuida al niño -había dicho Rosalie y después también ella se había echado a llorar.**

**Era una límpida y hermosa mañana de principios de verano en Inglaterra. Los pasajeros se agolpaban contra la baranda, felices porque al fin había concluido el viaje.**

**Isabella se palmeó el vientre y murmuró apenas, de modo que nadie pudiese oírla:**

**-Pequeño Edward, pronto estaremos en casa... sí, muy pronto.**

**Isabella consiguió fácilmente un carruaje que la llevó a la Residencia Swan. **

**Una vez allí en el vestíbulo bien iluminado Isabella se sintió agobiada por los alegres saludos del resto de la servidumbre. Poco después, Emmet los despachó a todos con una serie de órdenes: traer té, preparar comida, calentar el agua del baño y desempaquetar el equipaje.**

**cosas.**

**Isabella examinó su viejo cuarto mientras una de las criadas ordenaba el resto de las cosas. **

**Le agradaba ese cuarto y lo había elegido porque la complacían los tonos azul oscuro que prevalecían en el decorado.**

**¡Oh, pero qué grato era volver a casa y encontrar las cosas y a las personas entre las cuales había crecido y a las que amaba!**

**Isabella se acostó y se cubrió el cuerpo con las mantas. Ya estaba dormida cuando Emmet la besó en la frente y salir en silencio de la habitación.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo impedían que la luz del día claro y luminoso penetrase en el cuarto de Isabella. Una puerta se cerró fuertemente en un rincón de la casa. Los ojos enrojecidos de Isabella parpadearon un momento, pero se sentía muy cansada y no deseaba abandonar la tibia comodidad de su lecho. Volvió a sumirse en un pacífico sueño.

Pero unos instantes después el sonido de voces coléricas despertó a Isabella.

-¿Dónde está, maldita sea?

Isabella se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos.

-Señor Jacob, no puede entrar allí. Le he dicho que está durmiendo.

Isabella reconoció la voz irritada del ama de llaves frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Santo Dios, mujer... es mediodía. O usted entra y la despierta... o lo haré yo.

Era Jacob Black.

-No hará nada por el estilo. Mi niña está cansada. Llegó muy tarde anoche y necesita dormir.

-¿Por qué demonios no me informaron de que Isabella había regresado? Tuve que saberlo esta mañana por mis criados.

-Cálmese, señor Jacob. No supimos que venía la señorita Isabella hasta verla aquí. Le habría informado apenas despertarse. Ahora, salga de aquí. Mandaré llamarlo en cuanto despierte la señorita Bella.

-No será necesario. No me marcho. Esperaré abajo, pero será mejor que despierte pronto, porque de lo contrario regresaré.

Cuando Jacob hubo bajado la escalera, la puerta de Isabella se abrió silenciosamente y el ama de llaves asomó la cabeza. Cuando vio a Isabella sentada en la cama, entró en la habitación.

-Ah, niña... lamento haberte despertado. Ciertamente, el señor Jacob es muy obstinado cuando quiere.

-Está bien. De todos modos, creo que es hora de que me levante -replicó Isabella-. Ahora me daré un baño y después iré a verlo.

-Sí y estoy segura de que se impresionará cuando vea tu estado. Bien, le diré al señor Jacob que puede verte en el comedor dentro de un rato. Podrás decirle lo que desees durante el desayuno... tú y el niño necesitáis alimento.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Isabella descendió lentamente la escalera curva y se encaminé sin vacilar hada el comedor. Se detuvo en el umbral cuando vio a Jacob sentado frente a la larga mesa, de espaldas a la entrada. Entró discretamente en la habitación.

-Jacob me alegro de volver a verte.

-Isabella por qué tú no...

Se puso de pie, volviéndose, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el vientre prominente.

Un sonido breve y ahogado escapó de su garganta. Isabella se volvió y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa. Una de las criadas trajo una gran bandeja con alimentos y Isabella, como si no hubiese nada anormal, se sirvió jamón y huevos y dos deliciosas tartas de cerezas.

-¿Deseas acompañarme, Jacob? Detesto comer sola, y estos alimentos huelen demasiado bien -dijo Isabella sin mirarlo, atareada en poner mantequilla a una tostada.

-¿Cómo... cómo puedes comportarte exactamente del mismo modo que si nada hubiese ocurrido? Isabella, ¿cómo puedes hacerme eso? Sabes que te amo. Quería casarme contigo. Estuve esperándote pacientemente, contando los días que me separaban de tu regreso. Por lo que veo, te casaste apenas llegaste a ese maldito país! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudiste casarte tan aprisa con otro hombre?

-No estoy casada Jacob... jamás lo estuve -dijo serenamente Isabella. Ahora, siéntate. Estás consiguiendo que pierda el apetito.

-¡Pero estás embarazada! -exclamó Jacob.

-Sí -rió ella--. En efecto.

-Pero no entiendo -y después, contuvo una exclamación-. ¡Oh, lo siento, Isabella! ¡Si Emmet no mató al hombre, lo encontraré y conseguiré que se haga justicia!

-¡Oh, basta, Jacob! Ni me he casado, ni me han violado. Me raptaron y me tuvieron cautiva cuatro meses. Me enamoré del hombre que me raptó. No sabe que llevo en mi vientre a su hijo y nunca lo sabrá. Pero entiende una cosa, Jacob. Conservaré a mi hijo y lo criaré y le ofreceré todo mi amor. Me siento feliz, de modo que no me compadezcas. Hace mucho me pediste en matrimonio, pero nunca dije que aceptaba. Y ahora, por supuesto, eso es imposible. Lamento haberte ofendido, pero de todos modos desearía que fuésemos amigos, si... si puedes perdonarme.

-¡Perdonarte! Te amé y te entregaste a otro hombre. Te quería por esposa y llevas en tu vientre el hijo de otro. ¿Pides que te perdone? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Descargó un puñetazo sobre la mesa y salió bruscamente de la habitación.

-¡Jacob, no te vayas así! -gritó Bella, pero él ya había salido de la habitación.

El ama de llaves entró en el comedor, en el rostro una expresión preocupada.

-Esperé hasta que oí que se marchaba. ¿Lo tomó muy a mal?

-Sí, me temo que lo ofendí terriblemente -suspiró Isabella-. En realidad, no deseaba que hubiese ocurrido nada de todo esto.

-Lo sé, querida. La culpa no es tuya, de modo que no debes inquietarse ,el señor Jacob acabará calmándose. Tú y él tuvisteis muchas peleas antes y siempre terminaron arreglándose.

-Pero eso fue cuando éramos niños. No creo que me perdone esto jamás.

-¡Tonterías! Sólo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a a situación. Recuerda lo que te digo... regresará. Pero ahora, termina tu comida. ¿Deseas que te la caliente un poco?

-No. Ya no tengo apetito -replicó Isabella, y se levantó de la silla.

-Siéntate allí, y no te muevas. Ahora debes pensar no sólo en ti misma. Tu hijo necesita alimento, y poco importa si tú tienes o no apetito. Deseas que nazca un niño sano y fuerte, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en efecto.

Bella salió de la casa y empezó a caminar por el jardín de su propiedad eligió para sentarse un lugar sombreado por un alto roble cuyas ramas se extendían casi hasta el centro del estanque .

Isabella se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el viejo árbol, recordando el lugar donde su amado la llevaba a que se aseara. Ahora lo más probable era que Edward probablemente iba a bañarse allí con Jessica.

Isabella regresó tarde a la casa. El sol ya se había puesto y el cielo estaba teñido de suave púrpura, que se ensombrecía poco a poco. Isabella entró en el vestíbulo iluminado. La temperatura era un tanto fría, y la joven se frotó enérgicamente los brazos desnudos al entrar en el salón.

La habitación estaba sumida en sombras. Sólo la tenue luz del vestíbulo le permitió ver el camino hacia el hogar. Tomó uno de los fósforos largos depositados sobre la repisa de la chimenea y encendió el fuego, y cuando éste comenzó a cobrar fuerza Isabella retrocedió un paso. Poco a poco el calor la envolvió; se apartó para encender las muchas lámparas distribuidas en diferentes rincones del cuarto. Había dado apenas dos pasos cuando vio una figura en las sombras, junto a la ventana abierta. Contuvo una exclamación de miedo cuando la figura avanzó hacia ella, pero el temor se convirtió en cólera cuando identificó al intruso.

-¡Jacob, menudo susto me has dado! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, en la oscuridad? -dijo con voz colérica.

-Estaba esperándote, pero no quería asustarte -replicó el joven con expresión humilde. Generalmente la cólera de Isabella lo intimidaba.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste cuando entré en la habitación?

-Quería verte sin ser observado.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Aún en tu estado actual... eres la muchacha más bella de Inglaterra.

-Bien, gracias, Jacob. Pero sabes que no me agrada que me espíen, y no esperaba volverte a verte hoy. ¿Viniste por un motivo particular? Si no es así, te diré que estoy cansada y que me propongo cenar y acostarme.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué has entrado y encendido el fuego?

-¡Puedes ser muy irritante! Comeré aquí, si quieres saberlo. No me agrada cenar sola en ese enorme comedor.

En ese instante una de las criadas entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Isabella.

-Señorita, venía a encender las lámparas.

-En ese caso, hágalo. Después, diga a la señora Ryan que me prepare la cena.

-¿Tienes inconveniente en que te acompañe? -dijo Jacob. Isabella enarcó el ceño, sorprendida ante la petición. Quizá deseaba conservar su amistad.

-Molly, ordene que sirvan la cena para dos y que la traigan aquí. Y por favor, informe a Emmet cuando vuelva que he regresado; no quiero que se asuste.

Cuando la criada se hubo retirado, Isabella se acercó al diván y Jacob se sentó junto a la joven.

-Isabella, tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me escuches antes de contestar.

Isabella lo examinó más atentamente, y vio que Jacob había madurado durante el último año. Parecía más alto y su rostro tenía una expresión menos infantil. Incluso se había dejado el bigote, y tenía la voz más profunda.

-Está bien, Jacob. Adelante... te escucho.

-Pasé toda la tarde tratando de dominar la impresión que me provocó saber que amas a otro hombre. Yo... he llegado a la conclusión de que todavía te amo. No importa que lleves en tu vientre el hijo de otro hombre. Aun así deseo casarme contigo. Aceptaré a tu hijo y lo criaré como si fuese mío. Pronto olvidarás al otro. Aprenderás a amarme... sé que lo harás. Y no te pediré que me contestes ahora. Deseo que lo pienses un tiempo. -

Hizo una pausa, y le tomó la mano- Isabella, puedo hacerte feliz. Nunca lamentarás haberme aceptado por esposo.

-Lamento que todavía sientas así con respecto a mí -dijo Isabella-. Abrigaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser amigos. Pero no puedo casarme contigo, Jacob, y jamás cambiaré de idea. El amor que profeso al padre de mi hijo es demasiado intenso. Aunque no vuelva a verlo el resto de mi vida, no puedo olvidarlo.

-¡Maldita sea! Isabella... no puedes vivir con un recuerdo. Él está muy lejos, pero yo estoy aquí. ¿En tu corazón no hay espacio para otro amor?

-No para esa clase de amor.

-¿Y tu hijo? Yo le daría un nombre. No afrontaría la vida en la condición de un bastardo.

-La noticia de mi embarazo probablemente ya se ha difundido .Llamarían bastardo a mi hijo aunque me casara contigo. Sólo su verdadero padre puede resolver ese problema.

-Aun así, Bella... el niño necesita un padre. Yo lo amaría... aunque sólo fuera porque es tuyo. Tienes que pensar en el niño.

Isabella se apartó de Jacob y se detuvo junto al fuego. Detestaba la idea de lastimar a su amigo.

-Jacob, ya te dije...

-No, Isabella... no digas eso. -Se acercó a Isabella y la tomó por los hombros-. Por Dios... piensa en ello. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre deseé. No puedes destruir tan fácilmente mis esperanzas. Te amo, Bella... ¡no puedo evitarlo!

Se volvió y salió de la habitación sin dar a Isabella ni siquiera la oportunidad de responder. Pocos minutos después, Molly trajo la cena, pero tuvo que llevarse uno de los platos.

Isabella cenó frente a la mesa cubierta con la lámina de mármol dorado y blanco, frente al diván; alrededor, tres sillas vacías.

Se sentía pesada y torpe, solitaria y desdichada. Maldición, ¿por qué Jacob lograba que se sintiera tan culpable? No deseaba casarse con él, porque no soportaba la idea de vivir con otro hombre después de haber conocido a Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que amarla Jacob? No quería casarse con él, ni con ningún otro.

Isabella se levantó del diván, salió de la habitación y comenzó a subir la escalera. Había creído que en esa casa podría tener en paz a su hijo; pero lo mismo le hubiera valido haber permanecido en El Cairo.

* * *

Bien queridos lectores ya volví de mis mini vacaciones en Granada . Estoy totalmente agotada de esquiar , estoy hecha polvo jajajaj. Espero que halláis disfrutado de este cap , es largo y bueno leyendo vuestros reviews los cuales agradezco enormemente , debo deciros que la parte de Edward tardará algo más , muy poco , pero no será inminente , así que paciencia ¿vale? Es necesario saber primero todo lo que pasa con Bella .

Bueno un beso gigante y esta semana actualizaré joven realeza que la tengo muy abandonada ¡¡¡ , ya se que puse unos días para actualizar cada una pero que puedo decir … no me llevo bien con los planning ni con la organización .

Espero que os guste .


	15. CAPITULO 14

ANTES QUE NADA ACLARAR UN PEQUEÑO FALLO EL CUAL LAMETO : EN EL CAP ANTERIOR CREEO RECORDAR QUE ESCRIBÍ QUE EMMET ESTABA YA EN LONDRES , Y NO FUÑE ASÍ , LO SIENTO MUCHO , EL AÚN ESTABA EN EL CAIRO . DISCULPARME MUCHISIMO , ME SIENTA FATAL COMETER ESE TIPO DE FALLOS , PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LO COMPENSE PORQUE ACLARA VARIAS COSAS QUE OS AVREIR PREGUNTADO. UN BESO A TODAS VOSOTRAS QUE HACEIS QUE TENGA CADA VEZ MÁS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR . GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAIS . BESOS A TODAS

**Durante los meses más o menos rutinarios que siguieron, Isabella se ocupó de preparar la habitación para el hijo de Edward. Eligió muebles y decidió utilizar una tela celeste y dorada para confeccionar cortinas y tapizar las sillas; además, compró una alfombra azul. Se abrió una puerta que comunicó su habitación con la del niño.**

**El cuarto estaba preparado. Las ropitas que Isabella había confeccionado formaban ordenadas pilas. Y ella se aburría porque no tenía nada que hacer.**

**No podía cabalgar, ni ayudar en las tareas de la casa. Solamente leer y pasear. Se sentía cada vez más pesada y se preguntaba si lograría recuperar la esbeltez. Dio vuelta al gran espejo, de modo que mirase hacia la pared; estaba harta de contemplar su forma redondeada.**

**Jacob la torturaba. **

**Venía a verla todos los días y cada vez se repetía la misma escena. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar.**

**Ella le repetía una y otra vez que no aceptaba el matrimonio, pero él no escuchaba. Siempre hallaba nuevas razones por las cuales debía casarse con él, y hacía oídos sordos cuando le decía que no estaba dispuesta. Isabella comenzaba a hartarse del asunto.**

**Hacia el final de la tarde de un día de septiembre Isabella adoptó una decisión definitiva. Pasó de una habitación a otra buscando a la ama de llaves y la encontró en la habitación del niño, limpiando la inexistente suciedad de los muebles. Isabella entró y se detuvo al lado de la cuna. Tocó levemente los payasos de vivos colores y los soldados de juguete que colgaban sobre la camita, y el impulso los obligó a bailotear alegremente en el aire.**

**-tengo que salir de aquí -dijo de pronto. **

**-Querida, ¿de qué estás hablando? **

**-No puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo. Jacob me enloquece. Me repite constantemente lo mismo... cada vez que viene. No lo soporto más.**

**-No le permitiré entrar y así se terminará el asunto. Le diré que aquí no lo aceptamos.**

**-Sabes que no soportará eso y que el problema se agravará. Siempre me siento nerviosa temiendo que él aparezca.**

**-Sí, eso no es bueno para el niño.**

**-Lo sé, y por esto tengo que marcharme. Iré a Londres y alquilaré un cuarto en un hotel. Encontraré un médico a quien llamar cuando llegue el momento. Pero estoy decidida. Me marcho.**

**-No harás nada por el estilo. No irás a Londres... a un lugar atestado de gente que tiene tiempo sólo para ella misma... gente muy egoísta -replicó la anciana, agitando el dedo frente a las narices de Isabella.**

**-Pero es necesario que vaya... estaré perfectamente.**

**-Querida, no me permitiste terminar. Acepto que debes apartarte del señor Jacob. Pero no vayas a Londres. Puedes ir con mi hermana que trabaja en Benfleet.**

**Es cocinera en una gran propiedad que pertenece a una familia del mismo nombre que el individuo a quien tú amas.**

**-¿Cullen?**

**-Sí, pero ese Edward Cullen no puede ser un caballero, sobre todo después de lo que hizo.**

**-Bien, la única familia de Edward es su hermano, y vive en Londres. -**

**Sí, de modo que puedes ir y tener allí a tu hijo... creo que mi hermana Mavis dijo que la residencia se llama Victory. Y allí hay gente que puede cuidarte.**

**-Pero, ¿qué dirá el propietario si vivo en su casa? -preguntó Isabella.**

**-Mavis dice que el amo nunca está... siempre viaja de un país a otro. Los criados tienen la casa para ellos y el único trabajo es conservarla en buenas condiciones.**

**-Pero tú mencionaste antes a que no vivia en Londres**

**-Así era, hasta hace siete meses. La antigua cocinera de Victory murió, y Mavis se enteró por casualidad de que el puesto estaba vacante. El amo paga bien a los criados. Es un hombre muy rico. Mavis asegura que su habilidad en la cocina le permitió ocupar el cargo. Había tantas candidatas, que ella pudo considerarse afortunada de conseguir aquel puesto. Esta noche le enviaré un mensaje para informarle que tú vas allí. Después, haremos el equipaje y saldrás mañana. Querida, me agradaría acompañarte, pero esta casa se vendrá abajo si yo no estoy.**

**-Lo sé, pero de todos modos estoy segura de que me sentiré bien con tu hermana.**

**- Yo me ocuparé de que estés en buenas manos.**

**Esa noche Isabella no informó a Jacob que se marchaba. Dejó a cargo del ama de llaves la tarea de explicarle la situación.**

**Después de un viaje de tres días Isabella llegó a fines de una tarde a la vasta propiedad llamada Victory. **

**Durante la última media hora, el carruaje había recorrido la propiedad de los Cullen. Isabella advirtió que el lugar tenía por lo menos doble extensión que Swan. La espaciosa mansión de piedra caliza cubierta de musgo y enredadera era una construcción lujosa.**

**Isabella levantó el picaporte, una gran «C» de hierro, fijada a las altas puertas dobles, y llamó dos veces. **

**Se sentía nerviosa porque iba a casa de gente desconocida, y le parecía irónico que entrase en el hogar de un hombre llamado Cullen, para tener su hijo engendrado por otro hombre llamado Cullen.**

**Se abrió la puerta y una mujer pequeña y madura se asomó y sonrió con simpatía. **

**Tenía los cabellos negros con grandes mechones recogidos en la nuca, y bondadosos ojos grises.**

**-Usted seguramente es Isabella Swan. Pase... pase. Soy Mavis, alegro muchísimo de que haya venido aquí para tener a su hijo -afirmó alegremente, mientras introducía a Isabella en un enorme vestíbulo cuyo techo estaba a la altura del segundo piso. Cuando esta mañana llegó el mensajero con la noticia de que usted venía, sentimos que la vida volvía a esta vieja casa.**

**-No quiero provocar molestias -dijo Isabella.**

**-¡Tonterías, niña! ¿Por qué habría de causar molestias? Aquí hay mucha gente ociosa, sobre todo porque el amo siempre está ausente. Puede considerarse bienvenida, y permanecer todo el tiempo que desee. Cuanto más tiempo, mejor.**

**-Gracias -dijo Isabella.**

**El espacioso vestíbulo estaba mal iluminado, y las paredes aparecían revestidas de antiguos tapices con escenas de batallas y paisajes. Al fondo, dos escaleras curvas, y entre ellas dos pesadas puertas dobles de madera tallada. Sillas, divanes y estatuas de mármol contra las dos paredes.**

**Isabella se sintió sobrecogida.**

**-Nunca he visto un vestíbulo tan enorme. Es muy hermoso.**

**-Sí, la casa es así... grande y solitaria. Necesita una familia que la habite, pero no creo que viva el tiempo necesario para ver satisfecho mi deseo. Parece que el amo no desea casarse y tener hijos.**

**-Oh... ¿entonces, es un hombre joven? -preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.**

**Lo había imaginado viejo y débil.**

**-Así dicen, y también irresponsable. Prefiere vivir en el extranjero antes de administrar su propiedad. Pero venga, usted seguramente está agotada después de recorrer el campo en su estado. La llevaré a su habitación, y puede descansar antes de la cena -dijo Mavis, mientras subía la escalera con Isabella--. Sabe una cosa, señorita Isabella, su hijo será el primero que nazca aquí en dos generaciones. **

**-Entonces, ¿el señor Cullen no nació aquí? -preguntó Isabella. **

**-No, nació en el extranjero. La difunta Sra Cullen viajaba mucho en su juventud -replicó Mavis.**

**Un sentimiento de inquietud comenzó a insinuarse en Isabella, pero consiguió dominarlo.**

**-La pondré en el ala este... recibe el sol de la mañana -dijo Mavis.**

**Llegaron al segundo piso y comenzaron a caminar por el largo corredor. También ahí las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas de bellos tapices.**

**Isabella se detuvo cuando llegó a la primera puerta. Estaba abierta, y el interior azul le recordaba su propio cuarto. Le sorprendió el tamaño y la belleza de la habitación. La alfombra y las cortinas eran de terciopelo azul oscuro, y los muebles y el cubrecama mostraban un azul más claro. Había allí una enorme chimenea de mármol negro.**

**-¿Podría ocupar este cuarto? -preguntó Isabella, obedeciendo a un impulso-. El azul es mi color favorito. **

**-Por supuesto, niña. Estoy segura de que el señor Cullen no se opondrá. Jamás está en casa.**

**-Oh... no sabía que éste era su cuarto. No, no podría.**

**-Está bien, niña. Es necesario que alguien viva aquí. Hace más de un año que nadie lo habita. Ordenaré que traigan su equipaje. -Pero... sus cosas, sus pertenencias, ¿no están aquí? **

**-Sí, pero es una habitación para dos personas. Le sobrará espacio.**

**Después de la cena, Mavis recorrió la planta baja con Isabella**

**Las acompañó la bondadosa ama de llaves, Emma . Las habitaciones de los criados, una espaciosa biblioteca y un aula estaban en el tercer piso. Jamás se usaba el segundo piso del ala Occidental, pero en la planta baja un amplio salón de baile ocupaba todo el fondo de la casa. **

**Isabella vio la cocina, un gran salón de banquetes y un comedor más pequeño a un costado de la residencia. Del otro lado, el estudio del amo y el salón.**

**El salón estaba hermosamente decorado en verde y blanco, y muchos retratos adornaban las paredes, Isabella se sintió atraída por el principal, que colgaba sobre el hogar. Permaneció de pie frente a la imagen, contemplando un par de ojos verde mar con reflejos dorados. **

**Era el retrato de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos castaño rojizo que le llegaban a los hombros desnudos. La inquietud anterior de Isabella se repitió, pero esta vez más intensa.**

**-Es lady Esme -informó Emma a Isabella-. Era tan hermosa. Su abuela era española... **

**-Tiene una expresión muy triste -murmuró Isabella.**

**-Sí. Pintaron el retrato cuando regresó a Inglaterra con sus dos hijos. Jamás volvió a sentirse feliz, pero nunca explicó a nadie la razón de su actitud.**

**-¿Usted mencionó a dos hijos? -Sí, el señor Cullen tiene un hermano menor, que vive en Londres.**

**Isabella sufrió un mareo y se desplomó en la silla más próxima.**

–**Se siente bien, señorita Isabella? Se la ve pálida -exclamó Mavis.**

**-No lo sé... yo... me siento un poco débil. ¿Quiere decirme el nombre de pila del señor Cullen? -preguntó. Pero ya conocía la respuesta.**

**-Por supuesto -dijo Emma-. Se llama Edward. El caballero Edward Cullen.**

**-¿Y su hermano es Jasper? -preguntó Isabella con voz débil. **

**-Vaya, sí... ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Conoce al señor Edward? **

**-¡Sí lo conozco! -Isabella emitió una risa histérica-. Voy a tener a su hijo.**

**Mavis contuvo una exclamación.**

**-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? -preguntó Emma, una expresión conmovida en el rostro.**

**-¡Me parece maravilloso! -exclamó Mavis.**

**-Pero ustedes no entienden. Yo no sabía que ésta era su casa. Mavis, usted nunca dijo a su hermana el primer nombre del señor Cullen, y Edward nunca me explicó que tenía una propiedad en esta región del país. Ahora no puedo permanecer aquí... a él no le agradaría.**

**-Tonterías -sonrió Emma-. ¿Qué lugar mejor que su propia casa para que nazca el hijo del señor Edward?**

**-Pero Edward no quería saber nada más conmigo. No deseaba este hijo.**

**-No puedo creerlo, señorita Isabella... usted es tan hermosa -dijo Mavis-. El señor Cullen no puede ser tan estúpido. ¿Usted le habló del niño?**

**-Yo... sabía que él no deseaba este hijo, de modo que no vi motivo para decírselo.**

**-Si no se lo dijo, no puede estar segura de sus sentimientos -observó Emma-. No, se quedará aquí, tal como lo planeamos. No puede negarme la oportunidad de ver al hijo de Edward Cullen.**

**-Pero...**

**-Bien, no quiero oír una palabra más acerca de su partida. Pero me encantaría saber cómo se conocieron usted y el señor Cullen.**

**-¡Yo también deseo conocer toda la historia! -dijo Mavis.**

**Isabella contempló el retrato de lady Esme ¡Qué notable parecido entre Edward y su madre!**

**Pocas semanas después, comenzaron los dolores de Isabella. Sintió los primeros espasmos leves mientras daba su paseo matutino por los amplios jardines que se extendían detrás de la casa.**

**Emma acostó inmediatamente a Isabella, puso a calentar agua y llamó a Mavis, que tenía experiencia en partos. Mavis permaneció al lado de Isabella y le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Las horas pasaron lentamente, y Isabella tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para contener los gritos de dolor.**

**El parto duró catorce largas horas. Con un esfuerzo definitivo Isabella echó a su hijo al mundo y se vio recompensada por un llanto vigoroso.**

**Isabella estaba agotada, pero sonreía satisfecha.**

**-Quiero ver a mi hijo -murmuró con voz débil a Emma, que estaba junto a la cama y parecía tan fatigada como Isabella.**

**-Apenas Mavis termine de lavarlo, podrá verlo. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que era niño?**

**-¿Acaso el hijo de Edward Cullen podía ser otra cosa?**

* * *

**Era mediodía, a fines de setiembre, y las paletas de los ventiladores que se movían lentamente no aliviaban el calor y la humedad del pequeño comedor de hotel. Edward había llegado a El Cairo el día anterior. Aquella mañana había conseguido encontrar un traje más o menos decente y había ordenado todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Ahora estaba paladeando una copa de coñac y esperaba la comida; su mente estaba totalmente vacía. No deseaba pensar en los últimos ocho meses, que habían sido para él un verdadero infierno.**

**-Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? Qué coincidencia verlo aquí. ¿Qué lo trae a El Cairo?**

**Edward alzó los ojos y vio a Emmet Swan de pie frente a la mesa. **

**-Tenía que atender algunos asuntos -replicó Edward. **

**Se preguntó si Emmet sabía que esos asuntos se relacionaban con Isabella-. Pero ahora he terminado, y a fines de mes regresaré a Inglaterra. ¿Quiere almorzar conmigo? -preguntó cortésmente Edward. **

**-En realidad, estoy esperando a una persona con quien me cité para almozar; pero beberé una copa con usted mientras ella llega.**

**-¿Se reunirá aquí con su hermana? -preguntó Edward, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese negativa.**

**No deseaba verla ahora... o nunca.**

**-Isabella regresó a Inglaterra hace unos cinco meses. No podía soportar Egipto. Tampoco a mí me agrada mucho este país. El único aspecto positivo de mi estada aquí fue conocer a mi esposa. Nos casamos el mes pasado y muy pronto volveremos a casa; probablemente en el mismo barco que usted.**

**-Imagino que corresponde felicitarlo. Por lo menos, su viaje a Egipto no fue una pura pérdida... a diferencia del mío -dijo amargamente Edward. **

**De buena gana se alejaba de Egipto y de los recuerdos recientes que el país evocaba en él.**

**Emmet Swan se levantó e hizo señas en dirección a la entrada y Edward vio a dos hermosas mujeres que se aproximaban a la mesa. Emmet besó en la mejilla a la mayor de las dos jóvenes y presentó a su esposa y su cuñada.**

**-El señor Cullen es un conocido de Londres. Parece que volveremos juntos a Inglaterra -dijo Emmet a las damas.**

**-Me alegra muchísimo conocerlo, señor Cullen -exclamó Tanya- Estoy segura de que el viaje será muchísimo más agradable con usted. Señor Cullen, no está casado, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Tanya! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¡Ese asunto no te concierne! -Después, se volvió hada Edward, una leve sonrisa en los labios sonrojados-. Señor Cullen, disculpe a mi hermana. Es una muchacha demasiado franca y siempre me trae dificultades.**

**La audacia de la joven divirtió a Edward.**

**-No se preocupe, sñora. Es reconfortante conocer a una persona que dice lo que piensa.**

**Aquella noche, Edward estaba acostado en la cama del hotel y maldecía su suerte, que lo había llevado a encontrarse con Emmet Swan. El encuentro había renovado vívidamente la imagen de Isabella. Había abrigado la esperanza de olvidarla, pero era imposible. Noche tras noche su imagen lo perseguía; el cuerpo bello y esbelto apretado contra el cuerpo del propio Edward; sus cabellos cuando la luz los rozaba; los ojos marrones y la sonrisa seductora. **

**Sólo con pensar en ella sentía que lo dominaba una profunda excitación. Aún la deseaba, pese a que había decidido no verla nunca más.**

**Al principio, Edward había pensado permanecer en Egipto. No podía regresar a Inglaterra y correr el riesgo de tropezar con Isabella. **

**Pero dondequiera que miraba, la veía. En la tienda, a orillas del estanque, en el desierto... por doquier. Mientras permaneciera en Egipto no podría apartarla de su mente.**

**Edward había pensado regresar a Inglaterra cuatro meses antes. Pero Jared, hermano de Angela, había llegado de visita al campamento y había revelado a Edward la verdad acerca del secuestro de Isabella. James había planeado el asunto. Había tratado de que mataran a Edward, porque deseaba ser jeque.**

**James no había regresado al campamento después de llevar a Isabella y devolverla a su hermano. Si hubiese regresado, Edward lo habría matado; durante cuatro meses Edward buscó a James, pero el árabe había desaparecido.**

**El día anterior a la partida de la nave, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Edward fue a la plaza del mercado y recorrió los puestos y las pequeñas tiendas. Las calles estaban atestadas de árabes que regateaban. Por doquier, Edward vio camellos cargados con fardos de mercancías.**

**El aroma fragante de los perfumes saturaba el aire y recordaba a Edward la primera vez que había recorrido esa plaza, unos catorce años atrás. Entonces tenía apenas veinte años, y Egipto le había parecido un país extraño y temible. **

**Había venido a buscar a su padre, pero no tenía idea del modo de hallarlo. Sabía únicamente el nombre de su padre, y que era el jeque de una tribu del desierto.**

**Edward había pasado semanas recorriendo las calles polvorientas y preguntando a la gente si sabían de Carlise. Finalmente comprendió que de ese modo no obtendría resultados. **

**Su padre era un hombre del desierto, de modo que Edward contrató a un guía para que lo llevase allí. Con dos camellos cargados de suministros, iniciaron el recorrido por las arenas candentes.**

**Durante los duros meses que siguieron, Edward se familiarizó con las privaciones de la vida en el desierto. El sol ardiente calcinaba la tierra durante el día; el frío intenso lo obligaba durante la noche a buscar el calor del camello.**

**Durante varios días habían avanzado sin ver a nadie. Cuando se cruzaban con beduinos, éstos no conocían a Carlise, o no tenían la menor idea del lugar en que podían hallarlo.**

**Y de pronto, cuando Edward se disponía a renunciar a la búsqueda, dio con el campamento de su padre. Jamás olvidaría ese día, ni la expresión del rostro de su padre cuando Edward se identificó.**

**Edward había sido feliz en Egipto, pero ya no podía soportar más la permanencia en ese país. Mientras estuviese allí, no podría olvidar a Isabella. Como aparentemente no tenía esperanza de hallar a James, decidió regresar a Inglaterra. Volvería a Inglaterra e informaría a Jasper de la muerte de su padre; y vendería su propiedad. Quizá fuera a Estados Unidos. Deseaba ir a un sitio muy alejado del lugar en que estuviera Isabella Swan.**

* * *

**Isabella permaneció en Victory un mes después del parto y llegó a conocer muy bien al pequeño Edward. El nombre le cuadraba, porque era la imagen misma de su padre, los mismos ojos verdes, los mismos cabellos negros, los mismos rasgos bien definidos. Era un niño hermoso, sano... y con apetito insaciable. Era la alegría y la vida de Isabella.**

**Pero ella ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo en esa casa y era hora de regresar a su hogar. y Isabella confiaba en que ahora podría enfrentarse con Jacob.**

**Se volvió para mirar a su hijo, que estaba acostado en el centro de la gran cama de Edward, y que la contemplaba serenamente. Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa, guardó las últimas prendas en el baúl y aseguró bien los cierres. Había oído llegar el carruaje pocos minutos antes, de modo que se acercó a la puerta y pidió a una de las criadas que ordenase al cochero que subiera a buscar el equipaje.**

**Cuando la criada se retiró, Isabella se puso el sombrero y la capa, y dirigió una última mirada a la habitación. Era la última vez que veía algo que pertenecía a Edward. De pronto se sintió entristecida ante la idea de abandonar el hogar del hombre a quien amaba. Se paseó por la habitación y con la mano acarició los muebles, consciente de que era la misma madera que otrora él había tocado.**

**-¿Y quién es usted, señora?**

**Isabella se volvió bruscamente ante el sonido de la voz desconocida y contuvo una exclamación cuando vio a Jasper Cullen en el umbral.**

**-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? -preguntó él. Pero de pronto vio el niño de ojos verdes en el centro de la cama-. ¡Qué me cuelguen! Dijo que lo conseguiría. Dijo que la conquistaría, ¡pero yo creí que usted jamás aceptaría casarse con él! -Jasper rió en voz alta, y se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Isabella, que aún estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué decir-. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Supongo que corresponde ofrecer más felicitaciones.**

**-Señor Cullen, su hermano no está aquí, y yo no me casé con él. Ahora, si me disculpa, quiero salir -replicó fríamente Isabella, y se acercó a la cama para recoger al niño.**

**-Pero usted tiene a su hijo. ¿Quiere decir que ese canalla no se casó con usted?**

**-Su hermano me secuestró y me tuvo cautiva cuatro meses. No quiso casarse conmigo. Di a luz al hijo que Edward no desea; pero yo sí lo deseo, y lo criaré sola. Ahora, si usted me disculpa, me marcho.**

**Pasó frente a Jasper Cullen y descendió la escalera.**

**Jasper permaneció inmóvil; mirándola y preguntándose qué demonios ocurría. No podía creer que Edward no deseara a su propio hijo. ¿Y por qué no se había casado con Isabella Swan? ¿Habría enloquecido su hermano?**

**Era evidente que no obtendría respuesta de Isabella. Tendría que escribir a Edward.**

**Isabella llevaba una semana en la Residencia Swan cuando recibió una carta de Emmet. Le decía que Rosalie había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y que pronto volvería a casa con su esposa.**

**Isabella sintió profunda alegría. Había cobrado afecto a Rosalie, y se sentía realmente feliz de ser su cuñada. Supuso que regresaría a tiempo para Navidad, ¡qué fiestas tan felices celebrarían!**

**El ama de llaves y Isabella se ocuparon de decorar el antiguo dormitorio que habían ocupado los padres de ambos jóvenes; ahora sería la habitación de Emmet y su esposa. Isabella consagró todas sus fuerzas al trabajo, pues necesitaba el ejercicio para recuperar la firmeza de los músculos. Se había sentido decepcionada cuando no recuperó inmediatamente su figura y tuvo que apelar al corsé. Pero se ejercitaba sin descanso y abrigaba la esperanza de que para la época del regreso de Emmet habría logrado recobrar su silueta.**

**El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Isabella reanudó sus salidas diarias a caballo, una costumbre que la beneficiaba y agradaba al ama de llaves**

**De ese modo, la anciana tenía oportunidad de jugar con el pequeño Edward y Isabella conseguía evitar las atenciones de Jacob. **

**Él no había cambiado de actitud después del viaje de Isabella a Victory. Ella le trataba fríamente, pero Jacob insistía.**

**Isabella intuía que Jacob odiaba al niño, aunque procuraba ocultarlo. **

**Cuando pedía a Jacob que cuidara del pequeño Edward, se mostraba irritado. Insistía en que la anciana se ocupase del niño. Además, Jacob se enfurecía porque el pequeño Edward se echaba a llorar siempre que el hombre se le acercaba. Isabella trataba de mantenerlos separados todo lo posible.**

**Y así, dos días después de Navidad, Emmet llegó a la casa en compañía de Rosalie. Llegaron temprano por la mañana, y Isabella aún dormía cuando la anciana entró de prisa en la habitación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse una bata antes de que Emmet y Rosalie entrasen. Isabella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó y besó.**

**-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, y soy feliz porque al fin habéis regresado -exclamó Isabella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Jamás volveré a salir de aquí -dijo Emmet riendo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Isabella-. Te lo aseguro. Pero, ¿dónde está mi sobrino?**

**-Aquí mismo, amo Emmet -contestó orgullosamente el ama de llaves mientras habría la puerta de comunicación entre las dos habitaciones.**

**El pequeño Edward estaba completamente despierto, y tenía un pie en cada mano; y todos se reunieron alrededor de la cuna.**

**- ¡Oh, Isabella, es realmente hermoso, realmente adorable! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¿Puedo alzarlo... no te importa?**

**-Claro que sí... al pequeño Edward le encanta que lo levanten -contestó Isabella.**

**-¿Edward? -Emmet enarcó el ceño-. Creí que le pondrías el nombre de nuestro padre, o el de su propio padre.**

**-El nombre me agradó. No me pareció bien llamar Abu a un inglés.**

**-Lo mismo digo –dijo Emmet. Aferró la manita del pequeño Edward que estaba en brazos de Rosalie-. Es fuerte como un buey. Pero, Bella, ¿de dónde vienen esos ojos tan extraños? No tenemos ojos verdes en la familia y jamás los he visto así en un árabe.**

**-Emmet, haces preguntas tan absurdas. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Emmet pensó replicar, pero se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada de desaprobación de Rosalie.**

**-Es hora de alimentar al pequeño. Amo Emmet, salga de aquí -sonrió la anciana**

**A decir verdad, Emmet se sonrojó ante la idea de que su hermana amamantaba al niño.**

**-Bella, baja al salón cuando hayas terminado: Tanya nos ha acompañado, de modo que podemos desayunar juntos.**

**Isabella se alegró de saber que Tanya venía con ellos. Era una hermosa joven y quizá Jacob se sintiese atraído por ella. **

**Un rato después, Isabella acostó al pequeño Edward, y se reunió con sus visitantes en el comedor.**

**-Me alegro de volver a verte, Tanya -dijo Isabella, abrazando a la joven-. Supongo que te quedarás con nosotros. En esta casa disponemos de mucho espacio.**

**-Unos días; después, tengo que visitar a mis padres.**

**-¿Te gustó el viaje? -preguntó Isabella.**

**-Oh... ¡fue realmente maravilloso! -dijo exuberante Tanya. -Me temo que Tanya se ha enamorado sin remedio de uno de los pasajeros de nuestro barco... un amigo de Emmet -dijo Rosalie.**

**-Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto jamás, y estoy segura de que corresponde a mis sentimientos -replicó Tanya con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.**

**-Tanya, te ilusiones demasiado -dijo Rosalie-. Que te haya prestado cierta atención no significa que te ame.**

**-¡Sí, me ama! -exclamó Tanya-. Y volveremos a vernos, aunque para lograrlo tenga que ir a Londres. ¡Pienso casarme con Edward Cullen!**

**Todos se sobresaltaron ante el ruido de platos rotos en la cocina y Isabella comprendió que la anciana había estado escuchando la conversación. Edward había regresado y estaba en Londres. Una oleada de celos dominó a Isabella cuando pensó en que Tanya había viajado en el mismo barco con el hombre que ella amaba.**

**¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Y por qué había abandonado a Jessica? ¿Se habría cansado también de ella y ahora Tanya era su nuevo juguete? ¿Ese hombre no se cansaba de torturar a las mujeres?**

**-Bella, recuerdas a Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? -preguntó Emmet, que no había advertido los sentimientos que ella trataba de controlar.**

**-¿Lo conoces, Isabella? -preguntó Tanya-. Entonces sabrás por qué yo...**

**Pálida como un fantasma, la anciana entró en la habitación y dijo: -Señorita Bella, lamento que se me cayeran los platos... se me deslizaron de las manos. ¿Puede ayudarme a llegar a mi cuarto? No me siento muy bien.**

**-Por supuesto, -contestó agradecida Isabella, que se acercó a la anciana y fingió que la ayudaba a salir del comedor.**

**Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia**

**-Oh, niña, lo siento. Debes de estar muy mal. Ese bandido regresó a Inglaterra, ¿y qué puedes hacer ahora?**

**-no haré nada. No vendrá aquí, y yo no iré a ningún lugar donde pueda encontrarlo. Y no me siento mal... ¡sólo enojada! Ese hombre es despreciable. ¡Le agrada destrozar a todas las mujeres bonitas que conoce!**

**-Querida, me parece que estás celosa -observó **

**-No estoy celosa -replicó Isabella-. Estoy enfurecida. No lo culpo por lo que me hizo a pesar de que debería acusarlo. Probablemente destrozó el corazón de Nura, ¡y ahora hace lo mismo con Tanya! ¡Tanya ni siquiera sabe que está casado!**

**-Tampoco tú, Bella. No estás segura de que se haya casado con la otra joven. Quizá fue su amante, como tú. **

**-¡No se habrá atrevido a hacer eso! Su familia no lo habría permitido.-Bien, de todos modos no puedes estar segura.**

**Aquella noche Jacob fue a cenar pero no prestó atención a Tanya ni ella se interesó en el joven. Después de la cena, Isabella conversó un momento a solas con Emmet y le pidió que la ayudase a afrontar. el problema de Jacob. Le explicó que Jacob la había molestado desde el día que ella había regresado y que no sabía qué hacer.**

**-¿No puedes hablar con él, Emmet? ¿No puedes pedirle que deje de importunarme?**

**-Pero no veo por qué no te casas con él, Bella. Te ama. Sería muy buen marido. Y también sería el padre de tu hijo. No puedes vivir alimentándote con recuerdos y estoy seguro de que con el tiempo amarías a Jacob.**

**Isabella se sorprendió un instante. Pero después comprendió que quizá su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Ya no había motivos que le impidieran casarse con Jacob.**

* * *

**Edward descargó fuertes golpes sobre la puerta. Lo atendió un criado de expresión agria.**

**-Señor Cullen... me alegro de verlo. El señor Jasper se sentirá muy complacido.**

**-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó Edward mientras entregaba su abrigo.**

**-En su estudio, señor Cullen. ¿Debo anunciar su llegada?**

**-No será necesario -replicó Edward, y avanzó por el corto corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta abierta del estudio de Jasper**

**-Hermanito, puedo volver después si estás muy atareado -dijo burlonamente Edward.**

**Jasper apartó los ojos del papel que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie rápidamente mostrando una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro armonioso.**

**-Caramba, ¡qué alegría verte, Edward! ¿Cuándo regresaste?**

**Jasper se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó afectuosamente.**

**-Acabo de llegar -contestó Edward. Ocupó un gran sillón de cuero junto a la ventana.**

**-Te escribí una carta hace poco, pero parece que iniciaste tu viaje antes de que te llegase mi mensaje. Bien, no importa... ahora que estás aquí. Bebamos una copa -dijo Jasper, y se acercó a un pequeño gabinete donde tenía un botellón de brandy y un juego de vasos-. Creo que debo felicitarte.**

**-No veo por que mi regreso a casa merece una felicitación -observó secamente Edward.**

**-De acuerdo. Tu regreso sugiere sencillamente una copa, pero mereces felicitaciones porque he visto a tu hijo, y es un niño sano y bien formado. Se parece a ti -dijo alegremente Jasper, mientras entregaba una copa a Edward.**

**-Jasper, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Yo no tengo hijos!**

**-Pero yo... ¡pensé que lo sabías! ¿No fue ésa la razón por la cual regresaste a Inglaterra... para encontrar a tu hijo? -preguntó Jasper. **

**-No te entiendo, Jasper. Ya te dije que no tengo ningún hijo -contestó Edward.**

**Comenzaba a irritarse.**

**-Entonces, ¿no piensas reconocerlo? ¿Negarás que existe... fingirás que no tienes nada que ver en eso?**

**-No tengo ningún hijo al que reconocer.. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? Ahora, será mejor que me ofrezcas una buena explicación, hermanito. ¡Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia! -explotó Edward.**

**Jasper se echó a reír y ocupó una silla frente a Edward.**

**-Que me ahorquen. De modo que no te dijo nada, ¿eh? ¿De veras no sabes una palabra?**

**-No, ella nada me dijo, ¿y quién demonios es ella?**

**-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Acaso no viviste con ella este último año?**

**Impresionado, Edward se recostó en una silla.**

**-Hace tres meses tuvo un hijo en Victory. Por supuesto, supuse que tú estabas al tanto puesto que ella fue a tu casa a tener el niño. Pasaba por allí, y me crucé con Isabella precisamente cuando ella salía para regresar a su casa. Pareció irritarse porque yo me había enterado de la existencia del niño. Y me dijo que lo que tú habías hecho... que la habías secuestrado y tenido cautiva cuatro meses. Edward, ¿cómo demonios pudiste hacer una cosa así?**

**-Era el único modo de conseguirla. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo una palabra? -preguntó Edward, más para sí mismo que para Jasper.**

**-Dijo que tú no querías al niño... y que no pensabas casarte con ella. -Pero jamás le dije... -Se interrumpió al recordar que le había dicho precisamente eso-. Le había dicho que no la había traído al campamento para tener hijos, y al comienzo había afirmado que no me proponía desposaría. **

**- Sólo que el niño se me parezca no demuestra que es mío. Isabella pudo haberío concebido después de volver con su hermano.**

**-Usa la cabeza, Edward, y calcula el tiempo. Te apoderaste de Isabella apenas llegó a El Cairo, en septiembre, ¿no es así?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien, la retuviste cuatro meses te abandonó a fines de enero y dio a luz ocho meses después, a fines de septiembre. De modo que fuiste tú. Y además, Isabella prácticamente me dijo que el niño era tuyo. **

**Sus palabras exactas fueron: «Di a luz al hijo que Edward no quiere», y puedo agregar que su intención es retenerlo y criarlo ella misma. -¡Tengo un hijo! -exclamó Edward y descargó un puñetazo sobre el brazo del sillón y su risa resonó en la habitación-. **

**- Tengo un hijo, Jasper... ¡un hijo! ¿Dices que se me parece?**

**-Tiene los mismos ojos que tú, y también los cabellos... es un hermoso niño. Puedes estar muy contento.**

**-Un hijo. Y ella ni siquiera me lo dijo. Jasper, necesitaré uno de tus caballos. Saldré a primera hora de la mañana.**

**-¿Vas a la casa de los Swan?**

**-¡Por supuesto! Quiero a mi hijo. Ahora, Isabella tendrá que casarse conmigo.**

**-Si nada sabías del niño, ¿por qué has regresado a Inglaterra? -preguntó Jasper mientras volvía a llenar las copas-. ¿Has vuelto a buscar a Isabella?**

**-Todavía la deseo, pero no volví para encontrarla. Regresé porque nada tenía que hacer en Egipto. Carlise ha muerto.**

**-Lo siento, Edward. En realidad, nunca conocí a Carlise ni lo consideré mi padre. Pero sé que tú lo querías. Sin duda, has sufrido mucho.**

**-Así fue, pero Isabella me ayudó a pasar ese momento. -Ojalá supiera qué ocurrió entre Isabella y tú -dijo Jasper. **

**-Quizás un día te lo explique, hermanito; pero no será ahora. Además, a decir verdad todavía no sé muy bien qué ocurrió.**

**Edward salió a primera hora de la mañana siguiente y pudo meditar un poco mientras cabalgaba a través del campo.**

**¿Por qué Isabella no le había informado apenas supo que estaba embarazada? ¿Exceso de orgullo? ¿Y qué decir Emmet? **

**Seguramente no había revelado a Emmet la identidad de Edward, porque si lo hubiese hecho Emmet le habría exigido explicaciones cuando se encontraron en El Cairo.**

**Bien, Emmet pronto sabría la verdad. Edward se preguntó cómo tomaría el asunto, pues habían llegado a ser buenos amigos durante el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. También se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Isabella cuando él apareciese inesperadamente. Era obvio que no deseaba que él se enterase de la existencia del niño. ¿O sí? ¿Había ido a Victory con el fin de que él se enterase?**

**Quería retener y criar al niño. Si lo odiaba, ¿por qué retener a un hijo que le recordaba constantemente al padre? ¡Quizás en realidad aún sentía afecto por Edward!**

**Si por lo menos él le hubiese dicho que la amaba. Si él no hubiese pretendido que ella lo dijese primero. Bien, esta vez se lo diría apenas la viese.**


	16. CAPITULO 15

Isabella había pasado la mañana entera tratando de evitar a Tanya. No podía ver tanta felicidad en los ojos de la joven, pues sabía que ella amaba a Edward. Ahora corrían las últimas horas de la tarde y Rosalie y Tanya habían ido a Halstead a hacer algunas compras, mientras Emmet revisaba las cuentas de su propiedad en su estudio.

La casa estaba en silencio. Isabella estaba sentada en el salón, y trataba de leer un libro para apartar su pensamiento de Tanya y Edward. Pero continuaba imaginándolos, y los veía reunidos, besándose y abrasándose. ¡Maldito sea!

-Isabella, necesito conversar contigo.

Era Jacob Black.

Ella se levantó y se acercó al hogar, y su falda de terciopelo rojo se balanceó suavemente.

-Jacob, creí que no te vería antes de la noche. ¿Qué asunto tan importante te trae a esta hora temprana? -preguntó Isabella.

Le volvió la espalda y se atareó ordenando las figuritas sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Conversé esta mañana con Emmet. Coincide conmigo en que debemos casarnos. Isabella no puedes continuar rechazándome. Te amo. Por favor, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Bella suspiró hondo. Su respuesta haría feliz a todos... es decir, a todos excepto a ella misma. Incluso el ama de llaves le había explicado que los matrimonios se concertaban por conveniencia no por amor, y que era suficiente que el señor Jacob la amase.

-Está bien, Jacob, me casaré contigo. Pero no te aseguro que... -Pensaba decir «te amé», pero el sonido de una voz profunda la interrumpió. Se volvió, mortalmente pálida.

-Señora, se me ha informado que tengo un hijo. ¿Es cierto?

Jacob asió bruscamente los brazos de Isabella, pero ella estaba demasiado conmovida para sentir nada. Jacob la soltó volviéndose para enfrentarse al intruso, y Isabella se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea. Sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas.

-¿Quién es usted, señor? -preguntó Jacob, ¿y qué significa preguntarle a mi prometida si usted tiene un hijo?

-Soy Edward Cullen. La señorita Swan puede ser su futura esposa, pero este asunto no le concierne. Me dirijo a Isabella, y estoy esperando una respuesta.

-¡Cómo se atreve! -exclamó Jacob-. Isabella, ¿conoces a este hombre?

Isabella estaba horriblemente confundida. Se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse a Edward y sintió que al verlo su voluntad se debilitaba. No había cambiado... aún era el hombre a quien ella amaba. Anhelaba correr hacia él. Deseaba abrazarlo y no separarse jamás de él. Pero el horrible odio que veía en sus ojos y la dura frialdad de su voz la detuvieron.

-¿Tengo un hijo, señora?

Ante la amenaza de la voz de él, el miedo se apoderó de Isabella. Pero entonces también comenzó a avivarse su cólera. ¿Cómo era posible que preguntase tan fríamente acerca de su hijo?

-No, señor Cullen -dijo-. Yo tengo un hijo... _¡usted no!_

-Entonces, señorita Swan, formularé de otro modo mi pregunta. ¿Soy el padre de su hijo?

Isabella comprendió que no tenía salida. Jasper seguramente le había informado de la fecha de nacimiento. Edward había realizado los correspondientes cálculos y sabía que ella había concebido con él. Además, era suficiente mirar al pequeño Edward para saber que era el hijo de Edward Cullen.

Isabella se desplomó en la silla más cercana, tratando de evitar la mirada de los hombres que esperaban su respuesta.

-Isabella, ¿es cierto? ¿Este hombre es el padre de tu hijo? -preguntó Jacob.

-Es cierto, Jacob -murmuró Isabella. -Señor Cullen, ¿cómo se atreve a venir aquí? -preguntó Jacob

-¡Estoy aquí porque vine a buscar a mi hijo y sugiero que usted no se meta!

_-¡A su _hijo! -gritó Isabella, incorporándose bruscamente. Pero usted nunca lo quiso. ¿Por qué lo desea ahora?

-Temo que interpretaste mal lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, Isabella. Te dije que no te había llevado a mi campamento para engendrar hijos. Nunca dije que no aceptaría al niño que pudiera nacer -replicó serenamente Edward.

-Pero yo...

La aparición de Emmet interrumpió la frase de Isabella.

-¿Qué son estos gritos? -preguntó con voz severa. Entonces vio a Edward que estaba junto a la puerta, y sonrió con simpatía.

-Edward... no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Me alegro que decidiera aceptar mi invitación para visitarnos. Tanya se sentirá complacida de verlo.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Todos están locos? -explotó Jacob. Emmet, ¿sabes quién es este hombre? ¡Es el padre del hijo de Isabella!

La sonrisa de Emmet se esfumó.

-Isabella, ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó.

-Sí -murmuró ella con voz tensa.

Emmet descargó un puñetazo sobre la pared.

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella! ¡He llegado a ser amigo de este hombre! ¡Me dijiste que el padre de tu hijo era un árabe!

-¡Pero Edward es medio árabe y te dije que tenía otro nombre! -replicó a gritos Isabella.

_-Y usted _-explicó Emmet, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Edward-. Venga conmigo.

-¡Emmet! -gritó Isabella--. ¡Me diste tu palabra!

-Recuerdo bien la promesa que me arrancaste, Bella. Me limitaré a hablar a solas con Edward en mi estudio -dijo Emmet, más sereno, y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación.

Emmet sirvió dos brandies y entregó uno a Edward. Después, se acomodó en un sillón de cuero negro.

-¿Por qué vino aquí? ¡Santo Dios, Edward! ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a retarlo a duelo por arruinar la vida de mi hermana!

-Espero que la cosa no llegará a eso -replicó Edward-. Supe de la existencia del niño por mi hermano y vine aquí para casarme con Isabella y llevarme a los dos a mi casa de Benfleet. Pero llegué en el momento en que ella aceptaba la propuesta de ese mocoso peleador, de modo que ahora es imposible hablar de matrimonio. De todos modos, quiero a mi hijo.

-¡Isabella jamás renunciará al niño!

-En ese caso, debo pedirle que me permita permanecer aquí, para persuadirla de que acceda.

Puede comprender cuáles son mis sentimientos. El niño es mi heredero, y soy rico. Para él sería beneficioso que yo lo educase.

-No entiendo. Usted es un caballero, y sin embargo secuestra a una dama y la retiene como amante. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? -preguntó Emmet.

Edward se sintió divertido porque Emmet había formulado la misma pregunta que él había oído de labios de su propio hermano.

-Deseaba a su hermana más de lo que jamás deseé a ninguna mujer. Es tan bella que usted mal puede criticarme. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar lo que deseo y le pedí que se casara conmigo, cuando nos conocimos en Londres. Como ella me rechazó, conseguí que usted fuera enviado a Egipto, la patria de mi padre.

-¡De modo que _usted _fue responsable de la maniobra!

-Sí, y probablemente usted conoce el resto.

Emmet asintió. Estaba asombrado ante los extremos a los que había llegado ese hombre para conseguir a Isabella. Probablemente haría otro tanto para conseguir a su hijo. De modo que Bella se equivocaba... Edward quería tanto a la madre como al hijo y había venido para desposaría. Emmet se sintió culpable porque la había persuadido de que contrajese matrimonio con Jacob. Quizá había echado a perder la única posibilidad que se ofrecía a Bella de ser feliz. Pero si permitía que Edward permaneciese en la casa, él y Bella quizá resolviesen sus diferencias. Emmet decidió que no volvería a interferirse en el asunto.

-Edward, usted puede permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como lo desee, aunque probablemente provocará un buen escándalo. Como sabe, Tanya también está aquí y cree estar enamorada de usted. No sé cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia esa joven, pero le ruego que maneje con cuidado la situación... por el bien de Isabella. -Emmet se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta- Sin duda, ahora desea ver a su hijo. Trataré de explicar el problema a Jacob Black mientras Isabella lo lleva a sus habitaciones.

-Le agradezco su comprensión -dijo Edward.

Frente a la puerta del estudio, acompañado por Edward, Emmet llamó a Isabella, y la joven apareció en el vestíbulo; su rostro era la imagen misma de la vacilación.

-He decidido que Edward continúe aquí un tiempo -dijo Emmet.

-Pero Emmet...

-Eso está arreglado, Bella. Ahora lleva a Edward a la habitación del niño. Es hora de que conozca a su hijo.

-¡Oh!

Isabella se volvió y comenzó a subir la escalera sin esperar a Edward.

-Usted no suponía que la cosa sería fácil, ¿verdad? –preguntó Emmet.

-Nada es fácil cuando se trata de Isabella -replicó Edward y la siguió por la escalera.

Isabella lo esperó a la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía tensa e irritada, y cuando Edward llegó a ella ya no pudo controlar su incomodidad.

-¿Qué esperas ganar quedándote aquí? -dijo con dureza-. ¿No has provocado ya bastante sufrimiento?

-Ya te lo dije, Isabella. Vine a buscar a mi hijo.

-¡No hablas en serio! Después de lo que me hiciste, ¿pretendes que te entregue a mi hijo? Bien, ¡no lo tendrás!

-¿Está en este cuarto?

-Sí, pero...

Edward abrió la puerta, pasó junto a Isabella y entró en la habitación de su hijo. Se acercó directamente a la cuna y se detuvo para contemplar al niño.

Isabella se acercó, pero no dijo palabra cuando vio la sonrisa de orgullo de Edward, que miraba al niño.

-Un hermoso niño, Bella... gracias -dijo Edward con expresión cálida y Isabella se suavizó de nuevo cuando percibió la dulzura de la voz de él. Edward alzó suavemente al niño. Cosa extraña, el pequeño no lloró y miró con curiosidad a los ojos verdes de su padre-. ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

Isabella vaciló y desvió los ojos. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Junior -murmuró.

-¡Junior! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése para mi hijo? -explotó Edward y el pequeño Edward se echó a llorar.

Isabella se apresuró a retirar al niño de los brazos de Edward, que lo entregó sin oponer resistencia.

-Vamos, querido, está bien... ven con mamá -dijo ella, tratando de calmar al niño. El pequeño dejó de llorar inmediatamente y Isabella miró irritada a que no estabas conmigo, tuve que elegir el nombre que me pareció mejor. Oh, ¿por qué has tenido que venir?

-Vine aquí con buenas intenciones, pero al llegar le oí aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de tu amante -replicó Edward, los ojos sombríos y amenazadores.

-¡Mi amante!

-Oh, vamos, Isabella... no lo niegues. Sé bien lo apasionada que eres. Después de todos estos meses, supuse que te encontraría en los brazos de otro hombre.

-¡Te odio! -exclamó Isabella, y sus ojos cobraron un matiz azul oscuro.

-Señora, sé muy bien lo que usted siente por mí. Si me odias tanto, ¿por qué desea retener a mi hijo? Cada vez que lo mire, verá mi propia figura.

-¡También es mi hijo! Lo llevé en mi vientre nueve meses. Sufrí el dolor de traerlo al mundo. ¡No lo entregaré! ¡Es parte de mi ser y lo amo!

-Otro asunto que me desconcierta. Si me odias tanto, ¿por qué fuiste a Victory para dar a luz al niño?

-No sabía que era tu casa... lo supe después de llegar. No quería permanecer aquí, y el ama de llaves que ha sido siempre mi anciana niñera, propuso que fuese con su hermana, que casualmente es tu cocinera. Por eso fui a Victory. ¿Cómo podía saber que la propiedad era tuya?

-Seguramente fue una sorpresa -se burló Edward-. ¿Por qué no te marchaste cuando descubriste la verdad?

-Emmala hermana de mi ama de llaves insistió en que me quedara. Pero ahora no deseo continuar discutiendo el asunto -replicó Isabella-. Edward, tendrás que marcharte. Es hora de alimentar al niño.

-Pues aliméntalo. Isabella, es un poco tarde para que me vengas con tu falsa modestia. Conozco bien el cuerpo que tu vestido oculta.

-¡Eres insoportable! No has cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-No... pero tú has cambiado. Antes eras más sincera.

-No sé de qué hablas. -Bella se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio- Sugiero que alguien te lleve a tu cuarto. Después si lo deseas, podrás ver a tu hijo.

Isabella ocupó una silla en el rincón más alejado de la habitación y depositó al pequeño Edward en su regazo, mientras se desabrochaba el corpiño. Pero aún sentía la presencia de Edward y cuando alzó los ojos lo vio apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándola atentamente.

-¡Por favor, Edward! Puedes entrar en la habitación del niño, pero ésta es la mía. Deseo un poco de intimidad... si no te importa.

-¿Te molesto, Isabella? ¿Jamás desnudaste tus pechos frente a un hombre? -preguntó Edward-. Propongo que dejes de representar el papel de la mujer indignada y que alimentes a mi hijo. ¿Tiene apetito, no es así?

-¡Oh! -Isabella decidió ignorarlo, y formuló mentalmente el deseo de que se marchase.

Abrió un lado del vestido y amamantó al pequeño Edward. El niño chupó codiciosamente, apoyando un minúsculo puño sobre el seno materno. Isabella sabía muy bien que Edward continuaba mirándola.

-Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo? -gritó la anciana, que entró en la habitación por otra puerta y vio a Edward.

-Está bien, , serénate -dijo irritada Isabella. Éste es Edward Cullen.

-De modo que es el padre del pequeño Edward -observó acremente , volviéndose para enfrentarse a Edward-. Bien, vaya descaro venir aquí, después de lo que hizo a mi niña.

-Oh, basta, . Ya has hablado bastante -la interrumpió Isabella. Edward se echó a reír y Isabella agachó la cabeza, porque sabía muy bien qué le parecía tan divertido. ¡Es un nombre común, maldita sea! ¡No necesito explicar nada!

El pequeño Edward comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Señor Cullen, salga de aquí. Está molestando a Bella y a su hijo -observó el ama de llaves

Cerró la puerta detrás de Edward, pero Isabella aún oía la risa del hombre. La anciana se apresuró a cerrar la otra puerta y después miró a Isabella y movió la cabeza.

-De modo que vino... sabía que vendría. ¿El señor Emmet lo sabe?

-Sí. Emmet decidió permitir que Edward permanezca aquí. Y también Jacob lo sabe. Edward entró precisamente cuando yo aceptaba la propuesta matrimonial de Jacob. Oh, ¿qué puedo hacer? -Isabella se echó a llorar-. Vino a buscar a su hijo... ¡no a mí! Edward se muestra muy frío conmigo, ¿y cómo soportaré verlo unido a Tanya?

-Todo se arreglará, señorita Bella... ya lo verá. Ahora, basta de llorar, porque de lo contrario el pequeño no se calmará.

Isabella cerró discretamente la puerta del cuarto y al volverse vio a Edward que salía de la habitación contigua. Tenía que acercarse a él para llegar a la escalera, pero Edward le cerró el paso.

-¿Duerme el pequeño Edward? -preguntó burlonamente.

-Sí -replicó Isabella, que evitó la mirada de su interlocutor-. ¿Tu habitación es satisfactoria?

-Me arreglaré -replicó él, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero prefería compartir la tuya.

Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo y sus labios cubrieron los de Isabella, exigiendo una respuesta. Ella la ofreció de buena gana. Todos esos meses tan prolongados y solitarios parecían esfumarse.

-Ah, Bella... ¿por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos un hijo? -murmuró él con voz ronca.

-Lo supe cuando llevaba tres meses de embarazo. Y entonces era demasiado tarde... te habías casado con Jessica.

-¡Jessica! -rió Edward, los ojos fijos en el rostro de Isabella. -Yo...

Pero entonces él se puso rígido, De modo que... ella había regresado con su hermano porque así lo deseaba. Edward pensé que quizás ella ya conocía su embarazo, y temía que él se enojara. ¿Cuándo aprendería de una vez que esa mujer lo odiaba?

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Isabella, que vio la frialdad en los ojos de Edward.

-Señora, será mejor que vaya donde está su amante. ¡Estoy seguro de que prefiere sus besos a los míos! -dijo Edward con dureza y la apartó de un empujón.

Bella lo vio alejarse y sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. ¿Qué había dicho que lo había inducido a ofenderla tan cruelmente? Ella se había sentido maravillosamente feliz apenas un momento antes, y ahora creía estar al borde del desastre.

-¡Edward! ¡Oh, sabía que vendrías!

Isabella oyó la voz complacida de Tanya que provenía del vestíbulo de la planta baja.

-Querida, abrigaba la esperanza de que aún estuvieras aquí. Lograrás que mi estancia en esta casa sea mucho más grata -respondió alegremente la voz profunda de Edward.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Isabella mientras ella caminaba de regreso a su cuarto y después de entrar cerraba la puerta. Se desplomó en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

No podía soportar la imagen de Edward galanteando con Tanya. ¿Por qué la odiaba así? ¿Por qué no la deseaba ya? ¿Cómo podía soportar verlos juntos, cuando se le partía el corazón?

* * *

Edward se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, contemplando cómo dormía Isabella. Muchas veces había hecho lo mismo, pero antaño si lo deseaba podía hacerle el amor; y ahora lo deseaba. Era tan bella, con los cabellos dorados extendidos sobre la almohada, en el rostro una expresión dulce e inocente. Hubiera bastado que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos para que él se sintiera el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Se preguntó por qué no había bajado a cenar la noche anterior. Él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podía adoptar una actitud tan indiferente como la de la propia Isabella; y se había propuesto consagrar su atención entera a Tanya. La ausencia de Isabella lo había decepcionado. Tanya era una hermosa joven, pero no podía compararse con Isabella... nadie podía compararse con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan falsa y perversa?

El pequeño Edward comenzó a llorar y Edward se escondió en la puerta de modo que podía observar a Isabella sin ser visto cuando ella entrase en su cuarto. En efecto, Isabella apareció en la habitación y a él le sorprendió ver que usaba la túnica negra que había confeccionado en Egipto. ¿Por qué no la había quemado? Al parecer, a diferencia de lo que le ocurría a Edward, esa prenda nada representaba para ella.

Se acercó directamente a la cuna, los largos rizos dorados cayéndole en la espalda, y el pequeño Edward dejó de llorar apenas la vio.

-Buenos días, amor mío. Esta mañana me has dejado dormir hasta tarde, ¿verdad? Edward eres la alegría de mi vida. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Edward se sintió reconfortado cuando vio cuán intenso era el amor de Isabella por su hijo. Pero le desconcertaba que ella hubiese dado al niño su mismo nombre.

Isabella se volvió bruscamente, porque sintió la presencia de Edward en la habitación: pero nada dijo cuando lo vio junto a la puerta. Se volvió hacia el pequeño Edward, lo retiró de la cuna y se sentó en una silla tapizada, con tela azul y puesta en el rincón del cuarto. Se desabrochó lentamente el camisón.

El silencio de Isabella irritó a Edward. Prefería que ella le gritase y no que lo ignorase.

-No has necesitado mucho tiempo para perder nuevamente tu pudor -observó cruelmente.

-Edward, ayer aclaraste bien las cosas. No puedo mostrarte nada que no hayas visto ya -dijo serenamente Isabella, y sus labios dibujaron una semisonrisa que no se extendió a sus ojos

Edward se echó a reír. Esta mañana no conseguiría que ella perdiese los estribos. Observó a su hijo que chupaba ávidamente el seno de Isabella, y el espectáculo lo conmovió profundamente. Eran su hijo, y la mujer que él aún deseaba. Edward rehusaba aceptar la derrota. Hallaría el modo de tenerlos a ambos.

-Tiene mucho apetito. ¿No necesitas una nodriza? -preguntó Edward.

-Tengo leche suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. El pequeflo Edward está bien atendido -dijo ella con voz tensa.

Edward suspiró profundamente. Aparentemente, no necesitaba buscar mucho para hallar una observación que la irritase... una sencilla pregunta producía ese efecto.

-No quise insinuar que no eres buena madre -dijo. Más aún, Isabella, diría que la matemidad te sienta. Te has comportado muy bien con mi hijo -dijo Edward con voz serena, mientras acomodaba un mechón de los cabellos de Isabella que se había desordenado, y al hacerlo lo acariciaba delicadamente entre los dedos.

-Gracias -murmuró ella.

-¿Dónde lo bautizaste? -preguntó Edward, de pasada. No deseaba retirarse, y pensó que era necesario decir algo porque de lo contrario su presencia silenciosa acabaría por irritar a Isabella.

-Aún no está bautizado -dijo Isabella.

-¡Santo Dios, Isabella! Debieron bautizarlo un mes después de nacer. ¿Qué estás esperando? -estalló y rodeó la silla para enfrentarse a la joven.

-Maldito seas... ¡no me grites! Sencillamente, no pensé en el asunto. No estoy acostumbrada a tener hijos -replicó con la misma voz colérica, y sus ojos cobraron un tono azul zafiro.

Dando grandes zancadas, Edward llegó a la puerta de la habitación, pero se volvió para enfrentarse de nuevo a Isabella, con el cuerpo tenso de cólera.

-Lo bautizaremos hoy... ¡esta mañana! Prepárate y prepara a mi hijo porque saldremos dentro de una hora.

-Ésta es mi casa, Edward, no tu campamento en las montañas. No puedes decirme qué debo hacer aquí.

-Prepárate, o yo mismo lo llevaré.

Dicho esto, se volvió y salió del cuarto.

Isabella sabía que hablaba en serio. Procuró tranquilizarse y terminó de alimentar al pequeño Edward; después, lo depositó en la cuna, llamó a una de las criadas y le ordenó que la ayudase a prepararse. No podía confiar el niño a Edward... quizá no regresara.

Depositó sobre la cama la túnica y vio que era la prenda árabe, de lienzo negro. Sin prestar mucha atención al asunto, se la había puesto cuando el pequeño Edward empezó a llorar. Isabella se preguntó si Edward habría advertido el hecho. Pero no... probablemente ni siquiera recordaba la túnica; de lo contrario, habría formulado alguna maligna observación.

Isabella se peinó y después eligió un sencillo vestido de algodón con mangas largas y cuello alto, una prenda adecuada para la ocasión. Como disponía de tiempo, vistió con cuidado al pequeño Edward y una hora después descendió la escalera.

Edward esperaba solo, y tomó al niño de los brazos de la madre.

-¿Dónde está Emmet? -preguntó ella nerviosamente.

-Salió temprano esta mañana: fue a Halstead por asuntos de negocios. Dijo que trataría de regresar antes de mediodía -replicó Edward y echó a andar hada la puerta.

-Pero... no iremos solos... ¿verdad?

-Oh, vamos, Isabella -dijo él riendo-. No volveré a raptarte, si eso es lo que te inquieta. Aunque a decir verdad la idea me pasó por la mente.

-¡Oh!- Isabella pensó irritada: «Qué fácil es mentir para este hombre.» -Edward, la próxima vez que proyectes un rapto, ¡tu víctima probablemente será Tanya! -replicó Isabella.

-Caramba, Isabella, a decir verdad pareces celosa -se burló él.

-¡No estoy celosa! -dijo secamente Isabella-. Al contrario, agradezco que desvíes en otra dirección tus atenciones.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la pequeña iglesia cercana a Swan. Isabella esperó en el carruaje abierto mientras Edward entraba en la iglesia para comprobar que el sacerdote estaba disponible. Regresó poco después y la ayudó a descender del carruaje.

-¿Todo está arreglado? -preguntó ella cuando Edward volvió a apoderarse del pequeño.

-Sí. Llevará sólo un minuto -respondió Edward y escoltó a la joven hacia el interior de la iglesia pequeña y sombría.

Un hombre grueso, de baja estatura, los esperaba al extremo del corredor y Edward le entregó al niño. El pequeño Edward no lloró cuando sintió el agua en la frente, pero Isabella ahogó una exclamación cuando oyó las palabras pronunciadas claramente en la sala oscura. -Yo te bautizo... Edward Cullen, hijo.

Edward recuperó a su hijo y tomó del brazo a Isabella para acompañarla fuera de la iglesia. Ella nada dijo hasta que estuvieron en el carruaje y el cochero inició el camino de regreso a la Residencia

Swan.

-¡No tenías derecho de hacer eso, Edward! -exclamó Isabella, mirándolo con ojos hostiles.

-Todo el derecho del mundo... soy su padre -sonrió Edward.

-No eres su padre legal... no estamos unidos. ¡Maldito seas! Se llama Edward Junior Swan según se lee en su partida de nacimiento.

-Isabella, es muy fácil cambiar eso.

-Primero tendrás que encontrar el documento original. ¡Es mi hijo, y llevará mi nombre, no el tuyo!

-Y cuando te cases, ¿le darás el nombre de tu marido?

-En realidad, no he pensado en ello, pero si Jacob desea adoptarlo, sí, llevará su nombre.

-No permitiré que ese joven vanidoso críe a mi hijo –replicó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward, nada tendrás que ver en eso. Además, Jacob será un buen padre.

Pero Isabella no creía realmente en sus propias palabras.

-Veremos -murmuró Edward, y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el resto del viaje de regreso a la Residencia Swan. Emmet los recibió en la puerta, y su rostro expresaba profunda irritación.

-¿Dónde demonios estuvisteis? ¡Me sentí muy inquieto!

-Emmet, fuimos a bautizar a Edward Junior. No había motivo para preocuparse -replicó Isabella. Miró inquisitivo a Edward, que se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué no dijisteis a nadie adónde íbais? Cuando volví a casa descubrí que habíais salido y que os habíais llevado al niño, pensé que...

-Sabemos lo que pensaste, Emmet -rió Isabella--. Pero como ves, te equivocaste. Lamento que te hayas inquietado... no volverá a ocurrir.

Isabella subió al primer piso para acostar al pequeño Edward. Después de cambiarlo, cerró las puertas de la habitación, de modo que nadie lo molestase y más tarde fue a su propio cuarto para quitarse el sombrero. A través de la puerta abierta Isabella oyó los movimientos de Edward que entraba en su habitación. Su voz llegó claramente a los oídos de la joven, y lo que oyó la indujo a permanecer inmóvil, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu hermana se enojará mucho si te encuentra en el dormitorio de un caballero.

-Edward, no es necesario que actúes así. Seguramente estás acostumbrado a recibir damas en tu dormitorio -dijo amablemente Tanya-. He esperado aquí para hablarte a solas. ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta y te sientas? Estarás mucho más cómodo.

-No será necesario... no permanecerás mucho tiempo en este cuarto, Tanya, no deseo que me pidan que abandone la casa sólo porque a ti te interesa jugar a ciertos juegos.

Isabella no quiso escuchar más, pero en verdad no atinó a reaccionar.

-¡Edward Cullen, no estoy haciendo juegos! Vine a buscar una respuesta. ¿Aún amas a Isabella? ¡Tengo derecho de saberlo!

-¡Amor! ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto? Hace un tiempo la he deseado, del mismo modo que te deseo ahora -dijo Edward, y en su voz profunda no había sentimiento alguno.

-Entonces, ¿ella nada significa para ti ahora? -preguntó Tanya.

-Isabella es la madre de mi hijo... eso es todo. Y ahora, Tanya, debo pedirte que salgas, antes de que alguien te encuentre aquí. La próxima vez que desees hablarme a solas busca un lugar más apropiado.

-Lo que tú digas, Edward -replicó Tanya con una risita, era evidente que se sentía muy complacida consigo misma. -¿Te veré a la hora del almuerzo?

-Bajaré dentro de algunos minutos.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama; sentía que le habían hundido un cuchillo en el corazón. Un rato antes tenía apetito, pero ahora la idea de comer le parecía insoportable. ¡Necesitaba marcharse!

Se quitó el vestido, se puso el traje de montar y descendió de prisa la escalera. Un momento después, salía de la casa.

Tras ordenar a un caballerizo que ensillara a su caballo Dax, esperó impaciente

Después descendió por el sendero que conducía a los campos abiertos y al fin prorrumpió en llanto.

El viento se llevó las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando Isabella obligó a Dax a correr cada vez más velozmente. De los cabellos se desprendieron las horquillas, y los mechones cayeron sobre su espalda, flotando en el aire. Deseaba terminar de una vez, pero de pronto recordó al pequeño Edward. No podía abandonar a su hijo. Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que aún amaba a Edward, pero jamás lo recuperaría. Tendría que aceptar la situación y comprender que su hijo era el único motivo de alegría en su vida. Jacob

la amaba y quizá llegaría el día en que podría ser feliz con él.

Hacía dos horas que había oscurecido cuando al fin Isabella llegó a la puerta principal y después de entrar se apoyó contra la hoja de madera, agotada. Edward salió del salón, y en su rostro se veía una expresión irritada e inquieta; pero se tranquilizó y sonrió cuando vio a Isabella. Emmet y Rosalie estaban detrás de Edward. Rosalie preocupada y Emmet dominado por la cólera.

-Isabella, ¿dónde demonios has estado? –Exclamó Emmet-. Dos veces en el mismo día te marchas sin decir palabra. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿El pequeño Edward está bien? -preguntó Isabella.

-Muy bien. El ama de llaves mandó llamar a una nodriza al ver que tú no regresabas. El niño estaba un tanto nervioso, pero ahora duerme. Bella, ¿estás herida? –Preguntó Emmet-. Parece que te hubieras caído del caballo.

Isabella examinó su propio aspecto. Era un desastre. Tenía los cabellos enmarañados, le caían sobre los hombros llegándole a la cintura. El traje de montar de terciopelo verde estaba desgarrado en muchos lugares a causa de la desenfrenada cabalgada a través de los bosques.

Se apartó de la puerta y enderezó orgullosamente el cuerpo. -Estoy muy bien, Emmet. Sólo cansada y hambrienta.

Comenzó a caminar, pero Emmet la obligó a volverse.

-Un minuto, joven. No has contestado a mis preguntas. ¿Dónde has estado tantas horas? La casa entera ha estado buscándote.

Isabella vio la expresión divertida de Edward y se enojó.

-¡Maldita sea! Emmet, ya no soy una niña... ¡puedo cuidarme sola! Que me aleje unas pocas horas no es motivo que justifique despachar partidas encargadas de buscarme.

-¡Unas pocas horas! Estuviste fuera todo el día.

-Estuve cabalgando... ¡eso es todo! ¡Y precisamente tú deberías saber por qué lo hice!

Emmet sabía a qué atenerse. Al parecer la presencia de Edward en la casa inquietaba a Isabella más de lo que él había previsto.

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo... a solas -dijo Emmet.

-Esta noche no, Emmet... ya te lo dije, estoy cansada.

Emmet la acompañó hasta la escalera, para quedar fuera del alcance del oído de los presentes.

-Bella, si Edward te inquieta tanto, le pediré que se marche.

-¡No! -gritó Isabella, y después, en voz más baja-: Emmet, no deseo que se vaya. No puedo negarle el derecho de estar con su hijo. He acabado por reconciliarme conmigo misma... en adelante podré soportar su presencia.

Abrigaba la esperanza de estar diciendo la verdad.

Emmet volvió adonde estaba Rosalie cuando Isabella comenzó a subir la escalera.

-Ordenaré a un criado que le lleve una bandeja de comida, y le prepare agua caliente para darse un baño -dijo Rosalie, que miraba inquieta a su marido-. ¿Has descubierto por qué salió esta tarde? -Lo sé -replicó Emmet, mientras dirigía a Edward una mirada de desaprobación-. Pero no sé qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

Era el 5 de enero de 1885. Los últimos siete días habían sido una sucesión de momentos de gran tensión para todos los ocupantes de la Residencia Swan, pero sobre todo para Isabella.

Tanya la desairaba groseramente siempre que se encontraban y, por su parte, Edward contemplaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa divertida. Pero la cena era el momento más dificil. El pobre Emmet y Rosalie ocupaban los dos extremos de la mesa y esperaban nerviosamente la explosión. Isabella y Jacob ocupaban un lado de la mesa y Jacob miraba irritado a Edward. Edward y Tanya ocupaban el lado opuesto, y Tanya demostraba francamente su desprecio por Isabella. Parecía que todos estaban sentados sobre un barril de pólvora.

Edward había cambiado desde la desaparición de Isabella, una semana antes. Ya no disputaba con ella y, en cambio, la trataba con una actitud cortes y fría. Jamás mencionaba el pasado y eso molestaba a Isabella, que esperaba constantemente una observación mordaz que nunca llegaba.

No quería encontrarse a solas con Edward, pero esa situación se repetía siempre en la habitación del niño. Isabella insistía en que el ama de llaves la acompañase, pero apenas aparecía Edward, la anciana formulaba una excusa y se alejaba de prisa.

Sin embargo, Edward parecía interesado únicamente en su hijo, y se mantenía a cierta distancia de Isabella. La veía bañar al pequeño Edward o jugar con él sobre la suave alfombra. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de darle el pecho, Edward se retiraba discretamente. Esa actitud desconcertaba por completo a Isabella.

Jacob era el peor de los problemas que Isabella afrontaba. Después de la llegada de Edward había adoptado una actitud muy exigente. Continuamente pedía a Isabella que fijase la fecha del matrimonio; pero hasta ahora ella se había negado a dar aquel paso.

Sin embargo hoy Isabella había encontrado un motivo de alegría.

Rosalie entró en el comedor cuando Isabella tomaba un almuerzo tardío.

-Tanya al fin decidió volver a casa. Ahora está en su habitación preparando las maletas -informó.

Isabella nada dijo, aunque sentía deseos de saltar de alegría.

-Pese a que es mi hermana y a que la quiero mucho -continuó Rosalie- no me importa reconocer que me alegro de que se marche. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber por qué adopta esa actitud... y ella no quiere decirme una palabra. Ayer mismo intenté convencerla de que se alejase, y ella rechazó enérgicamente mi propuesta. Esta mañana, fue a cabalgar con Edward, y cuando regresó, hace un rato, afirmó enojada que no pensaba permanecer aquí un minuto más. Es mejor así, porque sé que le esperaba una gran decepción; de todos modos, aún no comprendo la verdadera situación.

Tampoco Isabella sabía a qué atenerse. Pero poco importaba por qué Tanya se iba... si realmente lo hacía. Isabella no tendría que sufrir la presencia de otra mujer que se asiera a Edward. Aunque ahora que Tanya se iba, quizá Edward también se marchase. De pronto Isabella no se sintió tan feliz como antes.

Edward estaba recostado en la gran cama de bronce con las manos unidas en la nuca, escuchando atentamente los sonidos que venían de la habitación contigua. Volvió los ojos hacia el antiguo reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Las diez menos cinco... no necesitará esperar mucho tiempo más.

Edward esbozó una mueca cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

Se había cansado del juego de Isabella y Tanya, y había tratado de pensar en algún modo de terminarlo. La audacia de Tanya había aportado la solución al problema.

Después del desayuno Tanya lo había arrinconado y le había pedido que la llevase a cabalgar. Edward no vio motivos para negarse. Isabella estaba en el primer piso amamantando al pequeño Edward. Pero después de alejarse un poco de la casa, Tanya había desmontado a la sombra de un gran roble. Se había sentado bajo el árbol; se quitó el sombrero de montar, se soltó los espesos cabellos negros y con un gesto seductor invitó a acercarse a Edward.

-Tanya, monta tu caballo. No tengo tiempo para juegos -había dicho Edward con voz dura.

-¡Juegos! -había exclamado Tanya. Se puso bruscamente de pie y se enfrentó con él, con los brazos en jarras-. ¿Piensas casarte conmigo o no?

Edward se sorprendió, pero de pronto vio la solución de su problema. Podía terminar de una vez con el juego mediante una respuesta negativa.

-Tanya, no tengo la más mínima intención de casarme contigo y lo lamento si te induje a creer lo contrario.

-¡Pero dijiste que me deseabas! -replicó ella con voz colérica.

-Tuve una razón egoísta para decirlo. Además, era lo que tú querías oír. Una sola mujer en el mundo me inspira deseos y sólo con ella quiero casarme.

-Y está comprometida con otro -rió amargamente Tanya.

Un momento después, la joven montaba en su caballo y galopaba de regreso a la Residencia Swan.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Edward comprobó que Jacob Black estaba muy nervioso. El joven sabía que, cuando Tanya se hubiese marchado, Edward dispondría de más tiempo que consagrar a Isabella. Edward se preguntaba cómo hubiera reaccionado él si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa. Si el ex amante de su prometida hubiera vivido en la misma casa que ella habitaba, y él no pudiese evitarlo.

Bien, no compadecía a Black. Más aún, odiaba al joven. No podía soportar la idea de que Black muy pronto sería el marido de Isabella. Tendría el derecho de imponerse y hacerle el amor. Edward trató de alejar esos pensamientos. ¡Ciertamente, no permitiría que las cosas llegaran a ese punto! ¡Y si Jacob Black ya se había acostado con Isabella, lo mataría!

Saber que Isabella dormía en el cuarto contiguo y que los separaba sólo un delgado tabique, era algo que ponía a dura prueba su voluntad. Oír sus movimientos en el cuarto, escuchar su voz vibrante... no podría soportarlo mucho más.

Debía recuperarla antes del día de la boda, o volver a secuestrarla. Prefería soportar su odio antes que vivir sin ella.

Finalmente, Edward oyó los movimientos de la criada que salía del cuarto de Isabella. Abrió la puerta de su propia habitación y vio que el corredor mal iluminado estaba vacío.

El dormitorio de Emmet y Rosalie estaba en el extremo contrario de la casa y Edward confiaba en que ellos ya estarían durmiendo.

Salvó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la puerta de Isabella y la abrió sin hacer ruido.

La joven estaba bañándose frente al fuego vivo del hogar; no advirtió la presencia de Edward. Éste permaneció largo rato mirándola mientras Isabella alzaba una esponja y dejaba correr el agua a lo largo del brazo. Estaba de espaldas a Edward, y lo único que él podía ver era el suave perfil blanco de los hombros sobre el borde de la ancha bañera. Tenía los cabellos sujetos en un rodete y las innumerables trenzas brillaban ; la luz del fuego bailoteaba alrededor.

La toalla y la bata de Isabella estaban sobre el taburete, cerca de la bañera. Edward se acercó a ellas y las tomó. Isabella contuvo una exclamación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó Isabella, y se sumergió aún más en el agua. Advirtió enojada la expresión divertida de Edward, y después vio que sostenía en la mano la bata y la toalla-. Deja eso, Edward. ¡Ahora! ¡Y sal de aquí!

-¿Hablas de estas cosas? -preguntó él burlonamente, y las llamas se reflejaban móviles en sus ojos

- Lo que usted diga, señora. -Arrojó las prendas a la cama, lejos del alcance de Isabella.

Edward rodeó la bañera y se acercó a la silla que estaba en un rincón del cuarto. Isabella miró estúpidamente la bata y la toalla depositadas sobre la cama. Luego volvió bruscamente la cabeza y miró hostil al hombre. Él había ocupado la silla y miraba a Isabella; tenía las piernas abiertas y las manos entrelazadas, los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Edward? ¡Maldito seas! ¿Quieres que te expulsen de esta casa? ¿Necesitas una excusa para irte, ahora que Tanya se ha marchado? ¿Se trata de eso?

Edward sonrió, sin apartar los ojos verdes del rostro irritado de Isabella.

-Isabella, no deseo salir de aquí, y si lo quisiera no necesitaría una excusa. Si tienes la bondad de bajar la voz, nadie se enterará de mi presencia y no me descubrirán.

La confusión dominó a Isabella. Edward estaba oculto parcialmente por las sombras. Pero Isabella aún podía ver su expresión ardiente en los ojos.

La deseaba, de eso ella estaba segura, y un peculiar cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero sabía que ese amor duraría a lo sumo una noche. Al día siguiente él se mostraría tan frío e indiferente como antes y ella no podría soportarlo.

-Edward, fuera de mi cuarto. No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

-Bella, esta noche estás muy bella -murmuró Edward-. Podrías tentar a un hombre a hacer lo que quisiera... excepto abandonarte.

Rió de buena gana.

Ella se movió en la bañera. No podía soportar la imagen de ese hombre, con sus cabellos muy alborotados y corbrizos, la camisa blanca y tersa abierta hasta la cintura, de modo que mostraba el pecho bronceado con los rizos de vello . ¡Era la tentación!

Isabella tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para resistir, porque hubiera deseado abrazarlo así como estaba, empapada de la cabeza a los pies; ¡ansiaba hacer el amor! Era lo que ella deseaba, y lo que él deseaba; pero ella no podía. No podía soportar la idea de amarlo y después afrontar de nuevo su odio por la mañana. Pasaron veinte minutos.

Edward nada dijo, y Isabella tampoco habló. Estaba de espaldas a Edward, pero sabía que él continuaba mirándola.

-Edward, por favor... el agua se enfría --rogó.

-Propongo que salgas de ahí -replicó él en voz baja.

-¡Vete, así podré salir! -exclamó Isabella.

-Bella, me sorprendes. Te he visto en el baño cien veces... y siempre salías desnuda del agua. Entonces no eras tímida; con que, ¿por qué finges serio ahora? Una vez incluso hicimos el amor acostados sobre la tierra dura, detrás del estanque. Ese día te acercaste y...

-¡Basta! -exclamó ella, descargando un puñetazo en el agua-. Edward, no tiene sentido hablar del pasado. Es asunto concluido. Vamos, sal de aquí antes de que me enfríe.

-¿El embarazo y el parto perjudicaron tu cuerpo? -preguntó Edward-. ¿Por eso rehúsas mostrarlo?

-¡Claro que no! Mi figura recuperó su forma anterior.

-Entonces, Bella, incorpórate y demuéstralo -murmuró él con voz ronca.

Isabella casi cayó en la trampa; y en efecto, comenzó a incorporarse. Pero después se hundió en el agua aún más que antes, y por lo bajo maldijo a Edward. Las burbujas de jabón se habían disuelto y su cuerpo ahora era bastante visible. La única esperanza de Isabella era que él no se acercara. ¡Tenía que marcharse! Si se atrevía a tocarla, ella bien sabía que estaba dispuesta a ceder.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos en el corredor y Isabella se inmovilizó cuando oyó golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Isabella, tengo que hablarte. Isabella, ¿estás despierta?

Isabella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, pero él continuaba tranquilamente sentado en su silla, y era evidente que le divertía el aprieto en que ella estaba.

-Jacob, por Dios, ¡vuelve a tu casa! Estoy bañándome... te llamaré por la mañana -dijo Isabella en voz alta.

-Esperaré a que hayas terminado -gritó Jacob.

-¡No, Jacob, no esperarás! -Estaba más temerosa que enojada-. Es muy tarde. Te veré por la mañana... ¡ahora no!

-Isabella, maldita sea, ¡esto no puede esperar! No soportaré que ese hombre continúe viviendo en esta casa. ¡Tiene que irse!

La risa profunda de Edward resonó en la habitación. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeando contra la pared y Jacob entró en el cuarto. Edward continuaba refugiado en las sombras, y Jacob tuvo que mirar alrededor dos veces antes de verlo.

Indignado, Jacob apretó los puños junto a su cuerpo y miró a Isabella, después a Edward y luego otra vez a Isabella. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Jacob dejó escapar un grito y comenzó a acercarse a Edward.

Ella se puso de pie, salpicando agua sobre la espesa alfombra azul.

-¡Basta, Jacob! -gritó.

Jacob se detuvo. Abrió la boca al verla, olvidando que Edward estaba en la habitación. Pero Edward, que medio se había incorporado para afrontar el ataque de Jacob, miró sombrío a Isabella.

-Siéntate, mujer -gruñó irritado Edward.

Ella obedeció inmediatamente, desbordando agua por los costados de la bañera y un intenso sonrojo le cubrió el rostro.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Cullen? -preguntó Jacob.

-Jacob, no tienes por qué enojarte -trató de tranquilizarlo Isabella-. Edward vino aquí poco antes que tú... a hablarme de su hijo. Cuando entró ignoraba que yo estaba bañándome.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está sentado ahí, mirándote mientras te bañas? Isabella, ¿cómo le permites entrar aquí? ¿O esto es una vieja costumbre?

-No seas absurdo. Te digo que fue perfectamente inocente. ¡Dios mío! Este hombre me ha visto en el baño cien veces. Como recordarás, Edward vino aquí por su hijo... no por mí. Y ocupó esa silla sólo el tiempo indispensable para formularme unas pocas preguntas... eso es todo. Jacob, no salí ni un segundo de la bañera. Me vio únicamente cuanto tu absurda actitud me indujo a hacer un movimiento.

-¡Maldito sea, de todos modos no tiene derecho a estar aquí!

-Baja la voz, Jacob, no sea que despiertes a Emmet! -exclamó Isabella.

-Despertar a Emmet... es exactamente lo que me propongo hacer. Cullen, no continuará aquí mucho tiempo

Jacob rió amargamente y salió con paso rápido del cuarto.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! -exclamó Isabella-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ahora Emmet se verá obligado a pedirte que salgas de la casa. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿no es así?

-Isabella, mi intención no era ser descubierto -replicó serenamente Edward-. Es tu casa tanto como la de Emmet. No tendré que salir si tú no lo deseas. Si quieres que nuestro hijo crezca sin conocer a su verdadero padre, tuya es la decisión.

Era la primera vez que Edward hablaba de «nuestro hijo» y Isabella se sintió sorprendida y al mismo tiempo complacida de oírlo hablar así.

-De prisa... ¡entrégame la bata antes de que llegue Emmet! -dijo Isabella con voz apremiante-. ¡Bien, vuélvete, maldita sea!

-¡Oh, por Dios, Isabella!

Pero Edward se volvió y se acercó a la ventana.

Isabella abandonó la bañera y consiguió ponerse la bata sobre el cuerpo húmedo y ajustarla a la cintura, todo antes de que Emmet entrase en la habitación, seguido a poca distancia por Jacob.

-Isabella, ¿qué demonios ocurre? -preguntó Emmet.

Edward se volvió, y Jacob lo miró con fiera expresión.

-Te dije que era verdad. Emmet, es un insulto, y exijo que Cullen salga inmediatamente de esta casa! -explotó Jacob.

-Basta, Jacob. Te pido que vuelvas a tu casa. Yo atenderé este asunto -replicó Emmet.

-¡No me iré!

-¡Jacob... vamos! Deseo hablar a solas con Isabella. Haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Jacob se volvió y salió de la habitación.

-También yo me iré si usted desea hablar a solas -dijo Edward.

-Sí -replicó secamente Emmet-. Por la mañana le informaré de mi decisión.

-Muy bien, por la mañana. Buenas noches, Bella.

Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Isabella comprendió que él le pedía que lo defendiese para poder continuar con su hijo. Aflojó un poco los músculos y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Bella, ¿cómo es posible que hayas permitido a Edward venir a tu habitación a esta hora de la noche? -preguntó Emmet-. ¿Acaso tú y Edward habéis resuelto finalmente vuestras diferencias? ¿Se trata de eso?

-Emmet, no sé de qué estás hablando. Nada hay que resolver entre nosotros. Lo que hubo terminó... y no se repetirá. Y no invité a Edward a venir a mi habitación. Sencillamente, entró y no quiso irse.

-¿Quizás él...?

Isabella sonrió levemente.

-Edward se sentó en ese rincón mientras estuvo aquí, pero yo sabía que él me deseaba. Y sé que no puedo impresionarte más de lo que ya hice hasta ahora si te digo que también yo lo deseaba... lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo -murmuró, temerosa de que Edward la oyese desde su cuarto-. Pero me he resistido, porque sabía que me querría sólo esta noche. Mañana me habría odiado de nuevo.

-Pero Bella, Edward jamás dejó de desearte.

-¡A veces sí lo ha hecho! -replicó ella con voz airada.

No tenía objeto discutir con Isabella cuando se mostraba de esa manera Emmet meneó la cabeza.

-Bien, Bella, le pediré que se marche. Si no hubiera sido Edward, a estas horas estaría muerto.

-Emmet, no quiero que se vaya.

-¡Seguramente no hablas en serio! Acabas de decirme que no podrás resistirlo si él... Bella, esto volverá a ocurrir si él se queda aquí.

-Emmet, esta situación no se repetirá. Lo sé muy bien. Y además, en adelante cerraré con llave la puerta. Quiero que Edward se quede aquí hasta que esté preparado para irse. No le negaré el derecho de conocer a su hijo.

-¿Y qué me dices de Jacob? No comprenderá por qué Edward se queda en la casa. -Emmet hizo una pausa, y meneó la cabeza-. Bella, la culpa es mía. Nunca debí insistir en que te casaras con Jacob.

-Ahora eso no importa. Por la mañana conversaré con Jacob. Conseguiré que comprenda que fue un encuentro inocente.

-Dudo que lo crea. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te cases con Jacob? jamás permitirá que Edward ponga los pies en su casa.

-No lo sé. Resolveré ese problema cuando llegue el momento. Y cuando hables con Jacobdile que conversamos acerca de Edward junior. Y que sí bien es una actitud un tanto impropia, tú olvidarás todo el asunto si no vuelve a repetirse.

-¿Es lo que le has dicho esta noche a Jacob? No me extraña que se haya enojado tanto. ¿Crees que Jacobes tan ingenuo que puede aceptar eso? No es tonto.

-Bien, tendré que insistir en que es verdad -dijo Isabella-. No quiero más choques entre Edward y Jacob.

-Trata de hablar con Jacob antes de que se cruce conmigo. Por mi parte, yo no sabría cómo explicar la prolongación de la presencia de Edward en esta casa. Yo mismo no sé muy bien a qué atenerme.

-Emmet se acercó y besó suavemente la mejilla de Isabella-. Imagino que Jacob volverá temprano, de modo que es mejor que descanses un poco. Buenas noches, hermanita. Ojalá sepas lo que haces.

Isabella sonrió levemente, pero no contestó a su hermano. Cuando Emmet se marchó, Isabella paseó la vista por la habitación vacía y experimentó un sentimiento de pesar. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si Jacob no hubiese entrado repentinamente. Se puso el camisón, se acostó y un deseo ardiente la dominó... el mismo deseo que había experimentado tantas noches. Deseaba a Edward... las manos del hombre amado acariciando su cuerpo, sus labios transportándola, la sensación de sus músculos tensos en la espalda cuando ella lo acariciaba. De bruces y con el rostro hundido en la almohada, lloró en silencio por lo que nunca podría ser.

* * *

**Bueno aquí os dejo esto , solo falta un cap o dos para que acabe ;) mañana subiré el de joven realeza.**

**Muchas gracias por los estamos leyendo . Besos a todos**


	17. CAPITULO 16

El llanto estridente del niño despertó a Isabella. Ella tomó su bata y entró corriendo en la habitación de su hijo. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Edward no estaba, y después se acercó a la cuna. El pequeño Edward dejó de llorar cuando la vio, pero continuó moviendo los brazos y las piernas. Isabella tenía un hijo que dormía tranquilamente la noche entera. Pero cuando llegaba la mañana no admitía esperas y se aseguraba de que su madre lo supiese.

Lo cambió y después se sentó en la mecedora para alimentarlo. Mientras amamantaba al niño, Isabella volvió a pensar en las palabras de Edward. _Nuestro hijo. _Lo había dicho con mucha naturalidad. Ella siempre había pensado en el pequeño Edward como en su propio hijo o como en el hijo de Edward.

Volvió a poner al niño en la cuna y aproximó ésta a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Le acercó algunos juguetes para que se entretuviera mientras llegaba la hora del baño y después pasó a su propia habitación. Tenía que prepararse para el encuentro con Jacob.

El pequeño reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea indicaba que eran las siete y diez, pero Isabella tenía la certeza de que Jacob llegaría de un momento a otro. Decidió usar un vestido escotado de satén violeta, con mangas largas y ajustadas. No era una prenda apropiada para usarla por la mañana, pero Isabella confiaba en que así lograría distraer de su cólera a Jacob.

Isabella decidió asegurarse los rizos con las horquillas de rubíes, y ponerse los grandes aros adornados con pequeños rubíes. No usó el collar que hacía juego, por temor que ocultase lo que ella deseaba que Jacob viera. Después de mirar por última vez su imagen reflejada en el gran espejo, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que su apariencia era satisfactoria.

Isabella descendió a la planta baja y se alegró de comprobar que Jacob aún no había llegado. Por lo menos, podría desayunar en paz.

Fue directamente a la repisa del comedor colmada de fuentes de alimentos, y se sirvió un plato. Como las fuentes estaban medio vacías era evidente que Emmet y Edward ya habían desayunado, y probablemente habían salido de la casa.

Tras concluir el desayuno, Isabella se levantó para servirse otra taza de té. Cuando se volvió, vió a Jacob de pie en el umbral. Vestía un elegante traje de montar y en la mano derecha sostenía un látigo. Como había previsto, los ojos castaños del joven se fijaron directamente en el ancho escote que apenas disimulaba los pechos grandes y redondos.

Ella sonrió con simpatía.

-Jacob, no te he oído llegar, pero no importa. Ven y tómate conmigo una taza de té.

-¿Qué?

Finalmente él la miró en los ojos.

-Dije que te invito a tomar una taza de té.

-Sí. -Se acercó a Isabella y sus ojos volvieron a posarse hambrientos en el busto de la joven-. Isabella, ¿cómo puedes llevar un vestido así por la mañana? Es...

-¿No te agrada mi vestido? -Sonrió seductora-. Me lo puse para ti.

Jacob se ablandó. La atrajo y la abrazó. Sus labios buscaron los de Isabella, pero ella no sintió nada que se pareciese a una excitación especial. No sintió la oleada de fuego que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Edward la besaba.

-Bella, es un hermoso vestido. -La apartó un poco y la miró de arriba abajo-. No me importa que lo uses ahora que Cullen se ha ido.

-Jacob…

-Dios mío, Bella, no sabes lo que he sufrido desde que vino ese hombre. ¡Un verdadero infierno! No podía dormir ni comer, no podía hacer nada. Mi único pensamiento era que había sido tu amante.

-Jacob...

-Pero ahora todo se arreglará. Dime, ¿lo expulsó Emmet anoche o se ha ido esta mañana?

-Jacob, Edward no se irá.

Él la miró como si hubiese recibido inesperadamente una bofetada en la cara, pero ella se apresuró a hablar.

-Emmet me creyó cuando le dije que anoche no ocurrió nada. Jacob, todo fue muy inocente... en efecto, no hubo nada. Edward Cullen ya no me desea... ya viste cómo se comportó con Tanya. No hay motivo para inquietarse.

-¡No hay motivo! -explotó Jacob.- Estaba en tu cuarto y tú... ¡estabas _desnuda! _¿Te parece que eso no significa nada? Isabella, no lo soportaré más aquí! ¡No lo soportaré!

-Mira, Jacob, eso no está bien. Edward tiene derecho estar aquí. En esta casa está su hijo.

-¡Hablaré de esto con Emmet! ¡Ese hombre no continuará en la casa contigo!

-¡Esta es mi casa tanto como la de Emmet! -gritó Isabella-. Y yo digo que Edward puede permanecer aquí.

-¡Maldición!

Jacob descargó el látigo sobre la mesa.

-Jacob -dijo Isabella-. Edward está aquí sólo por su hijo... no por mí. ¿No comprendes?

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no le entregas a tu hijo?

-No puedes hablar en serio -dijo Isabella riendo.

-Si todo lo que Cullen desea es tener a su hijo, entrégaselo. De todos modos, nunca quise a ese mocoso -dijo Jacob con amargura-. Isabella, apenas nos casemos tendremos nuestros propios hijos. _¡Mis _hijos!

Isabella habló con voz pausada:

-Agradezco que me hayas dicho lo que sientes por el pequeño Edward antes de que nos casemos. Ahora no habrá matrimonio. Jacob, si no quieres a mi hijo, no puedo casarme contigo.

-¡Isabella!

-No comprendes mis sentimientos hacia el niño, ¿verdad? Jacob, es mi hijo, y lo amo con todo el corazón. No hay poder en la tierra que me obligue a renunciar a él.

-¿Nunca has pensado en casarte conmigo, verdad? -gritó Jacob, el rostro rojo por la pasión. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Isabella-. ¡Siempre has querido a ese hombre! Bien, no lo tendrás, Isabella. ¡Recuerda lo que digo! ¡Edward Cullen lamentará el día que entró en esta casa! ¡Y tú también lo lamentarás!

-¡Jacob! -gritó Isabella.

Pero él salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Isabella comenzó a temblar incontroladamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué se proponía hacer Jacob? Tenía que encontrar a Edward y advertirle, pero no tenía idea del lugar en que se encontraba.

Isabella subió corriendo la escalera. Fue directamente a la habitación de Edward y cerró la puerta. «Lo esperaré aquí -pensó-. ¡Oh, Edward... por favor, date prisa! ¡Jacob ha enloquecido!»

Pasaron veinte minutos durante los cuales Isabella se paseó de un extremo al otro del cuarto de Edward. Le parecieron horas. Continuó recordando lo que Jacob había dicho y cavilando acerca del sentido de sus palabras. Cuando oyó pasos en el corredor, contuvo la respiración rogando que fuera Edward. Cuando se abrió la puerta, casi se desmayó de alivio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Intentas devolverme la visita que te hice anoche? -preguntó Edward fríamente.

Entró en la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la pesada chaqueta de montar.

Isabella se sintió abrumada por la dureza de Edward, pero recordó la razón por la cual estaba allí.

-Edward, he venido a advertirte. Jacob profirió amenazas contra ti, y se comportaba de un modo tan extraño que yo...

-¡Isabella, no seas absurda! -La interrumpió Edward.- Me pediste anoche que saliera de tu cuarto y ahora te pido que abandones el mío. Tu hermano ha dicho claramente que no desea volver a vemos solos.

-¿Dijo eso?

-No exactamente, pero ése era el sentido -replicó Edward.

-Pero Edward. Jacob dijo que te pesaría haber venido aquí. Él...

-¿Crees realmente que me importa en lo más mínimo lo que dice Black? Te aseguro que puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. -Se apartó de ella, dejándola sumida en total confusión-. Si tu joven amante intenta algo trataré de que no sufra demasiado. Ahora, ten la bondad de salir de mi cuarto.

Isabella asió el brazo de Edward y lo obligó a mirarla y sus ojos irritados se clavaron en los ojos verdes de Edward.

-¡Creó que quiere matarte! ¿No puedes meterte eso en tu dura cabeza?

-De acuerdo, Isabella, es precisamente lo que me propongo hacer -dijo Jacob.

De pronto, Isabella sintió que las náuseas la dominaban y percibió al mismo tiempo los músculos tensos del brazo de Edward. Se volvió lentamente para mirar a Jacob, que estaba de pie en el umbral. El recién llegado apuntaba a Edward con dos pistolas.

-Sabía que os hallaría juntos. Bien, Isabella, tu advertencia llegó un poco tarde. Ahora nada podrá salvar a tu amante.

Emitió una risa breve.

Bella trató de hablar, pese a que le parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-Jacob, ¡no puedes hacer esto! ¡Cometerás un asesinato! Arruinarás tu propia vida.

-¿Crees que mi vida me importa en lo más mínimo? No me importa lo que me ocurra, si él muere. Y ahora morirá, Isabella... ante tus propios ojos. ¿Crees que no sé que te acostaste con él mientras decías ser mi prometida? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?

-¡No es cierto, Jacob! -gritó Isabella. Avanzó para proteger con su cuerpo a Edward, pero él la apartó con un movimiento del brazo y Isabella cayó en la cama.

-Isabella, quítate del medio. Esto tiene que resolverse entre Black y yo -dijo Edward con voz dura.

-Muy emocionante -dijo Jacob riendo-. Pero mi propósito no es herir a Isabella.

-¡Jacob, escúchame! -rogó Isabella. ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Se incorporó bruscamente y se enfrentó a Jacob con la respiración agitada-. Iré contigo, Jacob. Me casaré hoy. Por favor, por favor, deja las pistolas.

-Mientes. ¡Siempre me has mentido!

-Jacob, no te miento. ¡Esto es absurdo! No tienes motivo para sentir celos de Edward. No lo amo. No me desea, y yo no lo deseo. ¿Cómo podría amarlo después de lo que me hizo? Por favor... ¡escucha mis razones! Partiré hoy mismo contigo y no volveremos a mencionar este asunto. ¡Por favor, Jacob!

-¡Basta ya, Isabella! De nuevo te burlas de mí y no lo toleraré. ¡Siempre has querido a este hombre y no trates de decir lo contrario! -rugió Jacob, la cara contraída en una máscara de odio.- Hemos sido novios y sin embargo jamás has permitido que te tocara; pero soportaste que él te pusiera las manos encima, ¿verdad? ¡Bien, ya es suficiente! Isabella, no lo tendrás... ni tendrás a su hijo. -Jacob volvió a reír cuando oyó la exclamación de Isabella, pero mantuvo la vista fija en Edward, que no hacía un solo movimiento. ¿Crees que permitiré que ese mocoso viva para recordarte a este hombre? No, Isabella... ¡ambos morirán! Tengo dos balas, una para cada uno.

-Tendrá que usar las dos conmigo, Black, e incluso así lo destrozaré.

La voz de Edward era serena, pero amenazadora.

-Lo dudo, Cullen... soy excelente tirador. Mi primera bala le destrozará el corazón y me quedará una para matar a ese bastardo.

Isabella no conservará nada de usted. -Hizo una pausa y miró el piso

-Bella, eras la mujer que siempre desee, pero te apartaron de mí.

Miró a Edward y sus ojos de nuevo mostraron una expresión extraviada.

Jacob alzó una de las pistolas y apuntó al corazón de Edward. Isabella profirió un grito escalofriante y se arrojó hacia adelante en el mismo instante en que Jacob disparaba.

Edward había dado un paso al lado para esquivar la bala, pero pudo sostener a Isabella en sus brazos cuando ella se desmayó; la sangre le brotaba de una herida en la cabeza.

Isabella sintió que caía, en un movimiento lento, describiendo amplios círculos. Frente a sus ojos todo se tiñó de rojo... y después la oscuridad se la tragó.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? ¡La he matado! -exclamó Jacob.

Había palidecido intensamente; profirió un grito que era casi un aullido y se volvió y descendió corriendo la escalera. Pero antes de que llegase a la puerta principal Emmet salió del comedor; detrás iba Rosalie-

-¡Jacob! -gritó Emmet, impidiéndole el paso. Jacob se volvió lentamente y Emmet palideció al ver las dos pistolas en sus manos-. Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho?

Jacob dejó caer las armas, como si le quemaran las manos. Pero una pistola aún estaba cargada y cuando golpeó el suelo estalló con un estrépito horrible. Del primer piso llegó un grito de angustia. Jacob cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Ya está persiguiéndome! -exclamó Jacob-. Oh, Dios mío, Bella, no quería herirte. Yo te amaba.

-Quédate aquí, Jacob -ordenó Emmet con voz ahogada y comenzó a subir de prisa la escalera

-¿Adónde voy a ir? -murmuró Jacob en el vestíbulo-. ¿Por qué no viene a buscarme Cullen? ¡Es necesario que se haga justicia! Oh, Dios mío, cómo he podido ser tan ciego que no he visto cuánto le amaba... tanto, que se cruzó en mi línea de fuego para protegerlo. No puedo soportar lo que he hecho... ¡Quiero morir!

* * *

Hola a todos ¡¡¡ , lo primero siento dejar este capitulo aquí , ya se que me mataríais … pero si no ¿Dónde queda el drama no? .

Mañana actualizaré el ultimo capítulo , que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito . Así que portaros bien con los reviews y no me odiéis mucho , y mañana se aclararán muchas cosas ajajá .

Un beso a todos ¡¡¡

Nessibella.


	18. CAPITULO 17

-Maldición, doctor, ¿por qué no despierta? Ya van tres días, y usted dijo que no era más que una herida superficial... ¡ni siquiera era necesario vendarla!

Emmet se paseaba por el dormitorio de Isabella mientras el viejo doctor William cerraba su maletín.

* * *

-De acuerdo con lo que me informa el Señor Cullen, me temo que el problema de Isabella es mental, no físico. Cuando reaccionó del primer desmayo y escuchó el segundo disparo, imaginó que habían matado a su hijo. No hay ninguna razón que le impida despertar... sencillamente, no lo desea.

-¡Pero tiene motivos fundados para vivir!

-Lo sabemos, pero ella no. En definitiva, sugiero que usted se siente aquí y le hable... trate de arrancarla de la inconsciencia. Y no se inquiete demasiado, Emmet. En el curso de mi vida profesional jamás he perdido a un pariente que muriese de mera obstinación. Excepto su madre. Pero ella tenía lucidez total y deseaba morir.

Hable con Isabella. Dígale que su hijo la necesita... dígale todo lo que pueda arrancarle de su sopor. Cuando despierte estará perfectamente.

Cuando el doctor William se marchó, Edward entró en la habitación y se detuvo al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué dijo William? -preguntó Edward.

-¡Que no hay motivo que le impida despertar! ¡Sencillamente, no lo desea! -replicó irritado Emmet-. ¡Maldita sea! Está deseando morir de pena, exactamente como hizo nuestra madre.

Bien entrada la noche, después de que Emmet hubiera pasado el día entero hablándole, Isabella abrió los ojos.

Miró a Emmet, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y se preguntó por qué su hermano se encontraba allí, recordó lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, no... no! -gritó histéricamente.

-Está bien, Bella... ¡El pequeño Edward está perfectamente! Vive y está sano. ¡Lo juro! -se apresuró a decir Emmet.

-Emmet, no... no me mientas -imploró Isabella entre sollozos. -Lo juro, Bella, tu hijo no sufrió el más mínimo daño. Está en la habitación contigua y duerme.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Oí un disparo! Lo oí perfectamente.

-Bella, el disparo que oíste fue en la planta baja, cuando Jacob dejó caer las pistolas al suelo. Nadie fue herido... el pequeño Edward está muy bien.

Isabella apartó las mantas y comenzó a bajar de la cama. Pero un dolor lacerante le atravesó la cabeza, de modo que tuvo que volver a acostarse.

-Deseo verlo personalmente.

-Muy bien, Bella, si no me crees... Pero ahora siéntate sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Has estado en cama tres días.

Finalmente Emmet tuvo que llevarla a la habitación del niño. La acompañó suavemente al lado de la cuna y la sostuvo para que no cayera. Isabella contempló a su hijo dormido. Acercó la mano a su carita, sintió el aliento tibio y le acarició la mejilla. El niño se movió y volvió la cabeza.

-Vive -murmuró complacida Isabella.

Emmet volvió a alzarla y la llevó de regreso a su lecho. Isabella volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

-Bella, ordenaré que te traigan de comer. Y después debes descansar un poco más.

-Pero dijiste que había dormido tres días. No necesito más descanso, Emmet. Deseo saber qué ocurrió -observó serenamente Isabella.

-Uno de los criados de los Black me encontró en los establos. Lord Billy Black envió al muchacho con el fin de que me advirtiese que Jacob venía armado. Oí el primer disparo antes de llegar a la casa. Encontré a Jacob en el vestíbulo. El segundo disparo fue accidental. Tú gritaste y yo pensé que Jacob había matado a Edward. Pero cuando subí vi que tú eras la herida. Bella... pensé que estabas muerta.

Pero Edward me aseguró que sólo te habías desmayado después de oír el segundo tiro. Si no hubieses perdido el sentido hubieras sabido que el pequeño Edward estaba perfectamente. El primer disparo no lo molestó, pero los ecos del segundo lo asustaron y gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ni siquiera nuestra querida ama de llaves consiguió calmar su llanto.

-¿También Edward está bien?

-Sí. Ambos habrían estado perfectamente si no te hubieses cruzado en la línea de fuego. Bella, sé por qué lo hiciste, pero me pareció que no era asunto mío decírselo a Edward. Gracias a Dios, la bala solamente te rozó.

-¿Dónde está ahora Edward?

-Creo que abajo, emborrachándose, como hizo las últimas tres noches.

-¿Y Jacob... está bien?

-Creo que Jacob estaba más conmovido que todos los demás. Creyó que te había matado. Lloró como un niño cuando le dije que sólo te habías desmayado. Pero me temo que lo han arrestado. Después de todo, te disparó.

-Pero estoy bien... no fue más que un accidente. Emmet, no quiero que lo retengan en la cárcel. Jacobenloqueció porque rompí nuestro compromiso. Quiero que obtengas su libertad... esta misma noche.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero primero te traeré de comer.

* * *

-Señorita Bella, querida, despierta. Aquí hay alguien que desea ver a su mamá.

Isabella se movió en la cama y vio a la anciana ama de llaves que sostenía en brazos al pequeño Edward. Sonrió, pues incluso cuando lo acunaban el niño se movía inquieto. Isabella se desabrochó el camisón y comenzó a amamantar al niño mientras miraba a la anciana, que mostraba evidente nerviosismo mientras ordenaba las cosas de la habitación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Isabella.

-La verdad, me asustaste muchísimo... tres días completos en la cama. Y para colmo, tu hermano me ordena venir a preguntarte si puedes ver al señor Jacob. Si me lo hubiese preguntado, me habría negado; pero ya nadie me pregunta nada.

-Oh, deja de protestar. Veré a Jacob apenas termine de alimentar al pequeño Edward.

-Quizá todavía no estés en condiciones de recibir visitas? -propuso con cierta esperanza.

-No estoy enferma. Ahora, continúa con lo tuyo y dile a Jacob que lo veré en seguida.

Un rato después Jacob llamó a la puerta cuando Isabella regresaba de la habitación infantil, donde había dejado al pequeño Edward. Isabella abrió la puerta y vio que Jacob vestía ropas de viaje. Lo invitó a pasar.

-Bella, yo...

-Está bien, Jacob-interrumpió Isabella-. No tienes que decir nada acerca de si fuera por mí ahora mismo estarias muerto .

-Pero deseo hablar -dijo Jacob, y tomó entre las suyas las manos de Isabella-. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Tienes que creerme. De ningún modo quise lastimarte.

-Lo sé, Jacob , pero tus acciones no eran nada sanas , estas enfermo para haber actuado así.

Pero Jacob hizo oidos sordos a las palabras de Isabela y siguió disculpandose .

-Ahora comprendo cuánto amas a Edward Cullen. Hubiera debido comprenderlo antes, pero estaba obsesionado con mis propios sentimientos. Cuando Cullen llegó a esta casa vi en él sólo a un rival. Pero ahora sé que nunca fuiste mía... siempre fuiste suya. Dile que lamento lo ocurrido. Aún duerme; por eso no puedo decírselo personalmente.

-Puedes hablar con él más tarde si lo deseas , aunque no creeo que sea muy recomendable .- dijo Bella sin ningun sentimiento en su voz.

-No, no estaré aquí. Parto por la mañana.

-¿adónde vas?-preguntó ella .

-He decidido ingresar en el ejército -dijo tímidamente Jacob - y no volveré nunca.

-Así lo espero, Jacob. Te lo digo de veras. Y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo a pesar de lo sucedido.

Cuando Jacob se marchó, Isabella permaneció largo rato en el centro de la habitación. Se sentía muy triste y solitaria, como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo del corazón. El Jacob con quien acababa de hablar era el de siempre, el hombre a quien ella quería como a un hermano; y estaba segura de que en el futuro le echaría de menos profundamente. Pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado dolida , para ella lo sucedido fuñe como si una persona de tu propia sangre te hubiera traicionado .

* * *

Edward despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. La luz del sol que inundaba la habitación no aliviaba su malestar. Presionó sus sienes con los dedos, para aliviar el sufrimiento, pero no sirvió de nada. Examinó su propia figura; estaba completamente vestido, aunque le faltaba un zapato. Gimió por lo bajo.

Anoche Emmet le había dicho que al fin Isabella había despertado. ¿O lo había soñado? Bien, había un modo de comprobarlo. Se puso de pie. Un dolor agudo le atravesó de nuevo la cabeza y Edward se juró que no volvería a beber whisky por mucho tiempo. Se salpicó agua sobre la cara y después permaneció inmóvil un rato, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa del tocador, hasta que el dolor se calmó un poco.

Después de un rato Edward pudo encender el fuego que no se había molestado en encender la noche anterior. Se afeitó y se cambié de ropa. Comenzó a sentirse otra vez casi humano y decidió que era el momento oportuno para ver a Isabella.

Caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la habitación de Isabella y entró sin llamar; la encontró sentada en la cama, ataviada con la túnica de terciopelo negro que cubría un camisón adornado con encaje blanco. Los largos cabellos cubrían gran parte de la almohada y envolvían la cabeza

-¿Nunca llamas? -preguntó Isabella secamente.

-De todos modos, me dirías que pasase, así que no vale la pena perder tu tiempo y el mío. -Edward cerró la puerta y ocupó la silla que Emmet había acercado a la cama.

-De modo que al fin has despertado. ¿Qué demonios pretendes lograr durmiendo tres días y dejando a mi hijo a merced de una nodriza?

Por el tono de voz Isabella no pudo decidir si Edward se burlaba o hablaba en serio. Decidió atenerse a la segunda posibilidad y se irritó.

-Lamento que mi prolongado sueño te haya inquietado, pero yo he visto a mi hijo esta mañana. Y creo que se arregló bastante bien. Y puesto que parecen desagradarle las nodrizas, ¿puedes decirme, Edward, cómo te las arreglarás si acepto entregarte a mi hijo?

-¡Maldita sea, mujer! -rugió Edward, y emitió un gemido provocado por el sonido de su propia voz.

Isabella comprendió lo que le pasaba y se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué demonios te parece divertido? -Edward la miró con ojos irritados.

-Tú -dijo Isabella mientras trataba de contener la risa-. ¿Qué te indujo a beber tanto tres noches seguidas? Sé que te preocupó la posibilidad de perder al pequeño Edward, pero no tenías motivo para emborracharte. Sabías que él no había sufrido el más mínimo daño.

-Estás aquí, acostada, inconsciente, y no sé si vivirás o morirás... ¿y me preguntas qué me indujo a beber?

-¿Qué te importa que yo viva o muera? Estoy segura de que si yo no hubiese sobrevivido Emmet te habría entregado el pequeño Edward. Te habrá complacido mucho la perspectiva de obtener lo que deseabas. Lamento haberte decepcionado.

Edward se recostó en la silla y miré fijamente a Isabella.

-¡Debería desollarle viva a causa de esa observación! Ah, demonios.- en fin... hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco antes de hacerte esta visita. Era evidente que estabas muy conmovida porque tu amante se encuentra encerrado en la cárcel.

-¡Maldita sea, no fue mi amante! -observó irritada Isabella-. Señor Cullen, que quede claro que usted fue el único amante que yo tuve jamás.

-No es necesario gritar, ¡por todos los diablos! -gritó Edward.

-¿No necesito gritar? Yo diría que es el único modo de que me oigas. Y además, Jacob ya no está en la cárcel. Fue...

-¿He oído bien? -Edward la interrumpió, y sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron.

-Me oíste bien -replicó Isabella, sin hacer caso de la cólera de él-. Jacob fue liberado anoche...

-¡Por todos los santos! -estalló Edward, que había olvidado su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ya has hablado con él? -la interrumpió Edward.

-Sí. Vino a verme esta mañana.

-¿Pero proyectabais casaros de verdad?

-Él pidió mi mano el primer día que volví a casa, y después, día tras día, hasta que ya no pude soportar más. Lo rechazaba, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Fui a Victory para alejarme de Jacob, pero cuando regresé a casa él volvió a insistir. Pedí a Emmet que tratase de apartar a Jacob, pero mi hermano prefirió apoyarlo. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca, y por eso cedí. Acepté casarme con Jacob porque todos querían que lo hiciera. Éramos amigos, y yo lo quería como amigo... Eso no ha cambiado. Esta mañana, cuando vino a despedirse, había vuelo a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Despedirse?

-Sí, ingresará en el ejército. Le echaré de menos. Cuando rompí nuestro compromiso enloqueció de celos, pero ahora está bien. ¿Todavía deseas acusarle?

-No. Si se ha ido, le deseo buena suerte. ¿De modo que para ti no era más que un buen amigo?

-Sí.

Edward comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin abandonar la silla.

-Te diré algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo. Te amo, Bella. Siempre te amé. Creo que no vale la pena vivir la vida sin ti. Deseo llevarte a casa conmigo... quiero que vayamos a Victory. Pero lo comprenderé si te niegas; tengo que pedírtelo. Y si aceptas, no te exigiré nada. Sé que me odias por el sufrimiento que te infligí, pero lograré soportar tu odio mientras pueda convivir contigo.

Isabella se echó a llorar. No podía creerlo.

-Bella, no es necesario que me contestes ahora.

Ella se incorporó de la cama y acercandose a él lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa obligandolo a que se levantara y acercandolo a ella . Ambos calleron sobre la cama , ella debajo de él , agarrando sus dos manos al cabello bronce de Edward y juntando su boca con la de él en un beso locamente apasionado que reflejaba todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Él se separó levemente de ella y con sus labios a milimetros de los de Bella le preguntó :

-¿Quieres decir que vendrás conmigo?

-Edward, ¿acaso pensabas otra cosa? ¿Cómo puedes creer que te odiara? Te amo con todo mi corazón. Creo que te quise desde el principio, pero lo comprendí sólo cuando la otra tribu me secuestró. Habría continuado toda la vida en Egipto si no me hubieses arrojado de tu lado. Y cuando ocurrió eso, sufrí muchísimo, hasta que supe que llevaba a tu hijo en mi vientre. El pequeñío Edward me dio un motivo para continuar viviendo.

-Por favor, Bella, no me mientas. No te expulsé del campamento. ¡Tú me abandonaste!

-Pero no miento, Edward. Todavía tengo la nota que James me entregó cuando tú saliste en busca del campamento . Al principio no pude creerlo. Pero cuando James me dijo que tú deseabas casarte con Jessica, acepté la situación y le acompañé.

-Bella, no escribí ninguna nota. Fui a los campamentos aliados para invitar a su tribu a nuestra boda. Cuando volví...

-¡Nuestra boda!

-Sí... En realidad, había comenzado a creer que me querías realmente. Deseaba casarme contigo para asegurarme de que jamás te perdería. Nuestra boda tenía que ser una sorpresa. Pero cuando volví, te habías marchado, y... déjame ver esa nota.

De mala gana, Isabella se apartó de Edward y se acercó a su escritorio. Del cajón superior extrajo el arrugado pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Edward.

-¡James! -rugió Edward después de ver la nota-. ¡Tendría que haberío adivinado! ¡Aunque sea mi último acto en esta vida, volveré a Egipto y mataré a ese bastardo!

-No entiendo.

-¡James escribió esta nota! Me dejó otra firmada con tu nombre, y en ella me pedías que no te siguiera. Pensé que el último mes me habías engañado. Creí que sólo fingías que eras feliz, con el fin de que te dejase sola para facilitar tu fuga.

-Edward, ¿cómo pudiste creer tal cosa? jamás me sentí tan feliz en mi vida como durante ese mes contigo. No podría haber fingido esa clase de felicidad. -Sonrió afectuosamente y acarició la nuca de Edward-. Pero, ¿por qué hizo esto James?

-Seguramente concibió la esperanza de que yo iría a buscarte a Inglaterra y no regresaría. James siempre me odió por que yo era el favorito de nuestro padre, y porque me convertí en jefe de la tribu. Para él, ser jeque era más importante que nada. Yo entendía su situación y le permití hacer su voluntad en muchas cosas. Pero llegó demasiado lejos para obtener lo que quería. Planeó tu secuestro y mi muerte . Cuando el hermano de Angela me revelé la verdad, busqué por doquier a James, pero no pude hallarlo. Finalmente, renuncié a mis esfuerzos. Por otra parte, no podía soportar la vida en aquel país, donde todo lo que veía evocaba tu recuerdo. Pero no es posible perdonar a James. Por su culpa hemos perdido un año entero de mutuo amor.

-Habría sido bastante difícil durante algunos meses del año -rió Isabella-. Pero no importa... porque ahora nos tememos uno al otro, y para siempre. -Hizo una pausa-. Pero, ¿qué me dices de Tanya? Afirmaste que la deseabas.

-Sólo porque sabía que me escuchabas, querida. ¿Por qué crees que dejé abierta la puerta?

Edward se levantó de la cama y atrajo a Isabella. Se unieron en un beso apasionado y Isabella creyó que el éxtasis la abrumaba. Edward le sostuvo la cara entre las manos, y le besó los ojos, las mejillas y los labios.

-Bella, ¿te casarás conmigo? ¿Vivirás conmigo y compartirás siempre mi vida y amor?

-Oh, sí, amor mío, eternamente. Y jamás volveré a ocultarte mis sentimientos.

-Tampoco yo los míos.

-Pero, Edward, hay algo que aún me desconcierta. ¿Por qué me trataste con tanta frialdad desde el momento de tu llegada a esta casa?

-Querida, porque vine para casarme contigo, pero en cuanto entré oí que aceptabas la propuesta de otro hombre. La cólera me dominaba de tal modo que no pude ver claro.

-¿Estabas celoso? -preguntó Isabella alegremente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos.

-¡Celoso! ¡Jamás he sentido celos! -Edward se apartó y cerró con llave las puertas del dormitorio. La atrajo bruscamente hacia él-. Pero si te veo desviando los ojos hacia otro hombre, ¡te arrancaré la piel a tiras!

-¿De veras? -Ella pareció sorprendida y asustada.

-No -murmuró Edward. Los ojos tenían una expresión maligna mientras la despojaba de la túnica negra

-. No abandonarás el lecho el tiempo necesario para darme motivos.

Bajo la túnica Bella solo llevaba un fino camisón de encaje blanco , tan fino que se trasparentaban sus partes más femeninas.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo , mientras Isabella seguía con su propia mirada hacia donde miraba Edward.

-No cabe duda de que estás tan fantástica y hermosa como siempre -dijo dándole un beso en el cuello -Pero como siempre mi dulce Bella , llevas demasiada ropa , y ya sabes que eso me molesta.

-Bien , pues si te estorba , eso tiene fácil solución ¿ no crees?-dijo ella dándole una mirada tórrida y pasional .

Él la alzó en brazos y la soltó bruscamente sobre la cama mientras él se desvestía con prisa ,.Había sido mucho tiempo alejados el uno del otro , y era de esperar que por parte de él no pudiera esperar ni un segundo más en hacerla suya.

En el rostro de Isabella se formó una ligera sonrisa ante la impaciencia de su amado .

Cuando él estuvo totalmente desnudo cogió dos puñados de tela del camisón de Bella y lo desgarró completamente , dejándola totalmente desnuda..

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella como un león a su presa , pero Isabella colocó sus manos en su pecho deteniéndolo e incorporando su cuerpo mientras lo inclinaba lentamente hacia atrás colocándose sobre él con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

Edward se quedó perplejo ante la forma de actuar tan desinhibida con la que se estaba comportando en ese momento , pero no por eso le dejaba de agradar menos , le encantaba ver como Bella por si sola quería tomar la iniciativa.

Edward se tumbó totalmente sobre la cama y Isabella con un ágil movimiento introdujo la gran virilidad de su amado dentro de ella .

Podía recordar de nuevo ese calor que sentía hacia él cuando ambos estaban juntos y unidos en ese ritual que unía la pasión y el amor .

Bella subía y bajaba con agilidad y destreza por el miembro varonil de Edward . Él colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella , recorriendo con suavidad el contorno de su cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a sus pechos .

Él cogió con una de sus manos un pecho de Isabela , pero con mucho cuidado y sin apretarlo , los acariciaba dulcemente al igual que los erectos pezones de esta.

El pudo notar como el interior de Bella empezaba a convulsionarse debido a la proximidad de su orgasmo , así que dejó los pechos de la joven para volver a posar sus manos en su cintura y así hacerla cabalgar sobre él más deprisa , haciendo que el orgasmo para ambos fuera el comienzo de una fantástica vida juntos para siempre , y esa vez nada ni nadie los separaría.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy….y para finalizar el Epilogo ;) pero bueno en pocas palabras esta historia ya a llegado a su fin ;) espero que os guste.

Y dar las gracias a todas por los reviews aunque algunas hallan querido matarme …. Jajajajajajajaja


	19. CAPITULO 18

EPÍLOGO

Llevaban seis meses de casados, seis meses de felicidad. Isabella aún no podía creer que Edward fuera suyo. Deseaba estar siempre cerca de su marido; tocarlo, oír las dulces palabras de amor que le colmaban de felicidad el corazón.

-¿Has olvidado la apuesta que hicimos anoche? -preguntó Edward cuando ella entró en el dormitorio con la bandeja del desayuno. Creo que apostamos una mañana acostados tranquilamente... y yo gané.

-Querido, no he olvidado nada, pero aún dormías cuando desperté. Creí que podías desear un bocado que te ayudase a esperar el almuerzo.

-Es más probable que fueras tú quien deseara un bocado. Últimamente estás comiendo muchísimo; empiezo a creer que te interesan los alimentos más que yo -se quejó Edward. Recibió la bandeja de manos de Isabella y la depositó sobre la mesa de mármol negro, frente al diván.

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes -dijo Isabella, fingiendo enojo.

-Bien, no deberías haber traído tú la bandeja. En adelante, que los criados se ganen su sueldo.

-Señor mío, usted sabe muy bien que no se permite a los criados entrar en el dormitorio cuando la puerta está cerrada. Tú mismo diste la orden el segundo día de nuestra luna de miel. Una criada vino a cambiar la ropa blanca y nos encontró en la cama. Tu enojo asustó muchísimo a la pobre muchacha.

-Y tenía razón -sonrió Edward-. Pero, ¿por qué te retrasaste tanto? Estuviste fuera de la habitación casi una hora, y ya pensaba ir a buscarte. Cuando gano una apuesta, pretendo que me la paguen del todo, y no sólo la mitad.

-Estos últimos meses, siempre que hemos jugado a póquer perdí; empiezo a creer que cuando me enseñaste el juego en Egipto, con toda intención me permitías ganar.

-En ese caso, no apuestes conmigo. Pero ahora que las apuestas son interesantes, prefiero ganar. Y es muy posible que tú prefieras perder.

-Te agradaría creerlo, ¿verdad? -se burló Isabella, reclinándose en el diván forrado de terciopelo.

-¿No es así? -preguntó Edward, sentándose junto a Isabella.

-Amor mío, no necesitas un mazo de naipes y un juego de azar para conseguir que yo pase la mañana en la cama contigo... o para el caso, el día entero. Ya deberías saberlo.

-Bella, tantos meses creí que me odiabas, que ahora me parece difícil pensar que nuestra felicidad es real -dijo Edward.

Sujetó con las manos el rostro de Isabella y la miró con profundo afecto a los ojos.

-Un hombre no tiene derecho a sentirse tan feliz como yo gracias a tu amor. No puedo creer que seas realmente mía.

Isabella se abrazó estrechamente a Edward.

-Tenemos que olvidar los once meses que estuvimos separados –murmuró- y olvidar las dudas que compartimos. Fuimos unos tontos porque no confesamos nuestro amor. Pero ahora sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo. Jamás, jamás te abandonaré.

Ella se apartó un poco y lo miró; y de pronto le brillaron los ojos. -Yo te diré una cosa, Edward. Si otra mujer llegase a atraer tu atención, ¡lucharé por ti! Me dijiste una vez que nadie te quita lo tuyo. Bien, ¡ninguna mujer me quitará jamás lo mío!

-Qué mujer más impetuosa -sonrió-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que serías una esposa celosa y posesiva?

-¿Lamentas haberte casado conmigo? -preguntó Isabella.

-Conoces la respuesta a tu pregunta. Ahora, dime por qué estuviste tanto tiempo abajo. No estarás intentando alejarte de mi lecho, ¿verdad?

-Jamás haré eso. Me detuve unos minutos para ver al pequeño Edward. Estaba intentando caminar sin sostenerse en nada. Y me agrada tanto verlo cuando hace eso. Además, Emma me entregó una carta... de Rosalie.

-¿Y quieres leerla ahora mismo? Adelante -dijo Edward.

Isabella sonrió y abrió la carta. Después de leerla en silencio unos minutos, se echó a reír.

-Bien –dijo- ya era tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Edward.

-Rosalie tendrá un hijo. Estoy segura de que Emmet se siente muy feliz . Estaba muy conmovida cuando nos fuimos y nos llevamos a su hijo, como ella llamaba al pequeño Edward. Se alegrará de que haya otro en la casa. -Es una buena noticia y me alegro por ellos. Pero ya es hora de que ampliemos nuestra familia. -Edward sonrió perversamente-. Y podemos empezar a trabajar en ello ahora mismo.

Él la alzó en brazos y la llevó al gran lecho de dosel, todavía desordenado después del descanso nocturno. La besó tiemamente, y los labios blandos de Edward se movieron lentamente sobre la boca de Isabella. Le besó el cuello, los hombros, y después la depositó sobre la cama.

Los ojos verdes de Edward ardían de deseo. Se quitó la bata de terciopelo y ayudó a Isabella a desnudarse. Ella abrió los brazos para recibirlo y los cuerpos de ambos se enlazaron estrechamente. Él volvió a besarla con ardor.

De pronto, él se apoyó en un codo y sonrió perezosamente a Isabella.

-Me agrada la idea de tener una familia numerosa -dijo-. No te opondrás a tener otro hijo cuando ha pasado tan escaso tiempo desde el último, ¿verdad?

-Debiste formularme esa pregunta hace un mes. Ahora ya no hay alternativa. Dentro de ocho meses nuestra familia aumentará -sonrió Isabella.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -preguntó alegre Edward. -Estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Ojalá esta vez tengamos una niña.

-No, no quiero. Primero, tres o cuatro varones... después, podrás tener la niña que deseas.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque si nuestra hija se parece a ti, necesitará mucha protección en este mundo.

-Bien, esperemos y veamos. Me temo que el asunto no depende de nuestra voluntad.

-Imagino que por eso comes tanto últimamente -dijo Edward-. Bien, esta vez vigilaré personalmente tu embarazo.

Isabella frunció levemente el ceño, y recordó qué proporciones había alcanzado su propio cuerpo la primera vez. Pero Edward sonrió.

-En tu vientre crecerá nuestro hijo. Y tú estarás más bella que nunca... si tal cosa es posible. Te amo, Bella.

Edward la besó apasionadamente y los dos cuerpos se unieron en estrecho abrazo. Las llamas ardientes del amor los envolvieron y Isabella comprendió que siempre sería así entre ellos. Sabía que su amor por Edward no se apagaría jamás.

* * *

Bueno chicas hasta aquí hemos llegado con esta historia , ya ha que me sigáis en mis otras historias ;) gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo . He comenzado una nueva historia Esclava de un Vampiro y espero leeros por ahí .Va a ser un darkward supongo que bastante light , porque no se me da bien hacer un Edward malo ajajá . Mil gracias de corazón y mil besos a cada una


End file.
